Pożegnanie Bohatera
thumb ''"Pożegnanie Bohatera" to pierwsze opowiadanie z sagi "Nowe Metru Nui". Historia mówi o próbach zaprzestania okupacji Marendara w Av-Metru przez Toa Kaiia i jego drużynę.'' PROLOG – DROGA Gorąca lawa cały czas bulgotała wewnątrz wulkanu. Jej duże bąble unosiły się do góry i w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie pękały, by po chwili ponownie wpaść do czerwonej sadzawki. Pluskały o nią regularnie, przez co wrząca substancja zaczęła powoli wypływać z wysokiej góry. Na początku, lawa miała do pokonania stromą trasę. Chwilę płynęła spokojnie, lecz nagle spadała ostro, wypełniając wyżłobioną dla niej drogę. Traciła na prędkości dopiero wtedy, gdy docierała do podnóża wulkanu. Tam zwalniała i zaczęła rozgałęziać się na dwie rzeki. Pierwsza z nich mknęła wprost do odnowionego Vulcanus. Stworzono dla niej specjalną trasę, dzięki której znajdowała się tuż obok ulicy. Mieszkańcy wioski – której gospodarka opierała się na hutnictwie – mogli ją zebrać żelaznymi wiadrami kiedy tylko chcieli. Na tym jej przeznaczenie oczywiście się nie kończyło – później trafiała bowiem do kuźni, gdzie używano jej do produkcji broni i twardych przedmiotów codziennego użytku. W ten sposób, większa część rzeki została szybko „opróżniona”. Drugi z jej fragmentów biegł obok pól uprawnych. Posiano tam specjalne rośliny, który wytrzymywały ogromne temperatury i wykorzystywały nietypowe właściwości magmy. Sprawny system irygacyjny miasta pozwalał, aby szybko zablokować dopływ wody na te tereny i otworzyć drogę właśnie dla lawy. Mieszkańcy od czasu do czasu pozwalali także, aby prądy tych przeciwnych substancji spotkały się ze sobą. W momencie ich zderzenia powstawał obsydian – jeden z najcenniejszych materiałów na planecie. To właśnie dzięki niemu Vulcanus była dobrze rozwiniętą i sprawnie funkcjonującą wioską. Nie zawsze korzystano ze wszystkich zasobów rzeki. Tak było i tym razem. Otworzono metalowe śluzy, które wypuszczały lawę w kierunku pobliskich, kamiennych wzgórz. Co się dalej z nią działo? Nikogo to nie interesowało. Ona zaś nadal przedzierała się przez najcieńsze szczeliny i płynęła dalej. Wreszcie, stopniowo zwalniała, gdy docierała w okolicę pobliskich, skalnych półek. Te elementy przyrody były częścią rozłożystego pasma górskiego, przez które rzeka nie mogła się przedrzeć. W związku z tym, początek tych wzniesień stał się miejscem, gdzie oba strumienie gromadziły się w jeden i tworzyły jezioro. Zbiornik ten emanował prawdziwym żarem, który skutecznie odstraszał każdego przybysza. Nawet Agori bali się, że ich pancerze mogłyby się stopić w kontakcie z okoliczną, gorącą mgłą, unoszącą się nad jeziorem. Pomimo tego niewątpliwego problemu, kilkanaście postaci stało właśnie teraz na kamiennej półce, przyglądając się miastu, pogrążonemu w cieniu nocy. Nieproszeni goście byli dobrze wyposażeni – mieli topory, kordelasy, sztylety, dwusieczne kosy. Prawdziwy arsenał. Trafił się nawet jeden karabin snajperski. Z takim uzbrojeniem wyglądali, jakby szykowali się do jakiejś poważnej wojny. Każdy z członków gromady patrzył na osadę. Mieli jednakowe spojrzenie – przestraszone, poniekąd jednak zdeterminowane. Oddychali głęboko i często. Nie mogli ustać w jednym miejscu i cały czas spacerowali lub wyłamywali kostki, aby przełamać stres. Zniecierpliwieni, czekali na dalsze rozkazy. A…on? Też się denerwował. Bardziej niż reszta. Wkrótce potem, misja się rozpoczęła. ROZDZIAŁ I: OSZUSTWO W KANTYNIE - Hej, stary! Ocknij się – Krakua szturchnął ramieniem druha. Toa Lodu obudził się. Dopiero teraz do niego dotarło, że po raz kolejny „odpłynął”. Ostatnio zdarzało mu się to dość często i zawsze doprowadzało do przypomnienia sobie tego trudnego epizodu z jego życia. Teraz jednak wrócił do rzeczywistości. Dwójka agentów, w towarzystwie Jerbraza, siedziała w kantynie Le-Metru. Przebywali tu ze względu na misję szpiegowską i liczyli, że właśnie w tym miejscu znajdą poszukiwanego. W praktyce, siedzieli tutaj już dobre parę godzin. Mieli wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby dokładnie poznać bar. Na jego środku znajdował się olbrzymi, okrągły stół, z charakterystycznym otworem wewnątrz. Tam stał barman, który wokół siebie przetrzymywał wszystkie niezbędne trunki. Tuż nad tym meblem wisiał drewniany żyrandol. Nie był on jednak wspaniałej jakości – stworzony z drewna, miał wetknięte na swoich krańcach świece, które regularnie się wypalały. Teraz np. trójka agentów spoczywała w półmroku, gdyż świeca, mająca dawać blask na ich stolik, zwyczajnie się stopiła. Miejsca dla gości zostały przewidziane na lewym skrzydle budynku. Przybyszom dane było zasiąść na ławkach, które pochodziły z puszczy w Le-Metru. Stamtąd również przywieziono rośliny, które zdobiły puste stoły i obejmowały swoim zapachem cały lokal. W prawej części gościli zaś członkowie ekipy muzycznej, która „starała się” umilać biesiadowanie. Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie posiadali oni zbytniego talentu. Co ciekawe – mimo to nikt ich ze środka nie wyprosił. Wręcz przeciwnie – gdy tylko przestawali, nakazywano im kontynuować występ. Najwyraźniej „szumowiny” lubiły takie koncerty. - Długo będziemy tu jeszcze siedzieć? – zamarudził Jerbraz, rozumiejąc bezsens tego zadania. - Tak długo, jak będzie to konieczne – odparł Kaii, nabierając łyka zamówionego napoju. - Drażni mnie ta twoja snajperska cierpliwość, towarzyszu. - Patrz, a nas denerwuje twoje ego, oraz fakt, że widzimy kufel, ale istotę, która go trzyma już nie – uśmiechnął się Krakua. Toa Dźwięku po prostu przedstawił realia – Jerbraz był niewidzialny. Miało to niewątpliwie zalety, ale w tym momencie wszyscy zgromadzeni regularnie patrzyli na agentów. Widać było, że przeźroczysta, nieustannie gadająca postać, która opróżniała jedną butelkę za drugą została uznana w tych rejonach za niecodzienny widok. Kto by się spodziewał. - Skoro już się wyżalamy z powodu naszej obecnej sytuacji, to będę kontynuował – ważniak z trudem odrzucił prowokację kolegi – Irytuje mnie, że siedzimy w takich ciemnościach – w tym momencie Jerbraz zauważył jednak kelnera. – O, panie! Choć no tu. Matoranin z tacą szybko podszedł do gości. - Czego panowie ode mnie chcieli? – spytał się do Toa Lodu i Dźwięku. - My? Nic – uśmiechnął się Kaii. – Nasz kolega ma jakiś problem. - W rzeczy samej – do akcji włączyła się niewidzialna postać. – Moglibyście łaskawie dać tam nową świecę? – wskazał równie przeźroczystym ostrzem o żyrandol. Kraniec miecza dotknął miejsca, w którym powinna być lampka. - Yyy…dobrze – zdziwił się kelner, nie do końca wiedząc, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Po chwili w kąciku ponownie zagościł blask. - No to co, teraz drugie danie! – zachichotał łakomy Jerbraz. - Nie, czekaj. – w porę chwycił go za rękę snajper, a następnie odsunął od talerza. Powodem tego ruchu był Vortixx w kapeluszu, który nieustannie wpatrywał się w trójkę bohaterów. Był od nich oddalony znacznie, ale widać było, że jego spojrzenie ewidentnie skupiło się na członkach Zakonu Mata-Nui. Jeśli ktoś w tym otoczeniu nie spuszczał wzroku z innej istoty, oznaczało to kłopoty. Nieznajomy chwilę później podszedł do zgromadzenia stolikowego. - Witam panów, może partyjkę? – nieoczekiwanie wyciągnął z sakwy talię kart. – Ktoś chętny? – zaczął wodzić kolorowymi papierkami po wzroku Krakuy. On już miał wziąć kilka karteczek, ale ubiegł go w tym nie kto inny, jak Jerbraz. - Dawaj mi to! O ile widgetów chcesz zagrać? - Może…pięć tysięcy? - Pięć? Phi, o tyle to ja bym grał z Voroxem. Dwadzieścia tysi. - Jesteś bardzo pewien swego. Myślisz, że wygrasz? – Toa Dźwięku wtrącił się do rozmowy. Był sceptycznie nastawiony do gier hazardowych z udziałem jego towarzysza-mistrza. Dziarski wojownik nie słuchał go, już bowiem wyrzucił na stół kilka kart. Rozpoczęło się starcie. Trwało ono kwadrans. Wbrew wizji Krakuy, Jerbraz wcale nie przegrał całego swojego majątku. Nie przegrał, a co chyba ważniejsze – wygrał pełną sumkę. - Gra z tobą była przyjemnością – powiedział agent. – To teraz przejdźmy do fajniejszego tematu. Kaska – uśmiechnął się, ale pewnie nikt tego nie zauważył. - Jakby to powiedzieć – podrapał się po głowie przeciwnik. – Nie spodziewałem się takiego wyniku. Nie mam tyle widgetów przy sobie. Możemy się dogadać inaczej… - Inaczej! – niewidzialny wojownik wybuchnął złością na cały lokal. Już się cieszył z wygranej, tymczasem miał pozostać z niczym. Niedorzeczność! – Nie będzie „inaczej”. Rzucił się na Vortixxa i zaczęli się „naparzać” w lokalu. - Mogliśmy to przewidzieć – skwitował Kaii, patrząc na kompana, który właśnie zabrał z jednego stołu butelkę i zaczął nią okładać oszusta. Snajperowi nie chciało się ingerować w te bójkę, wolał się delektować jej widokiem. – No to co, zdrowie Helryx, Krakua! – wzniósł kufel do góry. - Zdrowie Helryx! – potwierdził nosiciel Kanohi Suletu, pukając swoją szklanką o trunek kolegi. Oboje wówczas wzięli solidny łyk swoich napoi. – Dobre ta misja. Podoba mi się. - Mi również. Koledzy już mięli poprosić o dolewkę, lecz nie uczynili tego, gdyż uwagę Toa Lodu przykuła mała Matoranka, która biegła w ich kierunku z jakąś kartką. - List od dowódcy Zakonu Mata-Nui. – poinformowała, dając kopertę strzelcowi. Kaii natychmiast rozwinął wiadomość i zaczął ją czytać towarzyszowi ze stolika. - „Snajperze, Av-Metru została zaatakowane! Stolicę najechał Marendar – sekretna broń Agori. Nie wiemy skąd przybył. To bardzo groźna istota, która według informacji z naszego wywiadu zaczęła okupywać osadę wraz z Battera. Stamtąd planuje ekspansję na kolejne wioski. Twoje zadanie: dołączyć do Toa Inika, którzy już są na miejscu i zabić te kreaturę. Od teraz nie liczy się żaden Kodeks Toa. Do pomocy wysyłam Tobie dwóch wojowników. Powodzenia.” - Gruba akcja – skwitował Krakua, odkładając na bok trunek. To nie był dobry moment. – Musimy ruszać i to jak najszybciej. - Wróć – ja muszę – odparł snajper. – Wy zostaniecie tutaj i będziecie kontynuować misję. - Słucham?! Nowe Metru Nui potrzebuje nas bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Olejmy te zadanie i lećmy tam czym prędzej. - Nasza szefowa wybrała tylko mnie do tego zadania. Im będzie nas więcej, tym także większa szansa, że zostaniemy wykryci pośród zgliszczy Av-Metru. - Zatem reszta Zakonu ma czekać bezczynnie, w czasie, gdy Ty będziesz odwalał czarną robotę? - Hmmm…to trafne spostrzeżenie. Proponuje, abyście się udali do pozostałych osad. Jeśli moja, mała grupka nie zdoła zatrzymać tego całego Marendara, to może chociaż Wy pokonacie go w otwartej bitwie. Ruszaj z Jerbrazem i zorganizuj obronę dla Nowego MetruNui. Toa Dźwięku nie był do końca usatysfakcjonowany tą odpowiedzią. Palił się w nim temperament, który został prędko zagaszony przez pomysł Kaiia. Choć Krakua się z nim nie zgadzał, wiedział, że upór towarzysza zwycięży zawsze i nie zdoła mu przedstawić swoich racji. Dlatego też, po prostu skinął maską. - Przepraszam? – do rozmowy włączyła się posłańczyni. - Słucham, matoranko? – snajper pochylił się, aby lepiej usłyszeć delikatny głosik. - Tam na zewnątrz czeka na Ciebie dwoje istot. Kazali Ci przyjść. - Dobrze, dziękuję za informacje. Już do nich idę – powiedział, po czym rzucił na stół wiele widgetów, założył maskę (wcześniej miał ją zdjętą, gdyż pił) i u boku Toa Dźwięku opuścił bar. Wyszli na podwórze. Tam też, zgodnie z zapowiedzią, czekało na nich dwóch wojowników wytypowanych przez Helryx. - Witajcie, jestem Zaria – ukłonił się pierwszy z nich. Był on przedstawicielem żywiołu Żelaza i podobnie jak większość istot powiązanych z tą mocą, jego też cechowała barczysta budowa ciała. Był wysoki, wysportowany, potrafił bez problemu utrzymać swój topór za pomocą jednej ręki. Głos miał niski, ale zdecydowanie miły. Nosił ciemnobrązową Ruru, która nijak miała się do reszty jego ciała, w której dominował pomarańczowy odcień.– A to jest „Zapomniany”? – powiedział dziwnym tonem, jak gdyby kpiąc z tego przydomku. - Tak. Miło mi Was poznać – rzekł chłodno drugi. Po jego wyglądzie można było wywnioskować, że to Toa Cienia. Sam widok takiej istoty był rzadkością, a jego osobliwy wygląd tylko utwierdzał, że to ewenement na skalę światową. Ciało miał wychudzone, przykryte w niektórych miejscach cienkim, czarnym pancerzem. Gdzieniegdzie, w okolicach jego skóry dało się dostrzec niebieskie linie. Ślepia miał czerwone, na naramiennikach kolce, a jego mroczny wygląd dopełniała peleryna. Nawet jego czarna Hau niosła ze sobą grozę i niepokój. - Moja szefowa przysłała was do mnie – Kaii stanął krok do przodu, aktorsko prostując sylwetkę. – Jesteście zatem członkiem oddziału, którym dowodzę. Mam nadzieję, że nasza współpraca będzie owocna i wypełnimy… W tym momencie drzwi od lokalu, w którym jeszcze chwilę temu przebywali bohaterowie, zostały wyważone. Najpierw runął kawał dechy, a zaraz za nim poleciał Vortixx, upadając tuż pod nogami Zapomnianego. - Nawet nie próbuj go zabijać – warknął Jerbraz, który gotów był zrobić wszystko, aby tylko rzezimieszek zapłacił za swoje kłamstwa. – On jest mój. - Nie ma sprawy, jest twój – rzekł obojętnie mroczny Toa. – Lubię się pastwić nad swoimi ofiarami, ale nigdy ich nie zabijam. - Ej, facet! To świetny pomysł. Chyba też tak zrobię – bestialsko uśmiechnął się niewidzialny szermierz, przykładając oszustowi ostrze do krtani. - Jerbraz, już, wystarczy – powiedział spode łba Toa Lodu, gestykulując ręką, aby ten przestał. - Mamy poważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Av-Metru zostało zaatakowane. Wyruszam tam, aby zapobiec inwazji na kolejne wioski. Ty z Krakuą zorganizuj wsparcie pozostałych agentów i razem dokonajcie mobilizacji obrony. - Czyli Ty znowu zabierasz całą chwałę dla siebie? – syknął pogardliwie niespełniony oprawca. - Daj spokój, doskonale wiesz, że to nie tak. Zamiast się droczyć, ruszajcie ile tylko macie sił. Wasze zadanie musicie wykonać jak najszybciej, jest bardzo ważne. Słowem „ważne”, strzelec prawdopodobnie kupił sobie akceptacje tego planu przez Jerbraza. Ten wojownik uwielbiał być w centrum uwagi, aby pokazywać swojego niesamowite zdolności o których potem chwaliłby się przed samą Turaga Gali. Toa Dźwięku wymienił z niewidzialnym agentem porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i obaj po chwili opuścili drużynę, której miał przewodzić Kaii. - To…kiedy ruszamy, liderze? – spytał się gotowy do działania Zaria. - Jak to kiedy? Teraz! – zagarnął obie postacie ramionami i czym prędzej opuścili wschodnią część Le-Metru. - A gdzie twoja broń? – Toa Lodu spytał się mrocznego sadysty, kiedy zauważył, że towarzysz wyruszył bez żadnego ekwipunku. - Broń? Phi…nie potrzebuje żadnej – odparł Zapomniany. – Wystarczy mi moja moc. - Przekonamy się o tym w obliczu starcia. „Oby nie było takiej konieczności” – pomyślał Toa Cienia. ROZDZIAŁ II: PODZIEMIA Jaller z trudem pchnął drzwi. Jedną ręką siłował się ze starą, poniszczoną klamką, drugą zaś trzymał Hahli. Martwą Hahli. W końcu udało się przejść mu przez próg. Wówczas, dowódca drużyny Inika złożył swoją kompankę na stole. Tuż obok trzech innych ciał. Całe towarzystwo Toa Ognia zginęło podczas starć z Marendarem. Wszyscy podzielili los Matoro – poświęcili się w imię przyszłości słabszych istnień. Na początku padł Kongu, którego osobiście ukatrupił Marendar podczas pierwszej próby zdobycia jego fortecy. Podczas ucieczki z niej Nuparu podtrzymywał bramę wyjściową, która była bliska zawalenia. Na drugą stronę dotarła reszta oddziału, ale on sam zginął od morderczej salwy pocisków Battera, które skupiły się właśnie na nim. Hewkii natomiast czuwał jednej nocy na warcie. Spacerował przez zniszczone przedmieścia, dopóki nie natrafił na jedną z min, w którą nieświadomy wszedł. Doczołgał się do ostatnich żywych, ale Ci nie zdołali mu już pomóc. - Co ja powiem Macku? – wysapał słabym tchem Jaller, patrząc na zwłoki swojego zastępcy. Śmierć każdego członka oddziału niesamowicie doskwiera dowódcy. Tak było i tym razem. Czerwony wojownik długo nie mógł sobie wybaczyć straty Matoro. Gdy wydawało się, że wszystko będzie dobrze, a on wreszcie zapomniał, przybył ten okrutny tyran, który przejął Av-Metru. Terroryzował mieszkańców, którym pomagali wielcy obrońcy. Skończyło się to tak, że teraz Jaller został sam. Do nie dawna mógł jeszcze liczyć na wsparcie Hahli. To z jej pomocą ukrywał Matoran, sabotował działania Battera i dokonywał małych, wręcz partyzanckich ataków. Jego towarzyszka lubiła odwracać uwagę złoczyńców w czasie, gdy to on działał. W końcu jednak podleciała swoimi metalicznymi skrzydłami o jedno kio za daleko. Eskortowanie Turaga Mata zostało bowiem zauważone przez Marendara. Wódz mechanicznych zabójców powiększył wtedy swoje rozmiary, będąc wielkim jak Koloseum. Łatwo zlokalizował Toa Wody i swoją łapą złapał biedaczkę za skrzydła. Jednym spięciem dłoni zmiażdżył ich konstrukcję. Uziemiona bohaterka starała się go dźgać swoim Protostalowymi Szponami, ale to nic nie dawało. Próbowała skorzystać z mocy żywiołu, lecz i tym razem aura tyrana skutecznie jej to utrudniała. Wreszcie, znudzony Marendar machnął pazurem z drugiej łapy, prując przez ciało Hahli. Zaśmiał się swym tubalnym głosem na całą okolicę i cisnął pokonaną na opustoszałe ulice wioski. Stamtąd też zabrał ją dowódca Toa Inika. Spośród wszystkich strat, ta bolała go najbardziej. Jego przyjaciółka była z nim najdłużej, wspólnie przeżyli mnóstwo ekstremalnych przygód. Kształtowali swoją wzajemną relację jeszcze za czasów, kiedy konkurowali na arenie w trakcie zawodów Kohlii. Gdy Jaller poległ, to ona wykreowała jego postać, jako wzór do naśladowania. A jak powrócił? Nie opuszczali się praktycznie na krok. Niezależnie od tego, czy wiedli Matorańskie życie, badali nieznany ląd, czy szukali legendarnej maski w najciemniejszych odmętach oceanu – zawsze byli razem. Teraz ten porządek został zaburzony, a Jallerowi zdawało się, że stracił sens życia. Popatrzył kątem oka na jej skromne ciało. Zamiast się wyciszyć, zezłościł się niemożliwie. Z jego ręki buchał płomień, którym najchętniej podpaliłby te starą chałupę, w której musiał się ukrywać. Walnął z całej siły w ścianę i nie zauważył nawet, że przez to lekko wgniótł swój szkarłatny pancerz na palcach. Uderzał dalej. I dalej. I dalej. W końcu tynk zaczął się kruszyć, a całe fundamenty lekko się przesunęły. Dopiero wtedy Toa się opamiętał. Zmęczony, obsunął się na ziemię, opierając swe spięte plecy o ścianę. Założył dłonie na Arthron i pogrążył się w ciszy oraz skupieniu. Ocknął się dopiero, gdy zauważył, że przez krawędzie jego palców przebiega jakieś słabe światło. Z czasem robiło się jednak coraz to jaśniejsze i bardziej zielone. W końcu bohatera zaczęło to drażnić, dlatego opuścił ręce. Zobaczył, jak za chwilę do jego kryjówki wejdzie parę Battera, szukających łatwych celów. Oj, przeliczą się. Dowódca był w trudnym stanie emocjonalnym, ale uznał, że właśnie w tym tkwi jego siła. Nie mógł dać się łatwo załatwić. Gdy tylko zobaczył wychylających się za rogu przeciwników, kopnął pierwszego z nich, przewracając robota na resztę. Wykorzystał ten moment na pochwycenie swojego miecza, który jeszcze moment temu leżał odrzucony na podłodze. Teraz trzymał go pewnie i wykonał poziome cięcie, które ku jego zaskoczeniu zostało błyskawicznie sparowane przez jedną z maszyn. Wtedy Jaller przełożył ostrze mocy i spróbował analogicznie zaatakować z drugiej strony. Tam też spotkał się z blokadą. Powrócił do pozycji wyjściowej. Miał jakieś pół sekundy na ocenę sytuacji. Trzech wojowników. Tylko tyle zdołał określić. Wtedy bowiem, jedna z maszyn wskoczyła na plecy swojego sojusznika, przeskoczyła przez niego i stanęła z przodu. Wykonała pionowy zamach, od którego Jaller uchylił się w ostatniej chwili. Robot poleciał do przodu za chybionym ciosem, co wykorzystał Toa Ognia, kopiąc zdezorientowaną istotę na twardą ścianę. Do ataku przeszedł kolejny przedstawiciel Battera. W odróżnieniu od innych miał elektryczną włócznię, która posłał w stronę czerwonego wojownika. On pochwycił ją, a następnie obrócił się, myśląc, że szarżujący już na niego wróg pewnie się na nią nadzieję. Robot przewidział jednak ten ruch i złapał w porę swoją broń. Zaczął się siłować z Jallerem, który w gruncie rzeczy w życiu by z nim nie wygrał, ponieważ miał tylko jedną, wolną rękę (druga trzymała Miecz Mocy). Mógł nim dźgnąć rywala, ale za późno na to wpadł. On zdołał bowiem wyrwać z jego dłoni włócznie, a samego dowódcę Inika posłać do przodu. Tam czekał na niego ostatni z Battera, mając już przygotowany topór. Toa Ognia, niesiony siłą rzutu, przejechał pod długim ostrzem napastnika. Dojechał do ściany od której odbił się jedną nogą. W powietrzu nastawił miecz, którego kraniec zagłębił się idealnie w głowie oponenta. Protagonista spadł, wyciągając ostrze z pokonanego robota. Zostało tylko dwóch! Podniósł wzrok i wnet jego maska zderzyła się z pięścią bestii, która walczyła tą nieszczęsną, długą dzidą. Następnie maszyna pchnęła bronią do przodu. Jej grot nie spotkał się jednak z głową Jallera, lecz ścianą, gdyż ten lekko przekręcił kark. Wtedy Battera dotknął drugą łapą włóczni, przez to ta zaczęła nieoczekiwanie emitować prąd na swoim końcu. Toa Ognia poczuł jak ciepło nieprzyjemnie smaga i powoli zbliża się do krawędzi jego maski. Popatrzył szybko na tę rękę, która władała okrutną broń. Na niej był panel! Gdy tylko Jaller go spostrzegł, sfajczył go ogniem ze swojego ostrza. Zdziwiona maszyna natychmiast odrzuciła broń. Bohater wykorzystał jej odwrót, aby samemu lepiej przymierzyć na miejsce, w które chciał wysłać kolejny mały płomień ze swojego miecza, przewodzącego moc żywiołu. Zlokalizował ten panel i na nim skoncentrował wiązkę. Po chwili wybuchł, niszcząc robota i zadymiając całe pomieszczenie. Toa Ognia był zadowolony z tego zagrania, ale nie miał czasu, aby świętować. Wokół niego unosił się dym, który znacznie utrudniał mu widoczność. Wojownik postanowił się skupić. Teraz trzymał swój miecz przed sobą, oburącz, na wypadek szybkiego natarcia. Faktycznie, było naprawdę szybkie. Battera wyłonił się zza oparów i śmiałym ruchem szarpnął swoją maczetą do przodu, zderzając klingę z ostrzem Jallera, które bezwładnie poleciało gdzieś na bok od siły uderzenia. Toa został rozbrojony. Wiedział, że robot będzie chciał trafić go w głowę. Zdecydował się zakryć ją rękoma, z nadzieją, że dzięki ich poświęceniu, jego łeb wciąż będzie na karku. Czekał na ostrze i kątem oka widział już, jak spada w jego stronę. I ostrze spadło. Ale nie na niego! Dowódca Inika czekał cierpliwie, nawet zamknął ze strachu ślepia, ale nie poczuł żadnego bólu. Jedyne co usłyszał, to dźwięk niszczonego, rozszarpanego metalu. Zaryzykował zatem i otworzył powieki. Ujrzał przed sobą Battera, tak jak dawniej. Jego ciało różniło się jednak jednym szczegółem: całą pierś miał „przeoraną” przez topór. Był tam już chwilę, ale nieoczekiwanie jego właściciel szarpnął mocniej, ćwiartując maszynę po przekątnej. Przed Jallerem stanął nie kto inny jak Zaria. - Dzięki, było blisko – westchnął zmęczony Toa Ognia. - Nie ma sprawy. Jak domniemywam, jesteś Jaller? – spytał osiłek. - Tak. - Świetnie się składa. Szukamy Ciebie i twojej drużyny w tym pobojowisku już od dwóch dni. Przybyliśmy wam na ratunek. - Na ratunek, powiadasz? Szkoda, że tak późno – zesmutniał czerwony szermierz. Dym powoli opadł i odsłonił ciała jego czwórki przyjaciół, które nadal spoczywały na ogromnym, kamiennym stole. – Zostałem…tylko ja. Zaria nie krył skruchy na twarzy. Poklepał uratowanego po ramieniu, jak gdyby to miało pomóc w stracie bliskich. Toa Żelaza doskonale wiedział, co nowo-poznany towarzysz czuł. Zrozumiał, że musi czym prędzej zmienić temat. - Jesteś nam bardzo potrzebny. Wysłano nas, abyśmy zakończyli okupację Marendara. Te imię wywołało w Jallerze nagły przypływ wspomnień. Oczywiście, nie były dla niego przyjemne. Ten tyran stał się teraz głównym celem wojownika. On zaś, z trudem opanował emocje. Chciał zostawić te tragiczną przeszłość jego drużyny za sobą. -Nam? Nas? Myślałem, że przybyłeś sam – rzekł. - Nie, nie przybył – Toa Ognia usłyszał ponury głos za sobą. Odwrócił i zobaczył, jak w przejściu do kryjówki stał Zapomniany. To od niego pochodziły te słowa. - Dobrze Cię widzieć w jednym kawałku. – dodał ktoś inny, stojący na otwartej przestrzeni. Bohater opuścił dom i stanął tuż obok oczekującego Kaiia. -To cud, że jeszcze żyjesz. Musieliśmy przepchać się przez cztery oddziały wroga, zanim tu dotarliśmy. Jesteśmy już zmęczeni. To chyba najtrudniejsza misja w historii Zakonu – kontynuował strzelec. - A teraz pomyśl, że to dopiero początek – rzekł chłodno osamotniony dowódca zamordowanej ekipy. – Zresztą, grupy Battera to tylko wierzchołek gór Po-Metru. Prawdziwe zagrożenie stanowi… - tutaj Jaller wyraźnie zastopował. Chciał wypowiedzieć te paskudne imię, ale nienawiść do niego nie pozwalała mu na to. -…prawdziwe zagrożenie stanowi on. Wszystkie te roboty są w jakiś sposób kontrolowane przez niego. Jeśli zabijemy dowódcę, łatwo pokonamy resztę. - Co zatem proponujesz, musimy się do niego jakoś w końcu dostać. Nie możemy walczyć w nieskończoność. Na lądzie możesz ich spotkać na każdym zakręcie. W przestrzeni powietrznej dominują ich statki. Musielibyśmy zejść do podziemia, aby się ukryć. – snajper skrytykował pomysł Toa Ognia, ale momentalnie gwałtownie zmienił swe zdanie. Wpadł na pomysł. – Podziemia! No tak. Chodźcie! – pobiegł przed siebie, ponaglając resztę. Po minucie stali tuż nad zejściem do kanalizacji. Kaii otworzył je, zachęcając druhów do zejścia w „ciemną czeluść”. - Chyba żartujesz, że tam wskoczę – załamał się Toa Cienia. - Masz jakiś lepszy pomysł? – warknął zdeterminowany Jaller i jako pierwszy śmiało zszedł po drabince na dół. - No…nie mam – Zapomniany zdał sobie sprawę, że to było prawdopodobnie jedyne rozwiązanie. Przełożył przez otwór jedną stopę, ale na tym poprzestał – Może jeszcze to obgadamy? Toa Lodu i Żelaza spiorunowali go wymownymi spojrzeniami. - Dobra, dobra, luz. Już idę. Schodził jednak za wolno. Zaria więc kopnął go, przez co ten spadł z hukiem na dół. Niezła pomoc. Potem zeszli pozostali. Pochód zamknął Kaii. Pomyślał sobie, że teraz nadarzyła się okazja, aby rozprawić się z demonami własnej przeszłości. Mógł wreszcie zreflektować się. Drużyna musiała poruszać się bardzo powoli przy ściekach. Nie mogli przeprawić się szybko, ponieważ wewnątrz panowała kompletna ciemność. Ze wsparciem przyszedł jednak Zapomniany, którego wyostrzone zmysły ułatwiały kierowanie ekipą. Tym samym zażegnali jeden problem. Z drugim jednak, pozornie nieistotnym, a w praktyce bardzo denerwującym, nie byli w stanie się uporać. Okazał się nim smród. - Ten odór mnie wykańcza – pierwszy na słowa zebrał się Zaria. Zastanawiał się, czy inni uznają go za mięczaka, ale wszyscy - bez wyjątku - walczyli z cuchnącym zapachem. W końcu dotarli do kolejnego włazu. - Czy to już tu? – powiedział Toa Żelaza, jeszcze raz ujawniając swoją słabość. Jego mroczny kompan spojrzał na kartkę z planami, która wisiała obok drabinki, ale z przykrością stwierdził: - Nie, jesteśmy za daleko od jego pałacu. Musimy jeszcze pokonać kilka takich dystansów. - Wolałbym walczyć, niż się szlajać w kanalizacji. – mruknął zmęczony osiłek. Miał dopowiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale wtem, w pół zdania przerwał mu Jaller: - Jeśli mamy jakąkolwiek okazję, aby uniknąć starcia, musimy z niej korzystać. – powiedział pewnie, wychodząc przed Toa Cienia. Planował szybko wmaszerować na przód, ale poczuł, jak coś ogranicza jego ruch. Odwrócił się i zobaczył pazurzastą dłoń Zapomnianego, która trzymała go za bark. - Nie ruszaj się! Coś słyszałem. Gdy tylko komunikat ten dotarł do reszty, ci natychmiast się uzbroili. Zaria doszukał się w odmętach wrogu kija od swego topora, Kaii zsunął z pleców karabin, a miecz Jallera zapłonął jego mocą. Zapomniany natomiast, jak zwykle, stał bez żadnego oręża. Niby byli przygotowani do ewentualnego pojedynku, ale w praktyce każdy z nich czuł dreszcze. Sytuacji nie pomagał wszędobylski smród, który tylko osłabiał zmysły wojowników. A oni czekali, czekali i czekali. - Może Ci się przewidziało? – w końcu spytał snajper, dziwiąc się, że towarzysz mógł się pomylić. - Pewnie masz rację – szepnął Toa Cienia, ale nie mógł zaakceptować tego zdania. Naprawdę wydawało mu się, że coś słyszał. Członkowie kompanii odetchnęli. Całe szczęście, okazało się to wszystko fałszywym alarmem. Przeszli jednak dosłownie dwa kroki, gdy nagle usłyszeli: - Padnij! – zawołał Zapomniany, a na bohaterów zaczął wysypywać się grad pocisków. Najwyraźniej Battera patrolowali nawet ścieki. Drużyna powoli przeczołgała się do jednej z krawędzi korytarza. Dopiero tam mogli stanąć na równe nogi. Byle na tyle oddaleni od robotów, że choć te prawdopodobnie strzelały na ślepo i pewnie nie widziały jeszcze wrogów, to jedynie słyszały ich rozmowę. Toa zyskali może kilkadziesiąt sekund na obmyślenie planu. - W życiu nie wygramy z nimi w takich warunkach! – powiedział Jaller. – Chyba musimy jednak wyjść na powierzchnię. - Podzielam twoje zdanie towarzyszu. – poparł go Toa Żelaza. – Ostatecznie zdanie należy jednak do dowódcy. - Ja jestem przecież dowódcą. – zdziwił się były szef drużyny Inika, ale nagle uświadomił sobie, że nie ma już kim dowodzić. – Ach, no…a kto jest tym waszym liderem? - Kaii. - Co zatem myślisz o tym pomyśle, snajperze? Strzelec, jak się okazało, nie był przejęty rozmową. Zamiast tego, w czasie gdy reszta debatowała, on wzniósł lodową barierę. Stworzył ją, za pomocą swojej mocy, gdy dotknął dwóch, równoległych ścian korytarza. Na początku zaczęły je obrastać małe, poziome sople, ale rosły gwałtownie, aż w końcu połączyły się ze „sąsiadami”, budując tym samym twardą skorupę. - Kupiłem nam tym zagraniem parę minut – pochwalił się snajper. – Co do pomysłu, jak najbardziej go popieram – powiedział, po czym sam, jako pierwszy, wzbił się po belkach na górę. Powoli uchylił właz i promienie słońca nieprzyjemnie zaczęły go atakować po oczach. - Światło! – zawołał uradowany Zaria. - Wolę ciemności. – stwierdził szczerze Zapomniany, co skończyło się ponownym, wymownym spojrzeniem w jego stronę. Kaii natomiast przesunął wieko jeszcze dalej i powoli wychylił maskę na powierzchnię. Nadal drażniło go południowe słońce, ale musiał ocenić miejsce, na które mają wstąpić. Słyszał dźwięki, harmider, który przypominał coś, co sunie po ziemi. Obrócił się w lewą stronę. Nic. Przewrócił oczyma przed siebie. Pusto. Skręcił kark w prawo i w ostatniej chwili schował go przed…gąsienicami czołgu! Dosłownie, gdyby nie zabrał głowy w porę, pewnie zostałaby z niej mokra papka. - Czy oni sobie żartują?! – stracił jakąkolwiek nadzieje i przesunął pokrywkę. - No i po świetle – mruknął Toa Żelaza. Po chwili zamiast czystego powietrza, które na moment wypełniło jego nozdrza, znów wrócił ściekowy odór. - Co zauważyłeś na górze? – dopytywał się Jaller. - Ekhm…oni mają czołgi. Wszyscy słuchali, ale nikt nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. - No wiecie, takie wielkie, żelazne, kwadratowe dziadostwa z działami – biały strzelec chciał odrobiną humoru rozluźnić i tak spiętą atmosferę, ale to nie polepszyło ich sytuacji. Wszyscy nadal patrzyli w niego wgapieni, niczym młode Muaka które teraz naśladuje matkę, aby w przyszłości wyrosnąć na dorodnego osobnika. Teraz to on czuł się jak rodzic, od którego decyzji zależy dobrobyt następnego pokolenia. Żywot dowódcy był trudny. – Zostajemy tu. W czwórkę nie damy radę rozwalić takiego pojazdu – powiedział, po czym ponownie uformowali szyk i zaczęli szukać innej drogi wśród kanalizacji. Wśród jednego z mniejszych korytarzy znaleźli rozgałęzienie. Była to ścieżka na około, szli bowiem dłuższą trasą, którą ponownie dotrą do miejsca, gdzie wcześniej spotkali roboty. Zapomniany, który jako jedyny orientował się w przestrzeni, poinformował o tym pozostałych. Na początku zażądali odwrotu, ale Toa Lodu skarcił ich pytaniem retorycznym: „A niby dokąd?”. Od tej pory wszyscy umilkli. W końcu zbliżyli się do terytorium Battera. Wychylili się zza krawędzi ściany i dostrzegli naprawdę sporą liczbę oponentów. - Ile ich jest? Dziesięciu? Piętnastu? – dopytywał Zaria, oczekując szybkiej i cichej odpowiedzi od Toa Cienia. - Naliczyłem ponad trzydziestu – odparł tamten. - Te maszyny atakują tylko ruchome cele – powiedział Jaller. – Może uda nam się przejść bardzo powoli, tak, by nas nie wykryły. - Co jeśli nas zauważą? Zmiotą nas w pył – odmienne zdanie wyraził Zapomniany. – Widzę, że każdy z nich jest dobrze uzbrojony. Jakieś wizjery, sensory optyczne. To bardzo zaawansowana technologia, na pewno nas znajdą. - I tak musimy jakoś przejść, prędzej czy później sprawdzą te miejsce – szeptem kontynuował Toa Ognia. – Jeśli teraz postaramy się ich obejść, w razie wykrycia zostaną nam dwie opcje. Albo puścimy się biegiem, albo skupią ogień tylko na jednym z nas. - Chcesz tutaj zostawić kogoś na pewną śmierć? Jak jesteś taki mądry, to sam idź pierwszy. Rozprują Cię szybciej niż mruga krab Pewku – Zapomniany warknął, oburzony tą niedorzeczną propozycją. - Ja idę dalej. Mam osobistą sprawę do…ich dowódcy. – powiedział Toa Ognia, znów nie mogąc ułożyć ust w takich sposób, aby wydobyło się z nich jedno słowo. Marendar. - Ja tym bardziej muszę przeżyć, bo kto inny was wyprowadzi z kanalizacji? W takiej sytuacji zostali tylko Zaria i Kaii. - Mam to zrobić, liderze? – spytał się ten pierwszy, przełykając ślinę. Drugi zaś główkował i widać było po jego wyrazie twarzy, że coś kombinuje. Niestety, mimika ta szybko przekształciła się w gest bezradności, poczucie słabości. - Nie, ja to zrobię – powiedział wreszcie. - Wykluczone, lider nie może zginąć, jesteś nam bardzo potrzebny! – pierwszy raz Toa Żelaza naprawdę się zdenerwował. Zapomniany, dzięki swojemu wzroku zauważył, jak jego wieczny uśmiech przekształcił się w poważną minę. – To już ja wolę się poświęcić. - Wybacz towarzyszu, doceniam twoją lojalność, ale chyba nie mamy innego wyboru. Stworzę tarczę, która mnie ochroni. Jeśli przegram, Battera być może mnie nie zabiją – zabraknie im pocisków, a łatwo ukatrupić się nie dam. Zapomniany, czy mają oni jakąś broń białą. Toa Cienia zmrużył oczy, analizując uzbrojenie oddalonego wroga. - Nie, mają tylko blastery. - Dobrze! Więc co najwyżej mocno oberwę, nie będą miały mnie czym ukatrupić. Na bank zaprowadzą mnie do twierdzy Marendara, by tam dokonać egzekucji na oku swego pana. - To prawda, on bardzo lubi oglądać sceny śmierci. – potwierdził Jaller, pamiętając o tym, jak skończyła jego drużyna. - Właśnie. Myślę po za tym, że ten tyran może mnie rozpoznać. Dla niego bardziej opłacalny będzie okup. Ten gość na pewno nie jest głupi, wie, co dla niego najlepsze. A Helryx? Będzie gotowa za mnie zapłacić każdą sumę. Nikt nie musi umierać. Reszta grupy patrzyła i podziwiała abstrakcyjny plan kolegi. Prawdopodobnie, gdyby mieli czas, mogliby wymyślić coś lepszego, ale ich obecna pozycja i zadanie sprawiały, że decyzja musiała być podjęta szybko. - Panowie, to rozkaz – powiedział strzelec, tak aby nikt nie miał wątpliwości. – Ruszajcie. Skoro rozkaz, to rozkaz. Trójka bohaterów, słysząc go, powoli wyłoniła się na otwartą przestrzeń korytarza. Szli bardzo niepewnie, przy okazji uważnie szukając jakiś zagłębień w których mogliby się ukryć przed ewentualnym gradem pocisków. Niczego jednak nie zauważyli. Tym samym, napięcie bardzo się podniosło. Zaria szedł z boku, najbliżej krawędzi ścieżki, która oddzielała stary, obleśny chodnik od jeszcze brzydszej wody. Nagle, stopa obsunęła mu się do tego „płynu”. Plusk wzbudził uwagę Battera, które natychmiast odwróciły się w stronę uciekinierów. - Wiejemy! – wrzasnął Jaller i wszyscy popędzili przez siebie na najwyższych obrotach. Toa Ognia odwrócił się i zobaczył światła blasterów. Przez moment myślał, że to tylko latarki, zamontowane na karabinach. Zmienił jednak zdanie, gdy zobaczył, jak pociski z olbrzymią prędkością zaczęły przecinać powietrze. Prosto w kierunku drużyny. Wtedy do akcji wkroczył Kaii. Przetoczył się po ziemi i w oka mgnieniu uruchomił przed sobą białe pole. Było to nic innego jak wielka, lodowa osłona, która została przywołana dzięki jego mocy . - Biegnijcie, ile tylko sił dał wam Mata Nui! – krzyknął strzelec, podtrzymując tarczę. Odwrócił się w kierunku maszyn i zobaczył, jak część promieni odbija się w ich kierunku. Wrócił jednak wzrokiem do kompanów, gdy przypomniał sobie, że nie powiedział jeszcze wszystkiego. – Hej, Jaller! Były lider biegł jako ostatni. Zahamował i spojrzał w kierunku strzelca. - Tak? - Teraz ty dowodzisz – powiedział Kaii i odwrócił głowę, gdy tylko spostrzegł, jak fragment osłony zaczął powoli pękać. Nowy dowódca nic nie odpowiedział, tylko skinął głową i dołączył do reszty. Toa, którzy uciekli, wkrótce potem wydostali się na powierzchnię. A snajper, wbrew przewidzeniom, utrzymywał tarcze tak długo, że w końcu zsunął się na ziemie z powodu wyczerpania. Wtedy, Battera, nie wiedząc co zrobić z wykończonym wojownikiem, zabrały go do Marendara. ROZDZIAŁ III: SOJUSZNIK I RYWAL - Czekajcie! Wolniej, już nie mogę! – marudził Zapomniany. Miał serdecznie dość tej podróży. Lubił poruszać się wśród mroku, ale nawigowanie kompletnie ślepymi kompanami bardzo go zmęczyło. Do tego jeszcze ta niezapomniana ucieczka… - Nie tylko ty towarzyszu odczuwasz zmęczenie, nie tylko ty…-odparł równie słabo Zaria. Jego jednak nie zniszczyła tak bardzo sama wędrówka, jak poświęcenie Kaiia. Bardzo głupio czuł się, zostawiając lidera na pastwę tych okrutnych bestii. – Ale…nie możemy się wycofać. Zbliżyliśmy się znacząco do Marendara – powiedział i spojrzał przed siebie. Przed nim rozpościerała się panorama zniszczonego centrum metropolii. Jego trzy, charakterystyczne wieże były teraz połączone metalicznymi wiązaniami. Pokryto je blachą i reflektorami. Na innych budynkach pojawiło się oświetlenie, które zapewne pomagało wykrywać intruzów. Na ziemi leżały kolczatki, a przez powietrze od czasu do czasu przemierzał jeden ze statków Battera. Roboty zdobyły całkowitą kontrolę nad tą częścią Av-Metru, a ich lider zagarnął dla siebie najwyższe budynki i utworzył z nich własne, prywatne centrum dowodzenia. - I my mamy to podbić? – podirytował się Toa Cienia. – Chyba żartujecie, że tam wejdę. - Doskonale wiesz, że musisz, więc po co zadajesz te pytania? – odparł Jaller. – Jest nas tylko trzech, to działa na naszą korzyść. Przy odrobinie szczęścia możemy wejść do środka niezauważeni. - I tu jest Długi Kieł pogrzebany, bo jakoś ostatnio to nam nie dopisuje – warknął Zapomniany. – Mniejsza o to, musimy odpocząć. - W końcu mówisz z sensem. Bohaterowie zdecydowali się zatem znaleźć jakąś kryjówkę. Szukali domostwa, które byłoby na tyle oddalone od patrolów Battera, że choć część z Toa mogłaby na moment zmrużyć oczy bez obaw, że ktoś przyłoży im w trakcie snu nóż do gardła. Niestety, większość budynków była w fatalnym stanie. Nie miały dachów, często także brakowało im pojedynczych ścian – prawdopodobnie było to spowodowane bombardowaniami, które rozpoczęły szturm na miasto. W końcu, pierwotnie rozdzielona drużyna znów spotkała się pośród zgliszczy. Nikt jednak nie oznajmił, aby znalazł ciekawą lokalizację. Zaria miał jednak inną wiadomość. - Wydaje mi się, że jacyś inni Toa mogą tu być i się gdzieś ukrywać – powiedział, po czym zaprowadził ich do linki, która łączyła ze sobą dwa krańce budynków. - I co? To tylko dobrze naprężona sieć – odparł zmęczony, mroczny wojownik. Oczekiwał spotkania z jakimś Toa, tymczasem kumpel pokazał mu byle jak skonstruowaną pułapkę. - To coś jest zbyt…proste. Te maszyny korzystają z zaawansowanego sprzętu. Na co im taka pułapka? – odpowiedział Toa Żelaza, chcąc dotknąć linkę i lepiej się jej przyjrzeć. Nagle jednak usłyszał głos: - Stój! Wojownikowi zdawało się, że przez jego kanaliki słuchowe przemknęły słowa jakiejś kobiety. Rozglądał się w każdym kierunku, ale nie odnalazł nikogo, kto mógłby mu odradzać dotknięcia linki. Zatem, postanowił sprowokować właścicielkę tego głosu. Ponownie schylił się, aby puknąć palcem w pułapkę. Nagle, grot nieznanej strzały wbił się w ziemię, tuż przy dłoni osiłka. - Więcej razy nie będę prosić – zdenerwowała się postać, którą Zaria tym razem zlokalizował. Na górze jednego z budynków ukrywała się Toa Psioniki. Miała niebiesko-złoty pancerz, którego błysk natychmiast zainteresował wojowników. Odbijał promienie słoneczne, przez co pod odpowiednim kątem trudno było ją zauważyć. Dodatkowo, nosiła sporych rozmiarów płaszcz z kapturem. Bohaterka jako swoją maskę wybrała Kakamę. - Kim jesteś, łuczniczko? – spytał Jaller. - Chyba to ja powinnam zadać te pytanie. - Proszę bardzo, Zaria, Jaller i Zapomniany. Trzech agentów Zakonu Mata Nui, szukających sposobu na zabicie Marendara i odbicie naszego dawnego przełożonego, Toa Lodu. - Haha…- strzelczyni złapała się za głowę i przez moment rozmyślała. – Oni sprawiali wiele problemów, zwłaszcza mi. - Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? – zaciekawił się Zaria. - Nie ważne. Mam do ciebie jedną prośbę, mógłbyś zostawić te sieć w spokoju? Dopiero wtedy pomarańczowy wojownik dostrzegł, że wciąż ma dłoń tuż przy zasadzce. - Przepraszam – rzekł, oddalając rękę. - Dzięki, że mnie wysłuchałeś. Ten mechanizm aktywuje bomby, umieszczone w obu budynkach. Są tak ustawione, aby gruzy spadły na drogę. Tę, na której Ty teraz stoisz. - Och…w takim wypadku, to mi głupio i to ja powinienem dziękować – Toa Żelaza lekko się speszył. - Jesteś nieźle przygotowana na każde niebezpieczeństwo. – Zapomniany wyraził szczery podziw dla jej pułapki. - Nie będę zaprzeczać. Trochę się na tym znam. - Słuchaj, fajnie się gada, ale powiesz nam, kim jesteś? – powiedział Jaller. - Hmmm…może….kiedyś. Na razie nie mam na to czasu, chodźcie za mną. – powiedziała dziewczyna, po czym zsunęła się z budynku, założyła kołczan na plecy i zaczęła iść przed siebie. Wówczas Toa Żelaza i Cienia spojrzeli pytająco na dowódcę. - To niebezpieczna babka – stwierdził jeden. - Niebezpieczna, ale dla naszych wrogów. Dla nas może okazać się wartym sojusznikiem – odparł drugi. - Zgadzam się z Zarią, chwilowo musimy zdać się na nią – dodał Jaller. Gdy wspólnie podjęli tę decyzję, czym prędzej podążyli śladem nowej kompanki. Ona zaś zaprowadziła ich do podziemi, konkretniej – do metra. Zeszli po schodach, po czym dziewczyna zasugerowała, aby zatknęli uszy. Dwójka z Toa spełniła te prośbę, ale mrocznemu oprawcy gdzieś ona umknęła. Efektem tego było jego przestraszenie, gdy usłyszał ogromny huk. Była to kolejna ze sztuczek łuczniczki. Na ścianie zamontowała tłoki z siłownikami, które były przytwierdzone do dużego, kamiennego fragmentu kondygnacji. Gdy pociągnęła za dźwignię, mechanizm ten przesuwał kamienny blok na miejsce wejścia do metra. Najlepsze w tym rozwiązaniu było to, że Battera -przechadzając się po powierzchni - nie wiedzieli, że tutaj jest jakieś wejście. Ten mechanizm miał jednak jeden defekt – huk. Właśnie ten, od którego Zapomniany o mało co nie dostał zawału. - Zapraszam – powiedziała gospodarz, otwierając drzwi, które należały do pojazdu sunącego po torach. Bohaterowie weszli do środka. Było to coś na wzór bardzo starego pociągu transportowego, który pozostał tutaj po budowie metropolii. Większość z jego wagonów stała nieużywana, ale w jednym z nich rozgościła się lokatorka. Jej „mieszkanie” było intrygujące – przeplatały się w nim typowe przedmioty jak fotele, łóżko i lampy, a tuż obok nich znalazło się miejsce na różnego typu skrzynie, gdzie leżały gadżety zabrane Battera. Nowoczesność i komfort w jednym. - Może jeszcze nam powiesz, że to jeździ? – podekscytował się Toa Żelaza. Ich towarzyszka tylko się uroczo zaśmiała, po czym zaskoczyła wszystkich odpowiedzią: „Pracuję nad tym”. - Nie ważne, czy śmiga, czy też nie. Ważnie jest to, że w końcu znaleźliśmy miejsce, gdzie można odsapnąć – próżny Toa Cienia doszedł do siebie po niespodziewanym, głośnym dźwięku i postanowił nie czekać na pozostałych, tylko samemu zajął pół siedzeń w przedziale, na których rozłożył swoje giczoły. Odetchnął z ulgą, a pozostali mieli wrażenie, że od razu zasnął. Jaller nie zwrócił uwagi na konformistyczny styl życia kolegi, lecz uzbrojenie. Przeszedł do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia, gdzie na jednej ze ścian umieszczono chwytaki. Na nich zaś spoczywały rozmaite groty strzał, łuki, sztylety i…parę butów na koturnie. Wojownik wziął jeden z nich i zobaczył ukryte ostrze w obcasie. Zdziwił się i odrzucił go na bok. - Nie masz jakiś porządnych mieczy. Coś jak to? – spytał się lider, klepiąc po swoim ostrzu, które miał wpięte w pas. - Miecze są dla cieniasów. Łuki, to jest to – droczyła się sojuszniczka. - Nasz pojmany kolega by się nie zgodził. - A to czemu? - Jest strzelcem, tak jak Ty. Używa karabinu. Toa Psioniki na te słowa prychnęła ustami, z wyraźną zazdrością, którą nieumiejętnie starała się zatuszować. - Każdy głupek umie korzystać z celowników i zdać się na łaskę sprzętu. Ja wolę praktyczniejsze metody. - Takie jak mieszkanie w przedziale? – zachichotał Zaria. - Tak! W końcu chyba nawet najmniej rozgarnięty Battera będzie szukać wrogów na powierzchni. Ale tutaj, pod ziemią… - …też tu są – wtrącił się Jaller – Mieliśmy już jedno spotkanie z nimi i wolelibyśmy uniknąć kolejnych, dopóki nie zabijemy Marendara. To nasz priorytet – wziął wdech. - Dziękujemy za twoją gościnę i mamy nadzieję, że wesprzesz nas w tej misji. - Kurcze, jasne. Bardzo chętnie. Ale wiecie, jak trudne będzie to zadanie? Widziałam go na własne oczy. - Słuchaj – Toa Ognia niespodziewanie zbliżył się i spojrzał w zielone oczy pani gospodarz - on zamordował moją rodzinę. Istoty, za które poświęciłbym się. Doskonale wiem, na co się pisze, podobnie jak i mój oddział. Jesteśmy świadomi tego niebezpieczeństwa, ale musimy spróbować. - Nie będę Was zatrzymywać, wręcz przeciwnie – pomogę Wam. Brakowało mi towarzystwa, a wy macie dobre zamiary. - I super – powiedział Toa Ognia, po czym minął dziewczynę i zaczął rozglądać się po reszcie pojazdu. W pierwszym pomieszczeniu zostali tylko umięśniony wojownik walczący toporem i strzelczyni. - Chciałbym spytać o jedno. Nie przedstawiłaś się nam, jak mamy Cię nazywać? - Mnie? – bohaterka zaskoczyła się tym pytaniem, ale zrozumiała, że czas na nie odpowiedzieć. - Jestem Kaiha. Nadeszła pora na sen. Zapomniany już od dawna leżał rozłożony na siedzeniach metra, wkrótce także dołączyła do niego Kaiha. Zaria również próbował zmrużyć oczy, ale skutecznie utrudniało mu w tym klaskanie i kopanie Jallera. Ich dowódca przemieszczał się po całym pojeździe, non stop o coś pukał lub uderzał. Toa Żelaza był zaskoczony, że jego towarzysz po tak trudnym dniu stał na równych nogach. - Nie możesz spać? – spytał się osiłek, przeciągając się na pół wejścia. - Oh, Zaria. Tak…nie mogę. Przepraszam…obudziłem cie – zdziwił się sojusznik. - Heh, aby kogoś obudzić, ten ktoś musi wpierw usnąć. A uwierz mi, że przez harmider jaki robisz, nie jest to możliwe – Toa Żelaza mrugnął ironicznie okiem, ale chyba nie był zły na kolegę. – Domyślam się, czemu nie możesz odpocząć. Wciąż chodzą Ci po głowie. Czerwony bohater wyglądał tak, jakby domyślał się o czym mówi rozmówca. - Dziwisz się? Inika byli dla mnie wszystkim. Nikt nie wie, co oznacza taka strata – wojownik nerwowo wzruszył ramionami. - Uwierz mi, wiem. Jaller poczuł się zaskoczony. Powoli otworzył usta, w „akcie oszołomienia”. Uważnie zbadał wzrokiem towarzysza i spojrzał mu w oczy, jak gdyby z nich mógł wyczytać prawdę. Był w szoku. - Co cię takiego spotkało? - To długa historia dowódco. - A my mamy jeszcze dłuższą noc. - Cóż, skoro tak twierdzisz – Zaria podrapał się po głowie, po czym zasiadł na jednej ze skrzyń i zaczął opowiadać. - To był piękny, jesienny wieczór. Mój lud zbierał się do odpoczynku. W trakcie dnia miała u nas miejsce wystawa Rahi. My, gdy słońce zaszło, zanosiliśmy pozostałości z tego festiwalu do pobliskiego kamieniołomu. Zostawiliśmy wtedy resztę osady, która odpoczywała w domach. Gdy wracaliśmy, usłyszeliśmy wrzaski i okrzyki. Te pierwsze, dochodziły od naszych najbliższych, zaś drugie od Makuta. Zaatakowali wioskę i zaczęli mordować mieszkańców. Stanęliśmy z nimi w otwartym pojedynku, ale te poczwary zdążyły już wyrządzić niewyobrażalne szkody. Odparliśmy ich atak, ale nie było powodów do radości. Oni wymordowali większość rodzin, zniszczyli naszą własność, zrównali z pyłem moje rodzinne miejsce zamieszkania. - To okrutne…-słabym tchem rzekł Toa Ognia. – Jak podnieśliście się po tej stracie? - Zacznijmy od tego, że nie każdy się podniósł. Dla przykładu, mój przyjaciel Ferin stracił tego dnia najwierniejszą partnerkę. Nigdy do końca nie zaakceptował tej tragedii. Ta postać wyjątkowo przejęła Jallera. Zdawało mu się, że ta jedna cecha, jaką była utrata towarzyszki, złączyła go z nim. Lider zaczął przez chwilę się zastanawiać, po czym rzekł: - Myślisz, że będę taki, jak on? - Mojego druha zniszczyła potrzeba zemsty. Opowiadam Tobie te historię, bo nie chcę, aby spotkał cię podobny los, ale tak – możesz się nim stać. - Nie chcę, by i mnie to spotkało – rzekł lider, patrząc w podłogę. Nagle podniósł głowę w stronę drugiego rozmówcy - Ale…jak mam o tym zapomnieć? To mnie obgryza ze środka, przygnębia coraz bardziej. Cały mój umysł szuka możliwości, aby przelać krew w imię poległych Toa. - Moim zdaniem nie powinieneś skupiać się na zemście. To nigdy nie prowadzi do czegoś dobrego. - Nie pytałem się, dlaczego mszczenie się jest złe, tylko jak mam się z tym uporać! – podirytował się Toa Ognia. – Moment. A ty? Co zrobiłeś, że stałeś się…no wiesz, normalny? Zaria uśmiechnął się słysząc te pytanie. Miał okazję opowiedzieć własną historię. - Na początku również chciałem wyładować na kimś swoją złość. Polowałem na Makuta, wielu z nich zabiłem, nazwano mnie wtedy zabójcą. Gdy usłyszałem takie słowa o mnie, skończyłem z tym. Nie zamierzałem łamać Kodeksu Toa. Doszedłem do wniosku, że choć wiele rzeczy w życiu straciłem, także jest mnóstwo, które mi zostały. Które mogę nazwać „moimi” i które chcę chronić, aby nie zostały zniszczone, tak jak cała moja przeszłość. Musiałem sobie znaleźć zajęcie, jakie mnie całkowicie wchłonie i pokaże, że choć na świecie roi się zła, zawsze znajdzie się też odrobina nadziei. - Najpierw musiałbym odszukać coś, na czym zależałoby mi tak samo, jak na dobru mej drużyny. Przekładałem ich życie i status ponad wszystko, nie będę w stanie znaleźć nikogo i niczego, kto wypełni te pustkę, jaka po nich została – Toa Ognia zmarkotniał i przypomniał sobie martwe ciało Hahli. Zrobiło mu się słabo i niedobrze, lecz nie dał tego po sobie poznać. - Zatem zostaw ten etap za sobą i rozpocznij następny. - Jesteś bardzo filozoficzny, towarzyszu. Kąciki ust Zarii ponownie się uniosły. Faktycznie, cała jego historia ukształtowała ten charakter i sprawiła również to, że chciał motywować innych do działania swoją pozytywną gadką. - Najgorszą rzeczą, jaką możesz w tej chwili odczuwać, jest gniew. Ta emocja zawłada tobą całkowicie i sprawia, że nie zyskujesz zapału, który chcesz otrzymać – a wręcz przeciwnie, tracisz go. Bo on gdzieś tam w środku już jest – Toa Żelaza brnął dalej. - Sugerujesz, abym był szczęśliwy po ich stracie? Przecież to nie ma najmniejszego sensu. - Zgadza się, nie ma. W ostatnich dniach spotkało cię mnóstwo przykrości, a przez nie na pewno będziesz przygnębiony. Ba, twoja rozpacz w tej sytuacji będzie nawet wskazana. Ja tylko próbuję cię przestrzec, aby nie trwała wiecznie. Dostajesz obsesji na jej punkcie, a tego uwierz mi - naprawdę nie chcesz. - Zatem, co proponujesz? - Umiar, umiar i jeszcze raz umiar. Znasz takie słowo? - Owszem, kojarzę i nawet wiem, co znaczy. - Zatem zadbaj o to, abyś nie gloryfikował zanadto potrzeby zemsty. Jeśli sam będziesz się pchał to działania, ta w końcu cię opanuje. A jak ci przedstawiłem wcześniej, nie tędy droga. Sugeruje – przestań walczyć z przeznaczeniem, jakie dla twoich przyjaciół wybrał Mata Nui. Zaakceptuj je, pogódź się z tym. Czasem bezsensowna walka i pchanie się do przodu pod wpływem agresji nie przyniesie żadnych korzyści. Zachowaj spokój, bo jutrzejszy dzień może być lepszy. - Łatwo Ci mówić, jestem Toa. Walka to moje życie. - I tutaj palnąłeś taką głupotę, jakiej bym się nie spodziewał nawet po młodym Matau – zaśmiał się wojownik. - Olśnij mnie zatem. - Misją Toa nie jest zabijanie tych, których się nienawidzi, lecz walka o tych, których się ceni, szanuje i są słabszymi. - To ciekawy pogląd, ale nie mogę się z nim zgodzić. Inne istoty nie zastąpią pustki po stracie najbliższych. Wierzysz w nierealne wartości, w to, że życie może się zmienić. Dla mnie wyznaczyło ono tylko jedną ścieżkę i to nią musze się teraz poruszać. Chcę zabić dowódcę Battera. To mój cel, do którego dojdę. - Mylisz się. Nie pokonasz najsilniejszego wroga, jeśli nie zwyciężysz z samym sobą – nagle Toa Żelaza zesmutniał i chciał opuścić pokój, ale wtem usłyszał odpowiedź: - Ja…ja nie chcę ze sobą zwyciężać! – krzyknął Jaller, ale łatwo można było zauważyć, że wyraźnie wahał się wypowiedzieć te zdanie. - Nie tłucz się tak, czeka nas trudny dzień – Zaria zignorował słowa dowódcy, ziewnął i zagasił światło, mimo, że ten cały czas stał w pokoju. Toa Ognia długo jeszcze stąpał się w ciemnościach. Powstrzymywał się od wyłamywania kostek, stukania w szybę itd. W końcu, zmęczony przemyśleniami, sam postanowił się zdrzemnąć. Gdy jednak tylko zasypiał, natychmiast przybywał ten sam koszmar, ukazujący śmierć jego przyjaciół. Jego drużyna. Najlepsza, najdroższa, najsilniejsza. Musiał ich pomścić, miał wrażenie, że tego właśnie potrzebowali. A on? Co on pragnął osiągnąć? Cóż…chciał w końcu zwyciężyć z samym sobą. * „Tak wspaniała okazja na odkupienie swych win została zmarnowana.” – pomyślał Kaii. Rozumiał, że nie będzie mu dane zrehabilitować się. Stracił jakąkolwiek nadzieję, że pokona własne sumienie, które coraz to bardziej przypominało mu tragedię, jaką sam rozpoczął w Vulcanusie. Najgorsze w tym wszystko było to, że musiał w głębi siebie tłumić te okrutne poczucie winy. Jako jedyny wiedział, co miało wtedy miejsce. Odpowiedzialność za ten dramat coraz bardziej motywowała go do poświęcenia się dla Zakonu. A teraz? Wszystko wskazywało na to, że jego ambitne plany nigdy nie staną się rzeczywistością. Został uwięziony. Sam w celi, znajdującej się na czubku twierdzy Marendara. Ciasnym pomieszczeniu, w którym jedynym przedmiotem były żelazne łańcuchy – kajdany, przykute do ściany, teraz trzymające strzelca za nadgarstki. Nie mógł nawet wstać – celowo ustawiono go w takiej pozycji, by cały czas spoczywał na kolanach. Miał wrażenie, że klęczał na nich tygodniami, choć minęło dopiero kilka godzin. Dla niego okazało się to jednak wystarczającym cierpieniem. Mógł na szczęście poruszać głową. Rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu, szukając czegokolwiek, co mogłoby pomóc mu w ucieczce. Niestety – nic w środku nie było. Pusty pokój z wielką, oszkloną ścianą, dającą teraz widok na gwieździste niebo. Gdy Toa Lodu tracił jakąkolwiek siłę, patrzył właśnie na nie. Ten „obraz” przypomniał mu o tym, że każdy wojownik - także on - miał swoją gwiazdę opiekuńczą. Wierzył, że jego strażniczka też gdzieś króluje na tym ciemnym dywanie. Chciał, aby go uratowała. Rozmarzył się, patrząc właśnie na nią. Pomyślał o nowo-powołanej drużynie, które teraz została bez niego. Liczba gwiazd na niebie odpowiadała członkom Zakonu Mata Nui, którzy nie mieli już dowódcy. Musieli sobie radzić sami, bo on ich zostawił w tak ważnej misji! Kaii po raz pierwszy od bardzo, bardzo dawna stracił cierpliwość. Zaczął wierzgać, starał się wyrwać z kajdanów, które wciąż mocno trzymały się ściany. - To na nic – snajper usłyszał jak ktoś wchodzi. Najwyraźniej widział nieudolną próbę ucieczki. – Nie rozerwiesz ich, uwierz mi. - Gdybym miał wolne ręce, wyrwałbym je bez problemu – warknął Toa Lodu, nie widząc postaci z którą rozmawia. - Ale nie masz, jesteś na mojej łasce. - Twojej? Kim jesteś? Pokaż się, inaczej nie będę z tobą rozmawiać! – syknął ze złością strzelec. - Wedle życzenia - powiedział wróg i przeszedł kilka kroków, stając tuż przed więźniem. Był to bardzo wysoki, mechaniczny byt. W jego ciele dominował kolor ciemnej czerwieni, często przeplatając się także z „królewską” żółcią. Wyglądał zaś jak demon. Z popularnego, szatańskiego wyglądu odziedziczył bowiem dwa, długie rogi na głowie i skrzydła okalające duże ramiona. Miał dwoje oczu, a na czole umieszczone zostało coś na wzór błyszczącego, karminowego kamienia. Cały był ubrany w szatę, spływającą aż do stóp. U pasa miał także zamontowany miecz z charakterystycznymi kolcami na jednej ze stron klingi. Przybysz nie pojawił się przed Kaiiem sam. Miał ze sobą świtę, która składała się z dwóch Agori i takiej samej ilości Battera. - Wracając do tematu – kontynuowała postać. – Nawet się nie łudź, że zostaniesz wypuszczony, dopóki nie zapłacą za ciebie odpowiedniego okupu. Bez niego, będziesz mógł tutaj siedzieć latami, przyglądając się tylko na te niebo, które teraz masz przed sobą. - Moi przyjaciele są nieugięci, nie dadzą ani jednego widgeta – bohater nie dał się łatwo wytrącić z równowagi. Gdzieś tam, coś z tyłu głowy podpowiadało mu, że jego szefowa – Helryx, i spółka, prędzej czy później go odbiją. - A czy ty jesteś równie twardy jak oni? – spytał się przybysz, gładząc dłonią po podbródku. Następnie schylił się i szepnął do skutego. – Możemy to sprawdzić. Na te słowa Kaii uczynił coś, czego później bardzo żałował – splunął centralnie w twarz sadysty. On, mając wybrudzoną głowę, odszedł dwa kroki do tyłu. Otarł się i uśmiechnął sztucznie. - Pokaż temu Toa Lodu co znaczy prawdziwy mróz – rozkazał jednemu Agori. - Ale Sir, ostatnia dawka tego promieniowania zabiła poprzedniego więźnia – rzekł asertywnie sługa, przez co poważnie naraził się na gniew dowódcy. Ten bez trudu pochwycił go jedną, pazurzastą dłonią i uniósł do góry, przy okazji dusząc zbuntowanego. - Nie zrozumiałeś czegoś w moim poleceniu? Mi nie chodzi o to, aby przeżył. Chcę zobaczyć jego cierpienie! – warknął, dopiero po dłuższej chwili odstawiając sojusznika na podłogę. - Rozumiem, już się robi – oznajmił Agori, który o mało co nie stracił powietrza w krtani. Odwrócił się na pięcie i oberwał kopnięciem dowódcy. Przewrócił się, ale nic nie powiedział, tylko posłusznie wyszedł. Snajper odprowadził biedaka wzrokiem. Gdy opuścił pomieszczenie, przeniósł spojrzenie na dumnego brutala. Stał i z zamyśleniem wpatrywał się na agenta. Ten odwzajemnił drapieżne spojrzenie. - Ciekawe, jak zareaguje Jaller, gdy dowie się, że to wszystko twoja wina – czerwono-żółta postać powiedziała sama do siebie. - Co? Skąd…ty wiesz? - Powiem tak: mam swoje kontakty. Jak z tym promieniowaniem?! – sadysta zmienił wątek, patrząc na drugą, oszkloną część ściany, której Kaii nie mógł dostrzec, gdyż klęczał do niej tyłem. Dowódca świty zobaczył, jak jeden z jego żołnierzy przesunął przekładnie. Łańcuchy zmienił barwę na błękitną i wbiły malutkie kolce w ręce pochwyconego. Wówczas, strzelca ogarnął niesamowity ból. Dosłownie spiorunował go chłód. Miał wrażenie, że nigdy nie czuł podobnego, tak nieprzyjemnego uczucia. To nie był powiew zimowego wiatru, lecz porządna dawka charakterystycznej temperatury, z jaką na co dzień Toa radził sobie w Ko-Metru. Teraz jednak czuł się, jak gdyby nigdy tam nie był i nie potrafił znosić tak ekstremalnego mrozu. Na nim nie powinno zrobić to wrażenia, tymczasem wydawało mu się, że jego wytrzymałość wobec zimnych temperatur zwyczajnie przestała działać. Wreszcie, przegrał. Zaczął się wiercić, ponownie bezskutecznie dążył do wyrwania łańcuchów. Próbował je nawet przegryźć! Zdecydował się stanąć na równe nogi. Udało mu się to( nadal czuł, jak łańcuchy mocno trzymały jego nadgarstki i ograniczały ruch), ale potem dotarło do niego, że traci czucie w dolnych kończynach. Zwalił się na ziemię, ale powstał ponownie. Maszerował powolnymi krokami i czuł jak cierpienie ogarnia całe jego ciało. On jednak parł naprzód. Stanął w końcu twarzą w twarz przed brutalem. Nie potrafił spojrzeć mu w oczy. Tyran zaś, pomógł mu w tym, ciągnąc go do góry za maskę. - Wszyscy tak samo słabi – rzekł zupełnie szczerze. – Bez waszych zdolności jesteście zerem – powiedział po czym odsunął się do tyłu. Kaii wtedy zachwiał się i ponownie przewrócił. Podparł się na pięści, ale nie miał sił wstać. – Wspaniały widok, ale na dzisiejszą noc wystarczy. Jutro rankiem będziemy kontynuować, wymyślimy inną, równie ciekawą formę rozrywki. Wyłączyć promieniowanie – rzekł dowódca. Po chwili łańcuchy przestały się świecić na niebiesko. Tortury się zakończyły, ale strzelec wciąż odczuwał identyczny ból. Osiągnął on apogeum, które utrzymywało się jeszcze długi czas. Dowódca zaś, wraz ze swoimi przybocznymi żołnierzami, udał się do wyjścia. - Stój! – jęknął Toa Lodu słabym i drżącym głosem, który nie był do niego podobny. – Kiiiim ty jeeesteś? – wysapał i jego głowa opadła na terakotę. Miał otwarte oczy i patrzył z niższością na oprawcę. - Jestem Marendar. Wódz Battera i przyszły władca Nowego Metru Nui – odpowiedział powoli, po czym wyszedł, a słudzy zatrzasnęli za nim drzwi. Dopiero wtedy snajper zmrużył oczy. ROZDZIAŁ IV: TWIERDZA - Dobra, mój plan wygląda następująco – rozmowę zainicjowała Kaiha. W towarzystwie swoich nowych sojuszników stała w jednym z wagonów, w którym umieszczono stół. Na nim położono prowizoryczny rysunek, przedstawiający siedzibę Marendara. – Naprawimy ten pojazd. Wysadzę was na przedostatniej stacji wraz z miotaczami haków, które są już skonstruowane i czekają na zadanie. Będziecie cierpliwie czekać, dopóki nie zobaczycie wybuchu tutaj – pokazała złotym pazurem na dół konstrukcji. – Gdy zrobię wystarczająco dużo zamieszania, a większość Battera przybędzie na sam dół twierdzy, wy wykorzystacie fakt, że na górze zostało mniej strażników. Skorzystacie z miotaczy, dostaniecie się na górę, uwolnicie kolegę a następnie wydostaniecie się jednym z pobocznych wejść. - A Ty? Mam nadzieję, że wyskoczysz z wagonu – dopytał się Zaria. - Oczywiście, a potem znajdę dogodną pozycję strzelecką. Jeśli zobaczę, że wracają na górę, postaram się zdjąć ich tyle, ile dam radę. Mają bardzo grube okna, a to jedyne punkty, przez które będę miała szansę przebić się strzałą, choć…i tak będzie to bardzo trudne. Jest jednak coś, co może bardziej pokomplikować mi zadanie, niż jakieś tam grube szkło. - O czym myślisz? – skupiony Jaller jednym okiem patrzył na omawiającą szczegóły Toa Psioniki, drugim zaś spoglądał na miecz, który właśnie ostrzył. - Musimy jakoś sprawić, aby nasza dywersja nie wypadła z torów. Kiedy wyskoczę, nikt już nie będzie nią sterować. Muszę mieć pewność, że wleci w sam środek budynku. - Chyba mogę coś na to poradzić! – zawołał nieoczekiwanie osiłek, opierający się jak zwykle o topór – Stworzę metal, który będzie przyciągał niczym magnes. - Magnes? – powtórzył sceptycznie Zapomniany. - Tia, ogromny magnes! Naniosę na tory cienką warstwę jakiegoś pierwiastka, przerobimy także koła, w taki sposób, aby były zbudowane wyłącznie z żelaza. Jeśli rozpędzony wagon nie będzie gwałtownie skręcał, nie powinien wypaść z drogi. - Ten pomysł też ma swój mankament – stwierdził czerwony dowódca ekipy. – Takie przyciąganie może okazać się zbyt silne. Pojazd zamiast się rozbić z wielkim impetem, może po prostu lekko puknąć o ścianę twierdzy. Straci na prędkości, a do tego nie możemy dopuścić. Musi ją utrzymać. - Hehe… i wytrzyma – zachichotała Kaiha, sprowadzając wzroki kolegów na swoją maskę. – Potrzebujemy silnika ze statku Battera. - Co?! On ma za dużą moc, rozerwie metro na strzępy - głos podniósł zaskoczony Toa Cienia. Zdawało mu się, że strategie jego kompanów były coraz to bardziej szalone, nie mógł uwierzyć, że potrafią w ten sposób działać. - Nie, jeśli to odpowiednio zmodyfikuje. Możemy zmniejszyć jego siłę, a Zaria obuduje pojazd dodatkowymi warstwami żelaznego pancerza. Wtedy zaistnieje realna szansa na to, że nasza dywersja się nie zapali. To rozwiązanie miał sens. Bohaterka zadbała o wiele pomysłów, jak można zwiększyć szanse na sukces. Jej wizja odbicia Kaiia była godna szaleńca, ale łuczniczka przewidziała kilka scenariuszy. Taka postawa zaimponowała Zarii i Zapomnianemu, w związku z tym nie mieli problemów, aby zaakceptować ten plan. Niestety, lider miał trochę inne zdanie na jego temat… - Ach, Kaiho, to wszystko to bardzo ciekawa strategia, ale łatwo tu o wiele niedociągnięć – westchnął wyraźnie znużony Jaller, skończył ostrzyć Miecz Mocy. – Wystarczy jeden błąd i nasza akcja pójdzie do niszczarki… razem z naszymi zwłokami, kiedy już Battera nas dorwą. Niepotrzebnie komplikujemy sobie sytuację. Powinniśmy walczyć bezpośrednio z wrogiem, tak jak robili to niegdyś Toa Phanotka i Mistika. Po co sobie utrudniać zadanie, skoro możemy po prostu pokonać tych, którzy stoją nam na drodze. Nasi poprzednicy wielokrotnie stawali przeciwko tym okrutnym Makuta i z reguły wygrywali. - Skąd pewność, że od razu byli tacy okrutni. Znałeś ich osobiście? – zaciekawił się mroczny wojownik. - Ci, którzy zaburzali obecny porządek i chcieli walką zmienić to, co powszechnie uważano za piękne, byli jak najbardziej okrutni. Nasz obecny przeciwnik jest dokładnie taki, jak oni. Możesz towarzyszu nie wiedzieć o czym mówię, sam pewnie nigdy nie miałeś z nimi do czynienia. Może to i dobrze… - Ekhem, ale my nie o tym, Jallerze… – chrząknął zmieszany Zapomniany. – Nie odbiegajmy od tematu. Rozumiem, że twój pomysł to najzwyczajniejszy w świecie szturm na bazę Marendara? - Zgadza się, szkoda czasu, aby go marnować na jakieś bezsensowne strategię. - Przypominam ci, że podczas naszej ostatniej przeprawy zostaliśmy rozbici na samym starcie. Jeśli coś może nam pomóc, to właśnie racjonalna taktyka. - Ty zawsze chciałbyś tylko brać udział w przemyślanych, dokładnie zaprojektowanych inicjatywach. Rozumiem twoją opinię, ale nie mamy na to czasu. Trzeba działać szybko. Musimy odbić Kaii’a i zabić…ich lidera. - Czy ty, chcąc to osiągnąć, nie kierujesz się zbytnio własną przeszłością? – Zapomniany spojrzał przenikliwym wzrokiem po sojuszniku - Wszyscy wiemy, że straciłeś wielu bliskich, ale nie zemścisz się. Na pewno nie w ten sposób. - Co ty nie powiesz… - Toa Ognia popatrzył agresywnym spojrzeniem - Nie masz pojęcia, co to znaczy strata kogoś ważnego. Gdy patrzysz na śmierć swoich przyjaciół i nie możesz nic zrobić, aby ich uratować. To najgorsze poczucie winy. Starasz się zrobić wszystko, byle tylko zemścić się za poległych. Ja jestem tego świetnym przykładem. Pewnie tego nigdy nie doświadczyłeś, ale… - Jak śmiesz uważać, że nic nie wiem o stracie! – uniósł się Zapomniany i gwałtownie powstał. Wskazał palcem na Jallera. - Jesteś liderem, masz nas zaprowadzić do sukcesu, a nie za wszelką cenę realizować swoje prywatne cele, dodatkowo obrażając innych! - Dość! – warknął Toa Żelaza. Nie nawiedził patrzeć na ostre kłótnie. – Skoro nie możemy się dogadać, musimy zagłosować. - To ja jestem dowódcą i zajmuje się wyborem właściwej drogi z trudnej sytuacji! – oburzył się Jaller. - Zgadza się, ale zamierzasz coś robić wbrew naszej woli – Toa Żelaza mówił już powoli i spokojnie. - Jestem lojalny i pójdę z tobą tam gdzie rozkażesz, ale nie oczekuj, że będziemy dobrze działać, kiedy nawzajem sobą gardzimy. Chcemy, by Marendar zapłacił za zbrodnie, których dokonał, ale twoje pchanie się w pierwszy szereg nic nie da. Pragniemy sukcesu, ale żeby go osiągnąć, musimy sobie zaufać. Nie wszystkie twoje impulsywne decyzje są trafne. - Ja uważam mój pomysł za bardzo trafny – uśmiechnęła się nieskromnie Kaiha. - Jeśli każdy wypełni swoje zadanie najlepiej jak umie, ten plan może wypalić. Ja będę walczył dla naszych Matoran, dopóki nie padnę od ostatniego cięcia Battera – zadeklarował Toa Cienia. - Też jestem za planem Kaihy – dodał Zaria - Nie jest idealny, ale znajdujemy się w trudnym położeniu. Nie mamy wiele innych rzeczy z których moglibyśmy skorzystać, więc warto zrobić pożytek z naszych mocy i tego, co mamy pod ręką. Ta strategia to uwzględnia. Jaller popatrzył podirytowany na resztę grupki. Wszyscy przeciwstawili się jego decyzji. To było bardzo mądre zagranie z ich strony. Nawet ten wojownik przewidział bowiem, że sam nie ma jakichkolwiek szans na zwycięstwo. Jeśli chcą pokonać tyrana, muszą połączyć siły. Toa Ognia właśnie po chwili uświadomił sobie to. Przestał patrzeć na nich z gniewem, zagryzł wargę, spojrzał na błyszczące ostrze, które aż kusiło, aby szybko odrąbać łeb wrogowi. „Nie tym razem” – pomyślał w głębi duszy waleczny strażnik Nowego Metru Nui. - Chyba…macie rację. Przepraszam za moje zachowanie – wojownik podrapał się po tyle głowy. - Dla mnie pokonanie tego arcywroga to najważniejsza sprawa i jeśli wasz współudział pomoże mi w realizacji tego celu, zniszczymy te wojska razem. Też zgadzam się z tym planem – powiedział, po czym łuczniczka się uradowała, a umięśniony wojownik lekko się uśmiechnął. Może pomyślał, że wczorajsza rozmowa dała Jallerowi coś do myślenia? Zapomniany zaś…nadal patrzył na niego podejrzenie z tym samym, kamiennym wyrazem twarzy. - Skoro ustaliliśmy już nasz plan działania, ja od razu biorę się do pracy. Lecę tworzyć umocnienia i żelazne fragmenty pojazdu – zapowiedział Zaria. - Świetnie, ja natomiast zadbam o to, aby każdy z nas miał dobre uzbrojenie…ty też. – Toa Ognia skinął głową na mrocznego nosiciela maski Hau, który wciąż podróżował bez nawet najdrobniejszego sztyletu. - Dobrze, a ja? Co mam zrobić? – spytał się Zapomniany. - Dla Ciebie mam specjalnie zadanie. Wspólnie ze mną gwizdniemy robotom Marendara silnik ! – odpowiedziała Kaiha. Wszyscy mieli przydział obowiązków, więc czym prędzej zabrali się za ich realizację… - Mam lęk wysokości. – zwierzył się Zaria, gdy w towarzystwie Jallera i Zapomnianego stali na jednym z wyższych budynków. Kaiha ich wysadziła i jedyne co mogli teraz zrobić, to czekać, aż ich nowo skonstruowany pojazd wjedzie w twierdze. Stali zatem i patrzyli z jednoczesnymi lękiem i podziwem na pałac Marendara. Była to gigantyczna konstrukcja, która powstała w wyniku połączenia trzech największych wież w Av-Metru. Dwie, znajdujące się po bokach, zostały obalone na najwyższy budynek, a następnie podczepione do niego za pomocą grubych metalowych bel. Forteca była doskonale strzeżona – tuż przy niej roiło się od Battera, a bezpieczeństwo zapewniały reflektory, które w nocy oświetlały najbliższą okolicę. Roboty zaczęły wokół pałacu gromadzić latające statki i czołgi dwa razy większe niż Skopio. Marendar dysponował prawdziwą mocą. Władał tymi mechanicznymi istotami i wykorzystał je, by stworzyć swoją potęgę. - Ja nie mam lęku wysokości, bardziej się boje tego, czy ten plan może się udać. Spójrzcie, wszędzie jest pełno tych wojowników – powiedział Zapomniany, jak zwykle podchodząc pesymistycznie do sytuacji. – Obawiam się, że nie mamy szans. - Damy radę, nie martw się – rzekł chłodno Toa Ognia, patrząc na świeżo „wyszlifowaną” broń, którą trzymał w ręku. Wyciągnął ją przed siebie i spostrzegł, jak promienie słońca pięknie załamywały światło na jej krawędzi. – Przygotowaliśmy się najlepiej, jak mogliśmy. Zabijemy dowódcę, a wtedy wojska Battera stracą rachubę. Potem walka będzie już tylko formalnością. Jeśli teraz przyłożymy się do misji, możemy to zakończyć i obalić…go – Jaller zaciął się. Pragnął wymówić te niecne imię, ale nie był w stanie. Nadal było dla niego zbyt okrutne, „przesiąknięte” krwią niewinnych. Nie potrafił przezwyciężyć tego problemu, dlatego po prostu zamilkł. - Pamiętaj dowódco, że najważniejszy nie jest Marendar, lecz Kaii. Jeśli będę miał wybrać pomiędzy ratunkiem jego, a zabiciem głównego wroga, od razu pomogę snajperowi – powiedział spokojnie Zaria. Jallerowi nie spodobały się te słowa. Wiedział, że dawny lider był wartościowym członkiem oddziału, ale nie mógł poświęcać się wyłącznie dla niego, kiedy walka toczyła się o cały gatunek Matoran. Miał swoje priorytety, a strzelec niestety nie zajmował wśród nich zaszczytnego, wysokiego miejsca. - Dla mnie pokonanie wrogich wojsk jest ważniejsze od naszego przyjaciela. Czasem warto oddać jedno życie, aby uratować całą resztę. W obliczu próby będę walczył z tyranem, także wtedy, jeśli ktoś z was będzie konał. Miejcie na uwadze moje słowa – powiedział ponuro i schował swoje ostrze. Ta przemowa Toa Jallera wywołała dziwne uczucia u reszty grupy. Poczuli się jakby nie mogli na niego liczyć. Mieli wrażenie, że dla wojownika byli niczym marionetki, które ten zabrał ze sobą, aby „dopełnić magię przedstawienia”. - Ciekawe, jak idzie łuczniczce – niezręczny temat zmienił Zapomniany. Bohaterowie już dobre kilka minut czekali. Byli bardzo niecierpliwi, zdawało im się, że ten pojazd już od dawna powinien się pojawić na widoku. Tymczasem stali i wciąż nie widzieli żadnego wybuchu. Liczyli, że pojawi się już zaraz. Mieli rację! Ich maszyna wyłoniła się na powierzchnie. Minęła kilka dzielnic i z ogromną prędkością jechała przed siebie. Delikatnie skręciła i znalazła się na ostatniej prostej. Mknęła, po drodze rozwalając kilka Battera, które próbowały ją zniszczyć strzałami z blasterów. Pozostałe roboty nawet nie starały się jej powstrzymać, jedynie odsunęły się na pewną odległość. Po chwili pojazd z hukiem uderzył o prawą, dolną ścianę budynku. Wokół miejsca zdarzenia powietrze przybrało ciemną, wręcz smolistą barwę, rozprzestrzenił się także niebezpieczny pożar. Toa Żelaza uśmiechnął się na ten widok. Pierwsza z części ich strategii została zrealizowana. Teraz nadszedł czas na kolejny etap, w którym to oni mieli się wykazać. Wystarczyło tylko wspiąć się na ten wysoki budynek, „drapiący” chmury. Gdy Zaria spojrzał na jego czubek, chwilowe zadowolenie przekształciło się w smutek i strach. Nagle drygnął, jakby ukąsiło go dzikie Rahi. Był to jednak tylko dowódca drużyny, który szturchnął towarzysza, aby ten wziął podany mu miotacz haków. - Ty idziesz jako pierwszy. Wyceluj w tamten, najwyższy balkon – rozkazał. Zaria popatrzył błagającym wzrokiem na Jallera, ale ten zbytnio nie przejął się wymownym spojrzeniem. Zaatakował zatem swoim grymasem Zapomnianego, który widząc wahanie kolegi, rzekł: - Bez obaw, złapie cię. Na moment słowa te podniosły osiłka na duchu, lecz równie prędko powrócił do dawnego, niestabilnego stanu emocjonalnego. Przypomniał sobie, jak kopnął zdegustowanego Toa Cienia w dziurę ściekową. Niby nie była to ogromna tragedia, ale Zaria uznał, że kompan może to wykorzystać jako pretekst do zostawienia towarzysza na pewną śmierć. Było to rzecz jasna myślenie infantylne, ale w umyśle osiłka panował chwilowy bałagan. Zatem, zapewnienie Zapomnianego dużo nie pomogło bohaterowi. Toa Żelaza po raz ostatni spojrzał na wysoką, spiczastą siedzibę Marendara. Odetchnął głęboko. Strzelił i poleciał. Początkowo spanikował, rozumiejąc, jak z ogromną prędkością się poruszał. Powoli zaczął się opanowywać, gdyż uznał szybkość za zaletę – myślał, że dzięki niej ta ekstremalna podróż zakończy się lada chwila. Niestety, choć faktycznie mknął błyskawicznie, to i tak odległość, jaka dzieliła go od budynku, nie była wcale tak mała. Te rozważania sprawiły, że w podświadomości bohatera ponownie zagościł lęk. Nie chciał patrzeć przed siebie – na twierdzę – bo kojarzyła mu się z długą trasą. Zamiast tego łypnął oczyma do tyłu i zobaczył, jak dwójka bohaterów była tuż za nim. To dało mu trochę pewności siebie. Gdy jednak chciał powrócić wzrokiem do budynku, niechcący spojrzał w dół. Zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie. Był oddalony od ziemi o jakieś półtora kio. Poczuł, jak jego dłoń przestała mocno trzymać miotacz, a topór, zamontowany na plecach postaci, ciążył coraz bardziej. Wojownik walczył z fobią, lecz ona, z każdą sekundą nasilała się. Wreszcie, Zaria przestał walczyć. Utracił jakiekolwiek siły i puścił miotacz. Spadł. Nieoczekiwanie, coś mocno złapało go za nadgarstek. Toa podniósł głowę do góry i zobaczył pazurzastą rękę, której właściciel (podobnie jak on jeszcze chwilę temu) sunął po linie miotacza. - Mówiłem, że cię złapie – powiedział poważnym tonem Zapomniany. Zaraz potem dotarli do docelowego punktu – balkonu - gdzie wszyscy porzucili miotacze. Teraz musieli wspiąć się po prawie pionowej ścianie fortecy. Mieli do przebycia odległość równą dwóm piętrom. Wbili swój oręż w grube fundamenty i powoli zaczęli wchodzić na górę. Wreszcie, goła ściana ustąpiła miejsca dla bardzo dużego okna. Jaller wyjrzał przez nie i zobaczył skulonego Kaiia, patrzącego głową na ziemię. Dowódca zapukał, na co więzień powoli podniósł kark. Uśmiechnął się najbardziej jak mógł. Włamywacze pchnęli szybę dwa razy, aż ta w końcu pękła. Wskoczyli do środka. Zobaczyli, jak ich dawny lider klęczał, zakuty w grube, żelazne kajdany. Zapomniany podszedł, zamachnął się i spróbował przeciąć je swoimi bliźniaczymi ostrzami, które zorganizował dla niego Toa Ognia. Wbrew pozorom, kajdany wytrzymały potężny cios. - Spróbuję je ogrzać, wtedy łatwiej nam będzie to zniszczyć – zasugerował Jaller, a następnie przyłożył dłoń do łańcucha. Kajdany pod wpływem ciepła zaczęły powoli się wyginać i tracić na objętości. Gdy mroczny szermierz to zauważył, raz jeszcze próbował je rozwalić. Tym razem ugięły się pod ciężarem broni i łatwo zostały przerwane. Oswobodzony snajper powoli wstał na równe nogi. - Zzziimnooo… - wyszeptał słabiutkim głosem. Wszystkich to zdziwiło, ale nie mięli czasu na zadawanie pytań – ich misja wciąż trwała. Zapomniany założył ramię Kaiia na swoją szyję i wspomógł go podczas zbiegnięcia z krętych schodów. Dotarli gdzieś w okolice środka budynku, gdy zauważyli, jak środek trasy zablokował im oddział Battera. Zaria i Jaller rozprawili się z nimi szybko, w czasie gdy Toa Cienia osłaniał strzelca tańcem ostrzy. Nie wiedzieli wtedy, że walka dopiero się rozpoczęła. Wyszli na klatkę schodową i spostrzegli, jak przed nimi stanął nie kto inny, jak sam Marendar w swojej humanoidalnej postaci. - Nieźle. Naprawdę nieźle – skwitował sarkastycznie. – Przyznam szczerze, że nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj, Toa Ognia – palcem pokazał na dowódcę misji. – Myślałem, że już dawno złamałem twoją wolę walki. Jak się jednak okazuje, niczego się nie… Jego monolog został przerwany śmiałym atakiem Zapomnianego, który chciał wziąć rywala z zaskoczenia. Zamachnął się ostrzem. Marendar zaś uchylił kark i skontrował napastnika, błyskawicznie łapiąc go za dłoń. Pod wpływem siły tyrana, bohaterowi wysunął z atakującej ręki miecz. Wciąż miał jeszcze drugi, którym zdecydował się ponowić zamach. Przeciwnik uniósł tylko przedramię do góry w taki sposób, że klinga zderzyła się z jego grubym pancerzem i rozbiła na dwa fragmenty. Brutal popatrzył z wyższością na obezwładnionego i zaczął powoli skręcać mu dłoń. Założył dźwignię z taką siłą, że Zapomniany ugiął się pod nią, musiał klęknąć. Spojrzał przestraszony na rywala i zobaczył, jak ten wymierza mu sierpowego prosto w środek głowy. Zapomniany oberwał i poleciał do tyłu, zatrzymując się o ścianę. Był ogłuszony. Marendar chciał cieszyć się z triumfu, ale dostrzegł, jak już pozostali nacierali w jego stronę. Zobaczył Zarię, który wziął potężny zamach toporem. Tyran przeszedł niespodziewanie krok do przodu i skrócił dystans. Pochwycił kij broni Toa Żelaza, by następnie przerzucić go sobie nad głową. Mechaniczny wojownik obrócił się prędko, dobył miecza z pochwy i sparował szarżę Jallera. Sam następnie zaczął atakować. Czerwonemu liderowi bardzo trudno było blokować ciosy napastnika. Pomimo dużej i masywnej postury, wyprowadzał ataki szybkie i nieprzewidywalne. Choć…na Toa Ognia i tak nie zrobiło to wrażenia. Wiedział, że chce go zabić i musi to uczynić za wszelką cenę. Wreszcie, podczas szermierskiego pojedynku, stanęli w następującej pozycji: Jaller trzymał swój Miecz Mocy poziomo, obiema rękoma, a Marendar dwuręcznym orężem zderzył ostrze z twarda klingą oponenta. Wtedy też zobaczył, jak do pojedynku wraca Zaria. Brutal musiał działać szybko. Kopnął pierwszego rywala w brzuch, następnie porzucił swój miecz i stanął naprzeciw osiłka. On analogicznie upuścił swój topór, chcąc załatwić przeciwnika gołymi pięściami. Podbiegli do siebie. Jako pierwszy, uderzenie wyprowadził mechaniczny byt. Wykorzystał swoje skrzydła, którymi pacnął Zarię po głowie. Następnie poprawił hakiem w szczękę, a kombinacje dopełnił zderzając swój twardy łeb z zdezorientowanym rywalem. Toa Żelaza opadł na ziemię i popatrzył na swoją stopę, którą pochwycił Marendar. Zaczął się kręcić wokół własnej osi i rzucił poturbowanego rywala na ścianę. Osiłek uderzył w nią z impetem, ale to nie złamało jego ducha walki. Chwiał się, lecz po chwili wstał i zaczął trzymać gardę. Był jednak na tyle słaby, że nie zauważył wolnej przestrzeni między swoimi rękoma. Ten błąd wykorzystał oponent, który przeszedł slajdem do przodu i łokciem walnął obrońcę Matoran w głowę. Maska Zarii się wgniotła, zaś z jego ust zaczął wypływać dziwny płyn. Momentalnie, został pociągnięty za kark i podniesiony ku górze. Marendar trzymał szyję mocno, a drugą dłonią pochwycił wcześniej porzucony miecz. Zamierzał zagłębić go w ciele pokonanego. Wtem jednak nadbiegł Jaller. Podczas szarży jego pięści zaczęły płonąć, by po chwili wypuścić jęzor ognia. Marendar tylko zaśmiał się widząc zbliżający płomień, który został zablokowany przez tajemniczą barierę, właśnie obejmującą ciało tyrana. Toa Ognia podirytował się, zauważając, że rywal bez trudu blokował jego moc swoją „aurą”. Wojownik nie widział jednak innej możliwości, niż wykorzystanie swojej zdolności, dlatego parł nadal. Stanął blisko przywołanej tarczy, przyłożył do niej dłonie i chciał ją sfajczyć. Nic to nie dawało, ochrona tyrana nadal uniemożliwiała skutecznie skorzystanie z mocy. - Celuuuuuj w dłooooń! – nagle zawołał dygający Kaii, który choć nie mógł walczyć, przyglądał się pojedynkowi. Przeanalizował sytuację i zobaczył rękę Marendara, którą ten ciągle trzymał osiłka. W odróżnieniu jednak od innych części jego ciała, nie była pokrytą aurą. Jaller mógł zatem spróbować poparzyć przeciwnika właśnie celując w dłoń. Jemu jednak nie chodziło o uratowanie Zarii, wciąż bowiem chciał przede wszystkim zabić swojego arcywroga. Zignorował wskazówkę towarzysza i zaczął jeszcze silniej nacierać w tarczę rywala. Wierzył, że zdoła ją zniszczyć. Stopniowo zaczął jednak tracić siły. Ogniem otoczył całą barierę, ale ta wciąż doskonale chroniła. Gdy wreszcie przestał bezsensownie nacierać na Marendara i chciał zaatakować jego odsłoniętą dłoń, ten przewidział ruch. Pchnął swoją tarczą do przodu, tak, że Jaller zrobił koziołka i przeleciał do tyłu, zatrzymując się tuż obok Zapomnianego, który powoli dochodził do siebie. Sojusznicy zostali odseparowani od Toa Żelaza, niemalże duszącego się od żelaznego uścisku przeciwnika. Uwięziony lider powstał i chciał przebiec przez barierę, ale jedynie się od niej odbił. Stanął na nogach i zobaczył, jak sadysta przyglądał się ponuro Zarii. Duszony zaś nie odwzajemnił kamiennego spojrzenia. Oczy mu zaczęły łzawić, próbował swoimi słabymi rękoma wyrwać się z łapy Marendara. On jednak zacisnął kończynę jeszcze mocniej, dzięki czemu pokonany przestał stawiać jakikolwiek opór. Następnie brutal podniósł swój miecz do góry i zaczął się mu przyglądać przez dłuższą chwilę. Nagle - wbił ostrze w ciało osiłka. Zaczął powoli dręczyć go kolczastym brzegiem broni, które bezlitośnie obracał w ciele rannego. - Zostaw go! – wrzasnął Toa Ognia, próbując po raz kolejny przedrzeć się przez tarczę. Przesunął swoją dłoń, ale zobaczył, jak jego palce i ramię zaczęły spowijać iskry. Szybko zatem się opamiętał i szukał innego wyjścia, ale żadnego nie znalazł. Spojrzał na Zapomnianego – on nie był szczególnie przejęty powagą sytuacji, patrzył gdzieś przed siebie jak gdyby się na czymś skupił. Jaller powrócił wzrokiem do swojego masywnego towarzysza, teraz balansującego pomiędzy granicą życia i śmierci. Zobaczył, jak Zaria zaciska zęby i próbuje sięgnąć ręką po oprawcę, ale ten agresywnie ją odgarnia. Toa jeszcze raz przestał stawiać opór i tylko spojrzał błagalnym wzrokiem na lidera. Ognisty wojownik odwzajemnił kontakt wzrokowy. Wiedział, że już więcej nie zobaczy kompana. To był koniec. W akcie skruchy klepnął siebie po piersi i skinął głową w stronę torturowanego. On słabo się uśmiechnął, także delikatnie przyłożył dłoń do klatki i mrugnął porozumiewawczo do dowódcy. Zaraz potem ostrze weszło głębiej i wybiegło na wylot. Wówczas, Zaria zamknął oczy. Już na zawsze. Marendar porzucił ciało i pokazał Jallerowi zęby. Toa zacisnął pięści, ale nie patrzył na zwycięzcę. Badał wzrokiem ciało przyjaciela, leżące na podłodze. Zabójcy najwyraźniej nie spodobało się to, gdyż był zmuszony wygłosić monolog, aby przyciągnąć uwagę „dawnego znajomego”. - Raz jeszcze przegrywasz ze mną, Toa Ognia. Doceniam twoje poświęcenie i wolę walki, ale przez nie właśnie ginie kolejna, niewinna istota. Kiedy się nauczysz, że nie każdą wojnę możesz wygrać? „Nigdy.”- tak pewnie odparłby jeszcze dzień temu Jaller. Ale teraz, pokonany w kolejnym starciu? Może faktycznie natrafił na oponenta, którego nie był w stanie zniszczyć. Marendar chciał kontynuować walkę, ale wtem zobaczył, jak Zapomniany wciąż patrzył przed siebie. Jego wzrok wskazywał na to, jakby nad czymś pracował, chciał coś przywołać. - Co się z Tobą dzieje? – spytał się jednocześnie zdziwiony i zaciekawiony tyran. Nie spotkał jeszcze ofiary, która na sam jego widok traciłaby funkcje życiowe. - Ze mną? Nic – nagle odpowiedział Toa Cienia. – Za to z Tobą zaraz stanie się coś bardzo niedobrego – powiedział, powoli wstając. Potarł jedną dłonią o drugą, następnie włożył palce do własnych ust i głośno zagwizdał. Nagle władca Battera usłyszał jakiś dźwięk. Przypominał on trzepot skrzydeł dużego, latającego zwierza. I tak! To był duży, latający zwierz. W przeciągu chwili ściana budynku została staranowana przez Kahu. Było to Rahi, podobne do gigantycznego jastrzębia. Miało skrzydła o rozpiętości pojazdu, który posłużył bohaterom jako dywersja. Posiadało także metaliczne, protostalowe, chwytne szpony i sporych rozmiarów dziób. Ten konkretny osobnik, przywołany przez Zapomnianego, miał skrzydła w odcieniach błękitu, który występował również na całym ciele, przeplatając się z fioletem. A jak mroczny właściciel bliźniaczych ostrzy go przywołał? Na razie to pozostało tajemnicą. - Wskakujcie! – powiedział prędko, gdy tylko osłona opadła. Prawdopodobnie została wyłączona, gdyż Marendar został przewrócony przez kawałek gruzu. Snajper wykonał polecenie i powoli zawlókł się na grzbiet potwora. Jaller wciąż miał jednak pewne wątpliwości, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy mógł łatwo zabić wroga wszystkich Matoran. - Nie ma opcji! Teraz jest nasza okazja, aby go pokonać – apelował, ale żadna z pozostałych postaci nie chciała go słuchać. - Już nadbiegamy, wodzu! – nagle Toa usłyszał zapewnienia, które wyszły z ust Agori. Żołnierze już szli po schodach, gotowi pomóc swojemu liderowi. - Chcesz walczyć z większą liczbą przeciwników? Powodzenia! – podirytował się Zapomniany. - On ma rację, jeśli chcesz przeeeeżyć radzę ci tutaj prędko wskoczyć – ponaglał Kaii. Dowódca misji nasłuchiwał kroków sługusów Marendara, którzy byli coraz to bliżej. Przekopał na szybko pobojowisko, ale nie znalazł w nim wroga. Zdenerwowany, wziął głęboki wdech i podbiegł do Kahu. Po drodze zahaczył wzrokiem o chłodne już ciało Toa Żelaza. - Nie zamierzacie zabrać go ze sobą? – spytał się Jaller. - A widzisz gdzieś tu miejsce? – warknął Zapomniany, pokazując resztkę przestrzeni na grzbiecie stwora, na której ledwo co zmieszczą się we trzech. – Nie mamy wyboru, musimy go tutaj zostawić. Wskakuj, trzeba się natychmiast ewakuować. Toa zagryzł wargę, ale zdecydował się zasiąść na Rahi, gdy zobaczył Agori, którzy biegli z blasterami. Po drodze jednak sięgnął po topór Zarii, który wziął ze sobą. Po chwili drużyna odleciała. Misja została zakończona, ich druh poległ, a przed oddziałem stała poważna rozmowa na bardzo, bardzo różne tematy… ROZDZIAŁ V: PRAWDZIWE OBLICZE JALLERA Kaiha zaczęła nerwowo wyłamywać kostki. Zgodnie z umową wypatrywała towarzyszy w Bo-Metru. Czekała niecierpliwie nad jednym z licznych potoków, które znajdowały się w tutejszym rezerwacie przyrody. Była bardzo zmęczona, dlatego długo się w nim przyglądała. Patrzyła na swoje odbicie w przeźroczystej wodzie, później także przemyła w niej twarz i oczyściła groty, które zostały po Battera. W czasie gdy reszta ekipy tułała się po pałacu Marendara, bohaterka zabiła dużo rywali, dzięki czemu na wojowników nie rzuciły się setki wrogów. Była jednocześnie zadowolona i zmęczona z tego dzieła. Wykonała je wzorowo, ale utraciła dużą część sił. Cieszyła się zatem na początku, iż może sobie odpocząć, słuchając szumu wody uderzającej o kamienie. Im jednak dłużej tu przebywała, tym także bardziej zaczęła się irytować brakiem powrotu kompanów. Czekała tak sporo czasu, badając księżyc, który cały czas oświetlał ją denerwującym blaskiem. Dla łuczniczki był to kolejny powód do niezadowolenia. Zdecydowała się zmienić położenie, dlatego wstała i ruszyła między grube, dzikie zarośla. Wykarczowała sobie trasę sztyletem, dopóki nie dotarła na pustą, zieloną polanę. Tutaj nie znajdowały się duże krzaki lub ostre gałęzie drzew – ustąpiły one miejsca niskiej, choć gęstej trawie . Nagle, Kaiha poczuła potężny powiew. Był na tyle mocny, że łuczniczka się zachwiała i tylko udana walka z równowagą zapewniła jej ratunek od twardego lądowania na ziemi. Zaraz, ponownie poczuła jak samozwańczy zefir smagał jej ciało. Zaatakował kołczan, przez co wyleciało z niego parę strzał. Bohaterka natychmiast podbiegła, chcąc je odzyskać. Kolejny powiew okazał się być jednak na tyle silny, że zarzucił nimi na drugą część polany. Toa Psioniki nie dała za wygraną i ruszyła czym prędzej za zgubami. Wychyliła się za niewielki pagórek. Tam w swej okazałości spoczywał wielki sokół Kahu, który machał sporych rozmiarów skrzydłami. Przy nim stali Kaii, Zapomniany oraz Jaller. - Hej, chłopaki! – uradowała się dziewczyna, biegnąc w ich kierunku, aby się przywitać. W pół drogi jednak zahamowała. Wróciło ich tyle samo, ilu widziała wcześniej – trzech. Pytanie, gdzie był pomarańczowy weteran? – Gdzie jest Zaria? Łuczniczka oczekiwała odpowiedzi. Przeskakiwała wzrokiem na każdego członka misji, ale żaden nie chciał wydobyć z siebie ani słowa. - Gdzie on jest?! Gadajcie! – krzyknęła nerwowo, potrząsając sztywnym jak kamień Toa Cienia. Coś jej podpowiadało, że mogła się wydarzyć okropna sytuacja…- Czy…on…. - Tak – nieoczekiwanie odparł Jaller, wiedząc, że nikomu nie było łatwo przekazać tego, co zaszło jakiś czas temu. – To moja wina. Biorą za to odpowiedzialność. - Wcale, że nie – równie prędko zaprotestował Kaii. Przestał już tak bardzo drżeć. – Gdybym obmyślił lepszy plan, nie trafiłbym do ich niewoli, a wy nie musielibyście mnie ratować. - Ja mogłem nie pchać się przed szereg– dodał Zapomniany. – Gdybym nie wychodził tak śmiało do walki… - „Gdybym”, „Gdybym”…nic nie rozumiecie. Stało się to, bo zachowaliście się jak półgłówki – powiedział agresywnie Toa Ognia. – Mogłem was lepiej poprowadzić do tego starcia, a tak…nie odegraliście praktycznie żadnej roli. - Przestań Jallerze, wszyscy walczyliśmy najlepiej, jak pozwalała nam na to sytuacja. – dyskutował mroczny wojownik. - Dla Ciebie to była dobra walka? Rzuciłeś się na rywala i zostałeś przez niego błyskawicznie pokonany. Byłeś dla niego niczym chustka, której się pozbył, wyrzucając ją gdzieś przed siebie. - Mogliśmy zrobić wiele rzeczy lepiej, ale musielibyśmy planować… - Słucham? Planować? Czy ty słyszysz siebie samego? W obliczu szybkiej konfrontacji po prostu daliście się pobić. Na co wam strategie, taktyki i pomysły, kiedy potem nie wykorzystujecie nadarzającej się okazji! - Nie zgodzę się – machnął ręką Toa Cienia. - Gdybym nie ja, pewnie wszyscy byśmy tam zginęli. Przyzwany przeze mnie Rahi dobrze się sprawdził. - Żartujesz chyba. Zabił wodza Battera? Nie. Uratował Zarię? Również nie. Straciliśmy więcej, niż zyskaliśmy – bohater spojrzał lekceważąco na Kaii’a, który wciąż kulił się z zimna, pomimo, że w lesie tej nocy było całkiem ciepło. – Powinienem was inaczej wyszkolić i nie ulegać presji. - Przestańcie się kłócić! Wystarczy – Kaiha, której napłynęły łzy do oczu, starała się ich przekrzyczeć. W czasie gdy ona czekała, Toa Żelaza ginął z ręki tego potwora. Te uczucie było dla niej okropne, a jej cierpienie potęgowała tylko ostra wymiana zdań między znajomymi. Nikt jednak nie zwrócił uwagi na jej prośby, a wręcz przeciwnie – obaj uczestnicy kłótni zaczęli się unosić coraz to bardziej. Zapomniany nie mógł wytrzymać niedorzecznych oskarżeń Jallera, dlatego rzekł: - Ochłoń gościu. Zapewniam cię, że staraliśmy się jak najbardziej. Ja nie we wszystkim się spisałem, ale Ty także. - Chociaż w jednym się zgadzamy! Już rozumiesz, że mogłem was inaczej przygotować. - Skądże, wcale nie o to mi chodzi. Wtedy, kiedy Zaria został pochwycony przez Marendara, to ty mogłeś go oswobodzić – nie bał się wskazać palcem po czerwonym wojowniku. - Zamiast tego wolałeś jednak bezsensownie nacierać we wroga. - Od samego początku określiłem swoje priorytety – Toa Ognia napiął ciało i zaczął poważnym tonem zwracać się do Zapomnianego. - Ale, to co uznałeś za najważniejsze, było błędem. Pod wpływem emocji zapomniałeś o tym, do czego powołało cię Przeznaczenie. Twoją misją nie jest odbierać życie, lecz je chronić. Do diaska! Jesteś Toa. Właściciel Miecza Mocy zamilkł. To był mądry argument pośród wcale nie merytorycznej kłótni. Wtedy jednak, Jallerowi przypomniał się jeden wątek, który musiał koniecznie rozwinąć. - Właśnie. Ja wiem kim jestem, ale Ty? W jaki sposób przyzwałeś tego sokoła? Zapomniany popatrzył zbitym z tropu wzrokiem po wszystkich zgromadzonych. Widział, jak Ci ślepo wpatrywali się w niego i oczekiwali porządnych wyjaśnień. Wziął głęboki wdech powietrza, a następnie wypuścił go z ust. Wtedy, jego ciało zaczęły pokrywać ciemne serpentyny, które wibrowały wokół sylwetki, pnąc się ku górze. Bohater stał się odrobinę większy, a jego pancerz twardszy. Miał zupełnie zniekształconą postać. Jego gałki oczne przybrały bardziej groźny wyraz, maska została zdeformowana, na grzbiecie urosły mu skrzydła, a na dłoniach i stopach pojawiły się szpony. - Makuta? – zdziwił się biały strzelec, otwierając usta ze zdumienia. Wiedział, że z kompanem było coś nie tak, ale nie spodziewał się, że pod ciałem takiego ponurawego dziwaka mógł się ukrywać przedstawiciel jeszcze niegdyś krytycznie zagrożonego gatunku. - Tak, jestem Makuta – powiedział już zmieniony towarzysz, teatralnie pokazując swoje prawdziwe oblicze. Uniósł skrzydła i ramiona, które teraz byłyby w stanie objąć młodego kraba Ussal. – Mam na imię Jhanes. Jako jeden z garstki przeżyłem Wielki Kataklizm, który zdziesiątkował moje plemię. Zamknąłem się w kapsule, dryfującej po morzu, dzięki czemu przeżyłem. Później, aby ujść z życiem, przybrałem taką formę. Nie zostałem wykryty przez nikogo, ale przez mój długotrwały pobyt w kapsule straciłem dawny wigor. Nie potrafię też już korzystać ze wszystkich moich mocy. Zostawiam je na specjalne okazję, np. takich, jakie się nam dziś przydarzyły. Jestem bardzo słaby, ale to nie zmusi mnie, abym odpuścił starań o ratunek mojego gatunku. Otrzymałem wsparcie, więc teraz się odwdzięczam, poświęcając dla Nowego Metru Nui. - Otrzymałeś wsparcie? Chcesz powiedzieć, że jest was obecnie więcej? – oburzyła się Kaiha, wiedząc, jakie przyszłe niebezpieczeństwa mogło to oznaczać. - Tak, część z moich wróciła do żywych. Na te słowa Kaii – na co dzień zachowujący zimną krew – mocno przełknął ślinę. Teraz cała układanka, która rozpoczęła się jeszcze w Vulcanusie, zaczęła się sama układać. Te demony i ich lider wrócił dzięki działalności ukrytego Toa Cienia. Jhanes mógł nie mieć złych zamiarów, ale to nie zmienia faktów, że jego podły wódz ponownie stał się groźną istotą. Strzelec zrozumiał to wszystko i chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zdusił te pragnienie. On był cierpliwy, wolał zobaczyć jak na te informacje zareaguje reszta. - To nic nie zmienia. Może walczyliśmy wiele lat z waszym gatunkiem, ale Ty okazałeś nam wsparcie. Nie mam problemu z tym, że jesteś Makuta…choć przyznam, ta informacja mnie zaskoczyła. – zwierzyła się Kaiha, uśmiechając się sztucznie do Jhanesa. On natomiast zmierzył ją tylko ostrym spojrzeniem, charakterystycznym dla jego rasy. Prawdę powiedziawszy, w tej sytuacji jej opinia nie była mu do niczego potrzebna. Znacznie bardziej interesowało go zdanie Jallera z którym bohater się nie dogadywał. - Żałosne – po chwili namysłu mruknął pod nosem Toa Ognia, a wtedy zaczął mówić głośniej, zwracając się bezpośrednio do „ukrytego”. – Przedstawiciel takiej rasy nie zdołał uratować Zarii. Dlaczego? - Przecież mówiłem. Zachowałem moją moc na później, w ramach sytuacji kryzysowej… -…która właśnie nadeszła! Czy dla Ciebie konający kompan nie był wystarczającym pretekstem do zrobienia pożytku ze swoich zdolności? - Potrzebowałem czasu na reakcję. Gdybyś zaatakował Marendara atakiem fizycznym, a nie przy wykorzystaniu mocy żywiołu, zyskałbym chwilę więcej, aby coś wymyślić. - Biadolenie. Nie wierzę ci koleś. Ukrywałeś się tak długo, nie mówiąc nam ani słowa o tym, kim naprawdę jesteś. Nie ujawniłbyś swojego potencjału w najważniejszym momencie. Wykorzystałeś go dopiero, gdy twoje własne życie wisiało na włosku! – Toa Ognia zaczął pokrzykiwać i żywo gestykulować. - Dziwisz się mojej tajemniczości? Mój gatunek palił wasze wioski, niszczył dobytek kulturowy i zabijał Matoran. Nie miałem pojęcia jak zareagujecie na moją obecność…dlatego się nie ujawniałem- tłumaczył mroczny oprawca, czując, że traci cierpliwość z każdym słowem. - Czy ty insynuujesz, że przyzwałem Kahu tylko po to, by szybko uciec? - A jak inaczej wytłumaczysz, że nie uratowałeś Toa Żelaza? Wybacz, ale taka istota jak ty, powinna od razu zareagować. - Jallerze, spokojnie. Twoja niesubordynacja sprawiła, że nie zdążyliśmy oswobodzić Zarii – włączył się do rozmowy snajper, cały czas stojący na uboczu. Powoli czuł, jaki będzie moment kulminacyjny tej ostrej wymiany zdań między jego towarzyszami. Uznał, że jego obecność może odrobinkę ostudzi napiętą atmosferę. – Nie obwiniaj nas. - To niby kogo? Tych których wysłali nas na misję? Pozostałych Toa? Turaga? – podirytował się zastępczy lider. - Siebie. Zacznij wreszcie widzieć własne błędy – warknął nieoczekiwanie Jhanes. - Jak śmiesz mi mówić, że mam czuć się za coś winny? To wy doprowadziliście niegdyś do wielkiej wojny, nie ja! - Ale ja się w niej nie udzielałem! W naszym przypadku, to jednak właśnie ty podjąłeś ostateczną decyzję o ataku i jego przebiegu. My staraliśmy się ile mogliśmy. Ty przez swoje emocjonalne problemy kompletnie straciłeś rachubę w walce. Nie powinieneś być wojownikiem. - Sugerujesz…abym Ci to udowodnił? …i doszło do opcji, jaka narodziła się w głowie Kaiia – Toa Ognia i Cienia rzucili się na siebie. Łuczniczka próbowała ich jakoś powstrzymać, ale tylko zobaczyła jak wojownicy zderzyli ostrza i odłamek jednego z nich leciał prosto w kierunku jej głowy. Wtem jednak na ziemię pchnął ją snajper. Bohaterka uderzyła mocno i się obiła, ale tylko westchnęła głęboko i spojrzała na tego, który ją w porę pchnął. - Dzięki. Jestem Kaiha – powiedziała, uśmiechając się tym razem zupełnie szczerze, choć nie był to gest bardzo wyraźny, gdyż wciąż kumulował się w niej smutek po Zarii. Mimo to, odwzajemniła uścisk dłoni strzelca, który tym ruchem podniósł towarzyszkę do góry. - Nie ma sprawy, mam na imię Kaii – także przedstawił się, uświadamiając sobie, że jeszcze tego nie zrobił. Jego uwagę przykuł gruby płaszcz, z którym dziewczyna się nie rozstawała. – Słuchaj, mogłabyś mi użyczyć tę kurtkę? Trochę mi chłodno. Kaiha spojrzała na niego z wytrzeszczonymi oczami, nie do końca rozumiejąc intencje towarzysza, ale podała mu swoje ubranie i dokładnie otuliła nim dawnego więźnia. Następnie zobaczyli, jak ich towarzysze porzucili broń i zdecydowali się walczyć na gołe pięści. Jaller zaatakował Jhanesa. Starcie zainicjował długim, poziomym sierpowym, przed którym uchylił się rywal. Następnie, Makuta przytrzymał lecącą za ślepym ciosem rękę oponenta. Wykorzystał jego dziwną pozycję, następnie zgiął własne ramię i łokciem uderzył przeciwnika w szyję. Ten zaś, przez niespodziewany cios, upadł na ziemię. Tam też spotkał się z serią ciosów Zapomnianego, który trafił go trzy razy. Był jednak zbyt pewny siebie. Złożył obie dłonie, pragnąc uderzyć Jallera po głowie, ale ten sparował ofensywny cios, dzięki skrzyżowaniu ramion. Toa Ognia był na tyle zaparty i gotowy do walki, że mógł długo wytrzymać ten pojedynek siły. Wreszcie, pchnął atakujące kończyny Jhanesa do góry, odsłaniając gołe żebra, w które natychmiast uderzył wojownik, jeszcze chwilę temu zdający się być na straconej pozycji. Tym atakiem, Toa Ognia strącił rywala ze swojego ciała. Obaj jednak prędko stanęli na równe nogi i dalej się bili. Tym razem to Jhanes zaczął jako pierwszy. Kopnął poziomo nogą, która zatrzymała się na biodrze oponenta. Rywal z trudem zatrzymał te uderzenia, a następnie przeszedł kilka kroków do przodu, podcinając Makutę. Chciał się odwdzięczyć mu za dawną walkę w parterze. On jednak się nie dał i gdy tylko zobaczył Jallera skaczącego na niego, złożył obie kończyny dolne i wybił nimi ciało lecącego przeciwnika za siebie. Następnie zrobił fikołka do tyłu i podbiegł by wykorzystać przewagę nad zdezorientowanym Toa. Chciał go kopnąć w pierś. Tutaj jednak czerwony wojownik wykazał się kreatywnością. Wstał po upadku i w klęczącej pozycji zdołał złapać nadciągającą nogę i w dodatku pchnąć ją przed siebie. Pod względem siły fizycznej był lepszy od Jhanesa – on mógł wygrać jedynie za sprawą swoich zdolności, które niestety - jak sam twierdził - kosztowały go ostatnio dużo energii. Był osłabiony i zmęczony, co wykorzystał nosiciel Arthron. Podszedł, przedarł się przez obronę dawnego towarzysza, chwycił go za głowę i zaczął uderzać zamkniętą, napiętą pięścią. Jeden cios. Drugi. Trzeci. Czwarty. Piąty. Z każdym kolejnym Makuta wyglądał coraz to gorzej. Wtedy też, widząc marną sytuację rywala, Jaller zechciał teatralnie zakończyć pojedynek. Wziął głęboki zamach z nadzieją, że wykończy mrocznego wojownika w identyczny sposób, jak wcześniej zrobił to Marendar. Zacisnął pięść, założył dźwignie na rękę pokonanego… ….i nagle poczuł przeszywający ból w jego nadgarstku. Wbiła się w niego strzała Kaihy, która nie dopuściła do tego, aby komukolwiek z powodu tej kłótni stała się większa krzywda. Jaller popatrzył na nią z ogromną wściekłością. Dawno nie było widać takiej agresji na jego masce. Zacisnął szczękę i nagle z jego rąk wyleciał jęzor ognia, który miał dopaść łuczniczkę. Na pomoc jednak przyszedł Kaii, który także zdecydował się zrobić użytek z własnej zdolności. Wbiegł pomiędzy dziewczynę a szalonego towarzysza i zablokował jego ognisty promień swoją lodową energią. - Opanuj się Jallerze! – krzyczał snajper, ale nie zauważył, aby ten przestał nacierać. Strzelec musiał podtrzymywać swoją wiązkę, w przeciwnym razie Toa Ognia będzie gotowy zabić Kaihę. Nagle jednak, Kaii nie musiał już blokować jego ataku swoją mocą. Powodem tego był kolejny pocisk Toa Psioniki, który ugodził buntownika w kolano. Mężczyzna upadł i skulił się z bólu, grot pocisku przeszedł na wylot. Ich koledze całkowicie odbiło. Stracił panowanie nad sobą. Był gotów wyrządzić im krzywdę, byle tylko przeforsować własną rację. Był po prostu niebezpieczny dla pozostałej trójki bohaterów. - Przykro mi to mówić, ale usuwam ciebie z drużyny – nieoczekiwanie wydukał zmęczony strzelec, który wrócił do pełnienia funkcji lidera. – Musisz ochłonąć przyjacielu. Strata kolejnych osób wyniszczyła twoją psychikę. Zestresowana Kaiha i poobijany Jhanes nic nie odpowiedzieli, choć oczywiście zgadzali się w tym wyborem. Wtedy, Makuta podszedł do przyglądającego się całemu zdarzeniu sokołowi. Wyszeptał mu coś do uszu, a on chyba zrozumiał jego rozkaz. - Kahu zabierze cię stąd. Przekaż mu, gdy będziesz chciał się zatrzymać lub opatrzyć rany po strzałach. Jaller popatrzył tylko z wielką nienawiścią na towarzyszy. W jego głowie panowały setki negatywnych emocji, także związanych z tą bójką, jaką właśnie przeprowadził z towarzyszami. Wojownikami, którzy teraz zostawili go na pastwę losu! Nie rozumieli jego intencji i nieodległej przeszłości, która stworzyła go takim, jakim jest obecnie. Toa zwlókł się z ziemi i kulejąc podszedł do swojego „środka transportu”. Następnie zasiadł na ptaka, a ten wzleciał z nim do góry, zasłaniając na chwilę księżyc. Szybko jednak zanurkował i zniknął gdzieś pomiędzy grubymi, najwyższymi drzewami. - Jesteś cały? – spytał się strzelec, pomagając wstać Jhanesowi. - Powiedzmy…wasza pomoc była na wagę złota – odparł, wypluwając ze swojej buzi kieł, najwyraźniej należący do jednej z wielu części ciała, które ucierpiały podczas starcia. – Co mamy teraz zrobić? W trójkę nigdy nie pokonamy Marendara, a to nasz priorytet, do którego musimy wrócić. - Zgadza się, ale nie będziemy z nim walczyć na terenie Av-Metru. To miejsce, które doskonale poznał. Musimy poczekać, aż będzie gotów podjąć ekspansję. - Wtedy przygotuje się do starcia, będzie miał dużo, dobrze zmobilizowanych i uzbrojonych oddziałów Battera – stwierdziła Kaiha. – Zostawienie stolicy to bardzo ryzykowna opcja. Po za tym, nie wiemy, gdzie uda się w pierwszej kolejności, a poświęcenie jakiejkolwiek wioski temu tyranowi nie wchodzi w grę. - Będąc więzionym w twierdzy Marendara, miałem okazję słyszeć rozmowy strażników Agori, którzy byli najbardziej zaufanymi istotami tego brutala. Mówili, że najwięcej zyskają, wykorzystując swoje latające pojazdy nad otwartą przestrzenią. Po za tym, ich lider musi na początek zaatakować którąś z głównych dzielnic Nowego Metru Nui. - Duży region z otwartą przestrzenią…toż to Po-Metru! – odgadł Makuta. - Dokładnie tak. To właśnie tam powinniśmy się udać. - Ale jak zdobędziemy wsparcie? – Zapomniany, pomimo swojej dziwnej natury, nadal zachował charakterystyczny dla niego, pesymistyczny pogląd na rzeczywistość. - Tutaj pojawia się Kaiha! – wykrzyknął Kaii, któremu najwyraźniej w głowie rodził się plan. – Mogłabyś wykorzystać swoją zdolność, aby nadać wiadomość? - Jasne, ale komu? – spytała się. - Członkom Zakonu Mat -Nui. - Czy oni nie są czasem odporni na ataki telepatyczne? - Są. Potrafią się przed nimi dobrze chronić. Ale zapewniam cię, że jeśli przekażesz im w komunikacie, kto do nich adresuje te wiadomość, na pewno będą chcieli wysłuchać ten przekaz. - Dobrze. Komu mam wysłać tę informację? - Jest taka dwójka moich zaufanych znajomych z tej organizacji. Jerbraz i Krakua. - Czy to ten, który walił butelką Vortixxa? – zaciekawił się Jhanes, przypominając sobie sytuację przed barem. - Owszem. Zapewniam was, że nic tak nie zmobilizuje do działania jak perswazja Krakuy…i ostrze Jerbraza. - W takim razie postaram się dotrzeć do ich umysłów. - Świetnie! Wyruszymy do Po-Metru z samego ranka. Na razie uważam, że wszystkim nam należy się spory odpoczynek. Mam nadzieję, że i Jaller ochłonie – powiedział dowódca, po czym położył się na suchej trawie i dokładnie przykrył porzuconym płaszczem towarzyszki. Zobaczył, jak przed nim leżał topór, należący do Zarii. To zaskakujące, jak przywrócenie części Makuta do życia wywołało reakcje łańcuchową. Już i tak napięte stosunki z Agori pogorszyły się jeszcze bardziej, gdy Teridax zaczął szantażować strzelcem. To przez niego doszło do tego felernego wydarzenia w Vulcanusie. Wybuchł tam konflikt, zginęli niewinni, a o wszystko podejrzewano tych Agori, którzy jakimś cudem uniknęli rzezi. Następnie do gry wkroczył Marendar, obrońca Agori, zajął Av-Metru i zniszczył drużynę Jallera. Dla niego atak na dom jego „dzieci” stanowił wystarczający pretekst do przeprowadzenia mordu. Przez to, czerwony sojusznik stracił zdrowy rozsądek i nie pomógł Toa Żelaza, który podzielił los dawnych przyjaciół. - Nikt więcej nie może zginąć – powiedział sam do siebie Kaii, tak, aby nikt nie mógł tego usłyszeć. Raz jeszcze spojrzał na topór – jedyną pozostałość po towarzyszu. Przyrzekł sobie, że to właśnie od niej zginie Marendar. Zaraz potem spoczęli także pozostali członkowie ekipy. ROZDZIAŁ VI: NOWY CEL Kahu leciał przed siebie, okazjonalnie wykonując zjawiskowe akrobacje. Obracał się wokół własnej osi, nurkował głęboko do dołu, by zaraz potem wznieść się do góry z niespodziewaną szybkością. Pomimo ciemności na nocnym niebie, Rahi bez problemu poruszał się – doskonale bowiem znał te okolicę. Mijał tym samym malownicze lokacje Bo-Metru ukazując szare groty i jaskinie, strzeliste wzgórza, gęste lasy a nawet ujścia rzek. Wszystko to znajdowało się w rezerwacie przyrody, do którego wstęp był oczywiście zabroniony. Taka podróż, z małą nutką pikanterii, powinna być niezwykłym przeżyciem. Pewnie dla większości właśnie taka by się okazała – ale nie dla Jallera. Wojownik leżał bezwładnie na grzbiecie zwierza i nie przywiązywał uwagi do fantastycznej scenerii. Niezależnie od tego w jakim miejscu by się znalazł, nadal czułby to samo. Bezsilność. Szaleństwo. Zdradę… Wszystkie te emocje całkowicie przygnębiły bohatera. Dwie strzały, jakie nadal wbijały się w jego ciało, były niczym w porównaniu z targającymi nim uczuciami. - Odstaw mnie tu – posępnie odezwał się Toa, wskazując swojemu „przewoźnikowi” trawiaste zbocze. Kahu wykonał polecenie i zrzucił pasażera ze swoich pleców, po czym spojrzał na niego z dziwnym, pobłażliwym wyrazem pyska i odleciał. Tyle go wojownik widział. Jaller rozejrzał się natomiast nad miejscem, gdzie został opuszczony. Tuż nad nim rozciągała się przepaść. Na tyle stroma, że z powodzeniem można byłoby do niej spaść i błyskawicznie zapomnieć o swoich problemach. Wyrzucony z drużyny wziął głęboki oddech, po czym powoli podniósł jedną ze swoich stóp i opuścił ją nad zboczem. - Myślałem, że nigdy się nie poddasz – nieoczekiwanie usłyszał głos. Gdyby wciąż byłby dawnym Jallerem, pewnie żywiołowo by się odwrócił i rzucił wyzwanie tajemniczej istocie. Teraz jednak ani nie drgnął, było mu wszystko jedno. Zabije go, czy też daruje biedakowi życie? Co za różnica? Co ciekawe, ton mowy przybysza był wyjątkowo ciepły. Naprawdę, każde jego słowo niosło za sobą przyjemny żar, jakby opaczność…Kolejne zdanie tylko utwierdziło bohatera w takim przekonaniu: - Bardzo mi przykro z powodu twoich przyjaciół – głos ponownie podjął próbę rozpoczęcia rozmowy. - Mi też – odparł obojętnie czerwony wojownik. Zapadła ponura cisza, którą po raz kolejny musiała przerwać nietypowa istota. - Myślisz, że chcieliby, abyś teraz stał jedną nogą pomiędzy światem żywych, a martwych? - Myślę, że już ich ze mną nie ma. Gdyby wciąż przy mnie byli, na pewno interesowałbym się ich zdaniem. Teraz jednak, sam decyduje o swoim losie. - I twoim zdaniem ich upamiętnieniem będzie dołączenie do poległych na Czerwonej Gwieździe? Wojownik tylko westchnął głęboko. Nikt tego nie mógł dostrzec, ale z jego oka poleciała jedna, drobna łza. - Próbowałem wiele razy się odegrać, zemścić. Bez skutku. Najwyraźniej takie jest moje Przeznaczenie. - Uwierz mi, przyjacielu, nie jest. Popełniasz błąd, uważając, że to zemsta ma cię zmotywować do działania i zapewnić upragniony spokój. Toa Ognia ponownie wypuścił powietrze z płuc i zamarudził jakimś niecenzuralnym słowem w języku Matoran. Tak nienawidził, kiedy ktoś mu przeszkadzał. - Zatem co mi zagwarantuje szczęście? - Coś o co możesz walczyć. Są rzeczy, które straciliśmy i już ich nie odzyskamy. Na świecie pełno jest jednak pięknych idei i istot, wartych poświęcenia. - Nie wątpię w to, ale skoro decyduje się na takie zakończenie mojej historii, to znaczy, że nic do mnie nie przemawia. Miałem drużynę…rodzinę. Miałem Hahli. Nic mi ich nie zastąpi. - Tak długo jak ktoś żyje, wciąż będzie wart twej uwagi. - Mówisz zagadkowymi słowami, głosie – stwierdził Jaller, patrząc na królujące na niebie gwiazdy opiekuńcze. Nadal nie miał ochoty, ani sił, by poznać tożsamość przybysza. - Ponieważ sam to przeżyłem. Te zwierzenie się, lekko zaintrygowało wojownika. Najwyraźniej poznał kolejną już postać, która miała za sobą burzliwą przeszłość. - Opowiedz mi o niej. - Kiedyś, też wydawało mi się, że zawsze byłem zwycięzcą. Walczyłem i pomimo trudów wygrywałem. Ja i moja Wielka Drużyna. W końcu jednak ponieśliśmy porażkę. Nie moglibyśmy wygrać tego starcia – straciłem ich, a oni mnie. Długo szukałem, starałem się zrozumieć moje powołanie. Wędrowałem przez niesamowite, odległe krainy i poznałem równie niezwykłe istoty, które choć obce, w rzeczywistości okazywałyby się być takie same. Zagubione, bez jakiegoś większego celu. Zrozumiałem wtedy, że nie mogę im pokazać swojej słabości, swoich problemów po stracie mojej Wielkiej Drużyny. Znalazłem jednak ten upragniony cel. Nadzieja i pomoc. Te dwie wartości mnie wsparły w najtrudniejszych chwilach. Nic Jallerze nie da ci takiej satysfakcji jak ratowanie tych, którym wciąż możesz pomóc. Nawet, jeśli byli na innej planecie, tak jak w moim wypadku - wytłumaczył przybysz, ostatnie zdanie wyraźnie akcentując. Po tym, skwitował – No, to tak powiedziane na szybko. Toa Ognia z uwagą przysłuchiwał się tej genezie. Z zamkniętymi oczami, skupił się na niej i zbadał każde pojedyncze słowo. I wtedy zrozumiał. Koniec. Nie było już Hewkiiego, Nuparu, Kongu, Matoro oraz Hahli. Ich czas przeminął. Nie ma sensu walczyć o kogoś, kto został już dawno stracony. Wciąż jednak istniała nadzieja i chęć pomocy. Tego potrzebowali Matoranie. Do tego właśnie służyli Toa. O tym nauczali Turaga. Jaller, wciąż z przymkniętymi ślepiami, powoli ustawił nogę na pewny grunt. - Jest jeszcze ktoś ważny. Za nich mogę walczyć. Za Matoran – powiedział, rozumiejąc znaczenie, jakie miał wywód przybysza. Wtedy też poczuł, jak jakaś dłoń klepie go po barku. Ten drobny gest dał mu pewność siebie, jeszcze więcej energii. - Jest jeszcze jedna kwestia, drogi wojowniku – szepnął głos. – Każdy dowódca potrzebuje swojej Wielkiej Drużyny. Toa zareagował…dziwnie. Uśmiechnął się. Popatrzył na dół swojego ciała, gdzie wciąż miał wbite ostre strzały Kaihy. Wyjął je powoli i następnie zatrzymał przy sobie. Wiedział, że dla łuczniczki każdy pocisk jest istotny. Te dwie mogły byc dla jego koleżanki najważniejsze. Nadzieja i pomoc… Jaller zaśmiał się odrobinę i spostrzegł, jak gwiazdy na niebie jarzyły się bardzo mocno, a nieoczekiwanie zaczęły znikać i ustępować miejsca dziennej scenerii. - Nigdy już nie zwątpię w to, że mógłbyś nas kiedykolwiek opuścić – powiedział Toa i obrócił się, chcąc zobaczyć na własne oczy tego, z kim rozmawiał. Oczywiście, nikogo nie dostrzegł. Nikt nie dotykał jego ramienia, ani nie stał za nim. Pewnie większość obserwatorów by pomyślała, że Toa oszalał. Ale on znał prawdę. Jaller był pełen energii. Choć został Toa już dawno temu, dopiero po ostatnim, tajemniczym spotkaniu, zrozumiał, na czym tak naprawdę powinna polegać jego motywacja. Wcale nie chodziło o poczucie zemsty, którą bohater chciał zrealizować szybko i bez konkretnych pomysłów. Prawdziwym celem powinno być wsparcie tych, którzy jeszcze nie zostali straceni – Matoran. Matoran, potrzebujących pomocy bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Wojownik to wiedział. Niesiony wielkimi, honorowymi ideami, przedzierał się przez rezerwat przyrody. Swoim ostrzem pewnie przecinał wyższe zarośla i krzewiny, mogące mu przeszkadzać w przeprawie. Wędrówkę utrudniały mu nie tylko bujne krzaki, ale i grube korzenie drzew, o które wielokrotnie się potknął. Dodatkowo, ich wysokie korony, zasłaniały poranne niebo – to ono pomagało bohaterowi podczas podróży, lecz im dalej się zapuszczał, tym też i mniej światła z niego dochodziło. I choć wszystkie te przeciwności losu niewątpliwie komplikowały podróż, tak jedna rzecz wyjątkowo zaniepokoiła Toa Ognia… Gałęzie. Pozornie zwykłe, opadłe na ziemie patyki. A w praktyce? Były to poniszczone elementy drzew, które z każdym kolejnym krokiem Jallera, coraz to bardziej zapełniały leśne podłoże. W końcu na ziemi trudno było dostrzec jakikolwiek skrawek zielonej trawy – jej miejsce w całości przejęły poturbowane gałęzie i konary okolicznych drzew. Toa zaczął się intrygować tym widokiem, dlatego sięgnął pod swoje stopy i wyciągnął jeden z większych patyków. Wziął go przed swoje oczy i zaczął dokładnie badać. Zmrużył wzrok i dostrzegł, jak jedna z jego części została przeorana. Bynajmniej nie przez wichurę czy jakieś inne zjawisko pogodowe – taki ślad mogło zostawić bowiem tylko Rahi. Wściekłe Rahi. Dla wojownika nie była to oczywiście dobra wiadomość. Stanął przed trudnym wyborem. Mógł obrać bezpieczną ścieżkę, skręcić na zachód lub wschód, ale przez to stracić mnóstwo czasu (będącego na wagę złota), albo iść dalej przed siebie, lecz ryzykować spotkanie z dzikim zwierzęciem. Jaller nie był jednak bojaźliwy, dlatego doszedł do wniosku, że nie zamierza zmieniać kursu. Szedł dalej. Po drodze natrafiał na następne, poniszczone elementy tutejszej flory. Zrozumiał, że znalazł się na terytorium bestii. Wreszcie, musiał przedzierać się przez wysoką trawę. Karczował ją swoim mieczem, który w tej sytuacji sprawdzał się tak doskonale, że wojownik naznaczył go mianem „towarzysza”. Niewątpliwie, bardzo pomagał, ale czy zda się na coś w walce z szalonym mieszkańcem rezerwatu? Jaller nie musiał długo czekać, aby otrzymać odpowiedź na właśnie te pytanie, które regularnie błąkało się w jego podświadomości. Wyszedł z bujnego gąszczu na małą polanę. Ze wszystkich stron okalały ją drzewa, co czyniło z tej lokacji wspaniały azyl. Teorię te potwierdzały pozostałości po legowisku. Były to przede wszystkim trawa, lepka smoła, oraz kilka kamieni, które stabilizowały prymitywną konstrukcję. Zasadniczy problem polegał na tym, że całość była porozrzucana, w niektórych miejscach sfajczona także żarem jakiegoś płomienia. Komuś najwyraźniej bardzo zależało na tym, aby zniszczyć te bezpieczną kryjówkę dużego zwierzęcia. Te natomiast Toa Ognia zauważył natychmiast – wyczynem byłoby przejście obok niego i nie dostrzeżenie tak wielkiego, muskularnego potwora. Cechowały go umięśnione przednie łapy oraz bardzo gruby pancerz – oba te elementy z całą pewnością dodawały stworzeniu odrobinę grozy, ale i majestatu. Uwagę przybysza przykuł jednak inny atrybut tego Rahi – rogi. Były to dwa, rozłożyste wyrostki z dużej głowy, które prawdopodobnie służyły jako narzędzie masowej destrukcji pobliskich drzew. Wojownik sam doszedł do takiej konkluzji i stwierdził, że nie warto ryzykować ewentualnego pojedynku z tą bestią. Kane-Ra, bo o nim mowa, był wszakże Królem Rahi. Jaller schylił głowę do dołu, nie chcąc narazić się na diabelskie spojrzenie tego byko-podobnego stwora. Również zadbał o to, aby schować tułów między gęstszą krzewiną i postarać się po cichu obejść mieszkańca puszczy. Tylko okazjonalnie zerkał na kilka bio przed siebie, aby zagwarantować sobie, że nie wejdzie z hukiem w drzewo, co mogłoby przyciągnąć na niego uwagę wściekłej bestii. Starał się jak mógł, ale w końcu na coś wlazł. Nie był to jednak ostry i twardy konar , tylko coś…żywego. Bohater odszedł na dwa kroki do tyłu i zobaczył Kane-Ra, który stał tuż przed nim, wbijając w niego swoje czerwone ślepia. Był na czterech łapach i nie spuszczał nieproszonego lokatora z oczu. Po chwili nabrał powietrze do gigantycznej paszczy, a zaraz potem z jego nozdrzy wydobył się całkiem spory dymek. Jaller zaś – zestresowany - czekał. Także patrzył na byka, ale jednocześnie powoli przyciągał dłoń do rękojeści swojej broni. Miał pewien plan, ale żeby go wcielić w życie, potrzebował, aby to Rahi wykonało pierwszy ruch. Nie musiał długo czekać. Byk nagle nabrał jeszcze bardziej ponurego wyrazu pyska i zaszarżował na rywala, chcąc go nabić na olbrzymie rogi. Wtem jednak, Toa wyciągnął Miecz Mocy i natychmiast sprawił, że przepłynęła do niego moc żywiołu. Ogień, jaki się z niego wydobywał, przestraszył zwierzę. Te gwałtownie zahamowało i zaczęło ze zdziwieniem spoglądać na ostrze. Próbowało obejść Jallera, ale ten skutecznie przewidywał każdy ruch bestii i manipulował bronią tak, aby Kane-Ra nawet nie próbował się do niego zbliżyć. - Nie zamierzam zrobić Ci krzywdy – zapewniał bohater, który stopniowo zaczął zmniejszać dawkę płomienia, jaki obejmował jego narzędzie. Wierzył, że Rahi go zrozumie, choć było to mało prawdopodobne. Wrogi władca rezerwatu oczywiście nie odpowiedział, ale zdawało się, że mógł pojąć sens komunikatu Jallera. Odszedł na dwa kroki do tyłu, zmierzył oponenta spojrzeniem spode łba i zasiadł na trawie, podpierając się przednimi, wielkimi nogami. Trochę, jak pies. Dopiero wraz z tym gestem, czerwony Toa zdecydował się przestać korzystać ze swojej broni. Wciąż jednak nieufnie spoglądał na rozwścieczonego króla okolicznych terenów. Prawdopodobnie, zwierzak pomyślał, że to właśnie podróżnik mógł był odpowiedzialny za pożar, który strawił jego dom. To tłumaczyło jego agresję. - Nie niszczyłbym twojego dobrobytu – stwierdził Toa, powoli podchodząc do stwora. Miał obawy co do tego czynu, ale mimo własnych wątpliwości, wyciągnął do niego dłoń. Ręka ta cały czas drżała, co zauważył Rahi, lekko się uśmiechając. Był to niecodzienny gest. Jaller podszedł kilka kroków do przodu. Znajdował się naprawdę blisko stworzenia i z każdym kolejnym ruchem, coraz bardziej się wahał, czy ma wykonać kolejny. Te rozterki na moment uśpiły czujność wojownika, co zauważył Kane-Ra i postanowił wykorzystać. Błyskawicznie wyciągnął do przodu swoją muskularną szyję. Bohater nie spodziewał się, że przeciwnik zna taką sztuczkę – a co gorsza, umiał ją wykorzystać. Zderzył bowiem swoją twardą czaszkę ze stosunkowo drobnym ciałem czerwonego Toa, które upadło od siły uderzenia. Jaller poczuł, jak jego plecy runęły na stertę gałęzi. Na pewno zarysowały jego pancerz. To jednak było najmniejszym problemem. Rahi wskoczył na bohatera i jedną, pojedynczą łapą przygniótł go do podłoża. Drugą natomiast położył na ręce Toa, przez co ten wypuścił z niej swoją broń. Rozbrojony był w potrzasku. Wiedział, jak gigantyczny pysk, wielkości Matoranina zaczął się otwierać, ukazując paskudne wnętrze. Dla wojownika był to następny powód do przerażenia, które z każdą chwilą rosło. Rahi otworzył już całkowicie paszczę, warknął coś w swojej „mowie”, unosząc przy tym morde wysoko do góry. Następnie, triumfator powrócił do ofiary i rzucił się na nią. Już miał odgryźć pokonanemu głowę, gdy nagle, w połowie ruchu zastopował. Ryknął z bólem i odsunął się od obalonego Jallera, który z trudem powstał. Zwierzę oberwało strzałką usypiającą. Ten mały pocisk wbił się mu w szyję i najwyraźniej sprawiał mnóstwo bólu, ale ze względu na niekorzystną lokalizację, stworzenie nie było w stanie go wyciągnąć. W akcie desperacji zaczęło na początku wierzgać i uderzać o pobliskie pnie, potem zatoczyło kilka kółek wokół własnej osi i nagle – ospałe – przewróciło się przed siebie. Uderzyło o glebę z taką mocą, że najbliższe, poniszczone liście podskoczyły na chwilę do góry. Toa Ognia nabrał dużo powietrza i następnie potężnie je wypuścił. Ponowił te czynność, gdyż autentycznie potrzebował chwili, aby odetchnąć. Prędko zebrał siły, podniósł miecz i powoli podszedł do leżącej bestii. Zerknął na małą strzałkę, której igła zagłębiła się w ciele Kane-Ra. Wojownika zaczęło oczywiście zastanawiać kto i w jaki sposób pomógł mu uporać się z bestią. I tym razem odpowiedź przyszła sama. Zobaczył, między ciasnym rozgałęzieniem jednej z koron drzew, jak na niebie wznosił się pewien cień. Nagle zanurkował głęboko do dołu, zupełnie jak Kahu. Nietypowa postać opadła na ziemię, podpierając się pięścią, od której się odbiła, zrobiła przewrót do tyłu i powoli uniosła się nad ziemią za pomocą swych skrzydeł. Wybawicielka niewątpliwie była kobietą, kobietą żołnierzem! Jaller poznał ją po drobnym ciele. Nosiła na sobie żelazny napierśnik, który chronił jej klatkę, miała także hełm zasłaniający twarz. Ta srebrna zbroja kontrastowała w ciekawy sposób z zielonym kolorem pancerza, który najprawdopodobniej służył jako kamuflaż w tych rejonach. Dodatkowo, pomysł jakoby była wojowniczką, pokrywał się z jej uzbrojeniem – jego bowiem miała dość sporo. Dwa pistolety, przyczepione do pasa (to pewnie z nich wyleciała strzałka usypiająca), do tego duże blastery, które trzymała w swoich dłoniach. Zwieńczeniem jej wyglądu były skrzydła, umożliwiające wykonywanie tak ekstremalnych akrobacji. Dziewczyna nadal szybowała w miejscu, patrząc na Toa Ognia. Nieoczekiwane, wyciągnęła w jego kierunku swoją broń palną. - Czemu podpaliłeś te miejsce? – spytała bardzo poważnym tonem głosu, który dodatkowo zdawał się być zniekształcony przez jej hełm. Wtedy wojownik zrozumiał, że wszystkie tropy dotyczące ataku na terytorium Kane-Ra, wskazywały na niego. - Ale…ja nic nie zrobiłem! Te Rahi mnie zaatakowało, kiedy tędy przechodziłem – starał się tłumaczyć, żywo gestykulując w stronę obalonego stworzenia. - Zapewnie miało powód. Toa Ognia i spopielona trawa? To się łączy w jedną całość – stwierdziła, a bohaterowi trudno było się z tym nie zgodzić. Następnie przeładowała swoją broń, a Jaller, widząc to, nerwową przełknął ślinę. – To jak, przyznajemy się do winy? - Jeśli nie, zastrzelisz mnie? - Cóż, jako strażniczka rezerwatu mam zezwolenie na korzystanie z broni – powiedziała, szykując drugi, taki sam blaster. – Ale nie, nie zamierzam zrobić tego. Wolę oszczędzać pociski na Marendara. - Znasz go? – spytał się zdziwiony Toa Ognia. Przypomniał sobie te imię, cały czas trujące jego życie. – Słuchaj, walczyłem przeciwko niemu. Dwa blastery to za mało. - Phi, a kto powiedział, że mamy tylko tyle w zanadrzu? - Zaraz, chcesz powiedzieć, że nie działasz sama? - Ageni Zakonu Mata Nui są rozproszeni po całym świecie, ale w godzinie próby łączą się w jedną, silną całość. - Więc jesteś jedną z nich! – rozentuzjazmowany Toa Ognia uderzył piąstką o otwartą dłoń. Spodobały mu się te słowa. - Fantastycznie, bardzo mi się przydasz. Muszę się stąd wydostać i pomóc reszcie mojego oddziału. - Spokojnie, spokojnie. Myślisz, że Ciebie – wandala – te słowo bardzo dobitnie podkreśliła – tak po prostu wypuszczę? - Yyy, tak! No bo przecież nie zrobiłem tego! Po co miałbym dewastować terytorium Rahi, kiedy w Av-Metru rządzi tyran, a moi Matoranie są bezbronni! - Ty mi odpowiedz na te pytanie – kobieta nadal uparcie trzymała się swojej teorii. – Skoro chcesz walczyć z Marendarem, czemu pałętasz się po rezerwacie, gdzie nikt, oprócz mnie, nie ma dostępu. Jaller zagryzł wargę. Kontra za kontrą. - To długa historia, o której nie zamierzam Tobie opowiadać. Po prostu popełniłem kilka złych decyzji, które finalnie sprowadziły mnie właśnie do tej przeklętej dziczy. Od dobrych paru godzin próbuję się stąd wydostać! Możesz próbować mnie zatrzymać, ale ja przyrzekłem sobie, że nie zostawię słabszych. Mam wobec nich swego rodzaju dług. - To pewnie wciągająca historia, ale nie będę obwijać w bawełnę – nie masz dowodów, nie mogę Ci uwierzyć. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że to Ty zniszczyłeś środowisko Kane-Ra, a to bardzo poważne wykroczenie. - Jestem żołnierzem, nie dewastatorem. Nie wierzysz? Spójrz na te dwa ślady! – Jaller zaczął tracić cierpliwość i wskazał strażniczce obie rany po strzałach. Wprawdzie pochodziły one od Kaihy i były efektem głupoty Toa Ognia, ale choć trochę potwierdzały, że nie był tym, za kogo go uważała dziewczyna. - Tak czyś owak, pójdziesz ze mną – powiedziała strażniczka, opadając na ziemię. – Nie wyślę Cię do więzienia, bo nie mam na to obecnie czasu. Na razie muszę udać się do Po-Metru. Gdy całe przedstawienie się skończy, zadbam o to, abyś resztę życia spędził za kratami celi. - Czemu zmierzasz do dzielnicy Kamienia? - Pewna Toa Psioniki nadała w nocy informację, którą rzekomo kazał jej wysłać Kaii – jeden z naszych agentów. Według niego, to właśnie tam powinniśmy się spodziewać kolejnego ataku lidera Battera. Jeśli chcemy go zatrzymać raz na zawsze, musimy czym prędzej wzmocnić szeregi obronne. Jaller słuchał z zapartym tchem. Trafiło mu się szczęście w nieszczęściu, bo choć był podejrzany o przestępstwo, to miała je egzekwować agentka Zakonu. Z jej pomocą mógłby prędko przedostać się do drużyny i pomóc podczas bitwy z Marendarem. - Zaszczytem byłoby wspieranie Cię podczas tej misji, droga…- wojownik chciał się kulturalnie zwrócić do akrobatki przestworzy, ale nawet nie wiedział, jak ma na imię. – Droga…? - Sferis. - Droga Sferis. - To, czy się nam do czegoś przydasz, nie będzie zależało ode mnie, lecz od samej Helryx. Wytrzymasz jeszcze ze dwa dni podróży? - Mogę iść nawet miesiąc, byle tylko osiągnąć upragniony cel. - Dobra, zatem w drogę. Musimy dojść do najbliższego szybu transportowego. Mamy sporo dystansu do pokonania – powiedziała, po czym na wszelki wypadek skuła Jallera srebrnymi kajdanami. Toa nie stawiał większego oporu – cieszył się, że znalazł sposób, aby wreszcie wydostać się z tej nieszczęsnej puszczy. ROZDZIAŁ VII: TRENING CZYNI STRZELCA Kaii, Jhanes i Kaiha nie tułali się tak długo po rezerwacie w Bo-Metru. W odróżnieniu od swojego dawnego kompana, oni obrali zupełnie inny kierunek. Ta decyzja im się opłaciła, bo choć musieli na początku pokonać bardziej wymagającą drogę, tak prędko dotarli do najbliższego szybu. Minęli za jego pomocą kilka Dzielnic i wyczerpani, wreszcie trafili do Po-Metru. To właśnie w tej wiosce miało dojść do decydującej bitwy – zresztą, nic dziwnego, jej otwarta przestrzeń dawała bowiem dużo możliwości strategicznych. Marendar dysponował wielką armią, którą najpewniej będzie chciał właśnie tutaj rozlokować, a następnie wszystkimi siłami wylać się na mniej licznych obrońców. Niewątpliwie miał przewagę militarną, ale drużyna przybyła wcześniej, więc mogła lepiej poznać okolicę, która niedługo stanie się centrum wojny. Po-Metru zrobiło na naszych bohaterach ogromne wrażenie. Dostrzegli największą arenę do gry w Kohlii, gdzie o tytuł mistrza walczyły drużyny Matoran z prawie wszystkich Dzielnic. Miała rozłożyste trybuny, specjalne stanowiska dla Turaga oraz oczywiście miejsce, gdzie rozgrywał się mecz – te mogło pomieścić aż sześć drużyn. Stadion, pomimo ogromnych gabarytów, nie stał się jednak główną atrakcją. Ten tytuł przypadł Polu Rzeźb. Było to faktycznie gołe pole, na którym miejscowi artyści tworzyli majestatyczne, kamienne podobizny największych bohaterów Nowego Metru Nui. Można tam było dostrzec członków Drużyny Mangai czy wielką głowę, przypominającą odrobinę Lhikana. Podobno, część z ich dzieł trafiała do samego Av-Metru. Nic dziwnego – rzeźbiarze wykazywali się bowiem niesamowitą pracowitością oraz talentem, a one przynosiły ciekawe efekty. Ekipa - choć pewnie chętnie zwiedzałaby tę osadę – zdecydowała się zatrzymać i odpocząć. Udało im się wynająć dom u jednego Matoranina budowlańca, który zaoferował im pokój. Gospodarz bardzo się ucieszył, że może gościć wojowników, ale odrobinę przeraził się na widok szkaradnego Jhanesa. Ochłonął jednak i zadbał o to, aby mieszkało im się jak najlepiej – przybiegł z kocami, wodą i bandażami. Bohaterowie podziękowali mu za jego dobroduszność, ale Matoranin zapewnił, że ma dla nich jeszcze jedną „niespodziankę”. Dodał przy tym, aby na niego poczekali, gdyż musi ją sprowadzić, a to zajmie trochę czasu. Czarny Makuta natychmiast rozgościł się w izbie. Położył się brzuchem do dołu na kamiennym łożu, pozwolił także, aby kończyny mu bezwładnie zwisały. Oblizał usta, ziewnął i chwile potem zasnął. Kaii także planował odpoczynek. Wciąż czuł negatywne efekty, jakie wywarła na nim niewola w pałacu Marendara. Cały czas był mu zimno, w związku z czym okrył się dwiema warstwami koców. Takie przyjemnie ciepło sprzyjałoby regeneracyjnej drzemce – do niej jednak nie doszło. Uwagę snajpera przykuła bowiem łuczniczka, która w odróżnieniu od mężczyzn, nie zamierzała tracić czasu na spanie. Zmierzyła ich wymownym spojrzeniem, następnie zagarnęła łuk, poprawiła kołczan i zbiegła po schodach na dół. Strzelec patrzył na to lekko uchylonym okiem i gdy tylko kompanka zniknęła mu z zasięgu wzroku, pobiegł za nią. Wybiegł na zewnątrz i zerknął przed siebie. Ujrzał małą, niebiesko-złotą plamkę na horyzoncie. Wiedział, że to Kaiha, dlatego podszedł do niej ze spacerową szybkością, bacznie patrząc na to, czym właściwie bohaterka chciała się zająć. Zobaczył oddalony od niej kamień, w który właśnie wbiła się strzała. Był to stosunkowo mały głaz, zwłaszcza z perspektywy łuczniczki, która była oddalona od niego o jakieś piętnaście bio. Najwyraźniej ćwiczyła celność z dużej odległości, a skała była tarczą strzelecką. Toa Lodu zaimponowały jej umiejętności, dlatego chciał do niej podejść i osobiście pogratulować wzorowej celności. Stanął tuż za nią i już miał mówić komplement, gdy nagle odezwała się Kaiha: - Też tak umiesz? – spytała, nawet nie odwracając się w stronę odbiorcy. Zamiast tego wciąż patrzyła na kamień, w który posłała następny pocisk. - Ja? – odparł zdziwiony snajper. Nie spodziewał się, że łuczniczka będzie w stanie usłyszeć jego bezszelestne kroki. - Oczywiście, że Ty. Członkowie twojej drużyny opowiadali mi, że jesteś niezłym strzelcem – wytłumaczyła bohaterka, a na jej masce zagościł uśmiech. Bardzo sarkastyczny uśmiech. - Strzelałem z większych odległości. Kiedy korzystałem z łuku, trafiłem w dziesiątkę po pierwszym tygodniu treningu – przechwalał się Kaii, rozumiejąc, że koleżanka bardzo chce się z nim droczyć. Wiedział, że przeciętny strzelec potrzebował średnio trzy razy więcej czasu niż on, aby opanować prosty strzał do perfekcji. Mężczyzna liczył, że w ten sposób uda mu się podirytować Kaihę. - Doprawdy? – zaśmiała się rozmówczyni, posyłając kolejną strzałę w sam środek kamienia. – Mi zajęło to dwa dni. Toa Lodu popatrzył na nią osłupiały. Ta odpowiedź wytrąciła go z równowagi. Szczerze nie wierzył, że jest ktoś lepszy od niego w tym fachu. Najwyraźniej dziewczyna także wątpiła w jego umiejętności, co potwierdzały kolejne słowa: - Może mi zatem pokażesz, na co Cię stać? – podpuszczała. - Nie ufasz mi? – Kaii nie dał się sprowokować. Łuczniczka nie odpowiedziała na jego pytanie, tylko wstała i po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Snajper oczekiwał, że zaraz będzie go uparcie prosić, ale tak się nie stało. Zamiast tego poczuł, jak jego brzuch szturchnął łuk. Kaiha trzymała go i nie dawała za wygraną. Chciała zobaczyć umiejętności strzelca. Toa Lodu parsknął niezadowolony, ale wedle domniemywanego życzenia, wziął broń. Odszedł na bok i przyklęknął, powoli szykując się do pierwszego strzału. - Dalej – nonszalancko rzekła strzelczyni z założonymi rękoma. Kaii, widząc jej niezadowolenie, oddalił się znacznie od pierwszego miejsca strzeleckiego. Planował wypuścić pocisk z dalszej odległości niż robiła to towarzyszka. Ponownie zaczął naciągać cięciwę, ale i tym razem mu przerwano. - Bez tego - podeszła i postukała palcem po wizjerze, który znajdował się na jego masce i ułatwiał namierzanie. Snajper nie specjalnie chciał się go pozbyć, dlatego pomogła mu w tym łuczniczka. Podważyła złotym pazurem opaskę narzędzia, zdjęła je i cisnęła gdzieś na bok. Toa Lodu tylko zacisnął zęby, już sobie wyobrażając ile czasu zajmie mu czyszczenie szkiełka. Zdusił jednak te emocję i poprawił swoje ciało tak, by miał wyprostowaną sylwetkę. Zaparł się. Spojrzał na słońce, które świeciło mu wprost na głowę, ale zostawił ten kolejny powód do niezadowolenia dla siebie. Był gotów. Chyba. - Czy masz jeszcze jakąś prośbę? – warknął, upewniając się, że wreszcie nikt mu nie przerwie pokazu zdolności. Kaiha rozejrzała się na lewo i prawo, jakby te pytanie nie było adresowane do niej. Następnie wzruszyła ramionami i pokazała język towarzyszowi. Załamany snajper pokręcił tylko przecząco głową. Po raz ostatni sprawdził pozycję i już miał wypuścić strzałę, gdy nagle… - Toa! – krzyczał do nich Matoranin-gospodarz, przybiegając z jeszcze jedną postacią u boku. - To jest Proti. Na co dzień pracuje przy ogniskach plazmowych w Su-Metru, ale przez kilka dni mieszka tutaj. Zaproponowałem mu, aby przygotował dla was zbroje, ponieważ te…-tutaj spojrzał na ich stare, zakurzone i powgniatane pancerze-…no, są w kiepskim stanie. Łuczniczka zachichotała z radości na tę wieść. Bardzo lubiła dobrze wyglądać. Kaii miał mniej powodów do szczęścia, gdyż utracił atencję koleżanki, która skupiła się w całości na Protim. Był to drobnej budowy, pomarańczowo-biały Su-Matoranin, który nosił na sobie długi, laboratoryjny fartuch. Na masce miał zamontowane niewielkie, metalowe ramię, a na jego końcu znajdowała się lupa. W jednej ręce trzymał wiertarkę, a pod pachą schował chwytak do łapania gorących przedmiotów. - Jejuuu! Bardzo się cieszę, że zrobiłeś to wszystko dla nas! – radowała się podekscytowana Toa Psioniki i zwróciła bezpośrednio do wynalazcy – Kiedy mogę otrzymać moją zbroję? - Jak to kiedy? – rzekł równie chętny do pracy Proti – Teraz! – powiedział, po czym popędził do swojej kanciapy, gdzie trzymał cały sprzęt. Gospodarz ruszył za nim, a Kaiha odwróciła się w kierunku zrezygnowanego Kaiia. - Powtórzymy te „lekcje” – zapewniła. – Ale…to kiedy indziej. Teraz choć, mamy mnóstwo rzeczy do roboty! – zawołała, łapiąc go za dłoń i zapraszając do siedziby majsterkowicza. Snajper o mało co się nie przewrócił od siły jej ciągnięcia, ale jakoś utrzymał się na nogach. Po drodze, drugą ręką udało mu się sięgnąć po porzucony wizjer. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, cały był w kamiennym pyle i wymagał szczegółowego czyszczenia. Łuczniczka nie zwróciła jednak kompletnie uwagi na malujący się na twarzy smutek kompana i pociągnęła go jeszcze mocniej, gdyż się ociągał. Chciała zobaczyć te nowe zbroje, a przy okazji „odświeżyć” Kaii’a, który z nich wszystkich wyglądał najgorzej. Kanciapa Protiego była…dziwna. Podobnie jak on sam. Zdecydował się zamieszkać pod ziemią, gdzie mógł w spokoju pasjonować się nauką. Dlatego też, zadbał o to, aby jego sekretów strzegły żelazne drzwi, do których tylko on miał klucz. Przez to bohaterowie stracili dziesięć minut czasu, czekając z niecierpliwością, aż Matoranin odnajdzie kamienny przyrząd, który zawieruszył mu się gdzieś w fartuchu. Przetrzepał trzy razy te samą kieszeń i dopiero za czwartym podejściem okazało się, że klucz był tam cały czas, tylko wynalazca nie potrafił go znaleźć. Weszli do środka. Cały pokój był w bałaganie, co ponownie podkreślało kto był jego właścicielem. Większość jego przestrzeni zajmowały wielkie stoły, na których walały się sterty porozrzucanych papierów, jakieś fiolki z odczynnikami chemicznymi oraz oczywiście narzędzia. Oprócz tego, na jednej ze ścian znajdowała się duża, bardzo smolista plama. Gdy Kaii do niej podszedł i dotknął, ta delikatnie go poparzyła. Wtedy zrozumiał, że ten ślad zapewne powstał podczas jednego z nieudanych eksperymentów Protiego. Dlaczego nie udanych? Na to odpowiedź znała Kaiha. Przyglądała się z „podziwem” na harmider, który był dosłownie wszędzie. Brała do dłoni każdy przedmiot i uważnie go lustrowała. W końcu na moment wzięła jedną z kartek, szturchnęła Toa Lodu łokciem i zaczęła mu po cichu czytać: -„ Wraz z wydaniem tego dokumentu – Proti, Su-Matoranin – zostaje oficjalnie wyrzucony ze Szkoły Naukowej w Dzielnicy Plazmy. Powodem tej decyzji było nie słuchanie się zaleceń przełożonych oraz zniszczenie swojego stanowiska pracy”. - Grubo – skwitował krótko snajper, zauważając, jak ich naukowiec właśnie walczył z szafą. Na niej była kłódka, do której wyraźnie lokator także zapomniał klucza, albo zawieruszył się gdzieś pod kupą wszędobylskich wynalazków. Naukowiec próbował za pomocą swojego chwytaka rozerwać blokadę, ale ta nie chciała się poddać. Proti gimnastykował się dalej, robiąc coraz to dziwniejsze pozycje i wydobywając z buzi nietypowe dźwięki. - Może pomóc? – uśmiechnął się ciepło Kaii, wystawiając przed siebie rękę. Matoranin zmierzył go bacznym spojrzeniem, ale podał chwytak. Strzelec popatrzył na szafę, następnie powoli przyłożył narzędzie do kłódki. Nagle…szarpnął mocno, blokada się rozerwała, drzwi otworzyły, a cały bajzel jaki był w środku wyleciał na dwójkę mężczyzn, którzy zniknęli pod ilością gratów. Kaii dopiero po dłuższej chwili wyciągnął głowę na powierzchnię i zdesperowany spytał się gospodarza: - Czego tak właściwie szukasz? Wynalazca nie odpowiedział, tylko sam wynurzył się, stanął na palcach i sięgnął ręką do najwyższej półki. Machał nią dopóki czegoś nie chwycił, a na jego masce zagościło podekscytowanie. I wyciągnął… Biokówkę. Wyciągnął biokówkę. - Chcesz powiedzieć, że właśnie o to dziadostwo Ci chodziło? – załamał się snajper. - Oczywiście, że o to. Jak inaczej zmierzyłbym was i stworzył zbroje? – spytał retorycznie Proti, po czym podbiegł do Toa Psioniki i zaczął przykładać do niej tasiemkę. Łuczniczka popatrzyła tylko z politowaniem na Kaii’a, którego wciąż przygniatała zawartość szafy. Nagle, z jednej z półek, zsunął się słoik, który walnął z impetem w głowę powalonego. Wtedy Kaiha musiała poczekać kilkanaście sekund, aby nie ujawnić swojego śmiechu. Zaraz potem zrobili kompres poszkodowanemu i zmierzyli obu klientów. Następnie Proti poszperał po pokoju i znalazł kawałki blachy oraz skóry, służącej do stworzenia zbroi. Jednym, posuwistym ruchem ręki ściągnął bałagan ze swoje stołu, zwalając bajzel na podłogę. Następnie włączył wszystkie światła, narysował jakiś rysunek poglądowy na kartce, założył maskę do spawania, przyszedł z całą teczką przyrządów i brał się do roboty. Jedna godzina. Tyle czasu mu zajęło przerobione blachy w wspaniały pancerz. Jako pierwsza, wyposażenie otrzymała oczywiście łuczniczka. Zgodnie z prośbą składały się na nie nowe naramienniki, buty oraz nagolenniki – czyli lekka zbroja. Każdy z tych elementów posiadał jednak ukryte schowki. Części przeznaczone na kolana oraz ramiona były dość dużych rozmiarów, dzięki czemu można tam było zamontować przyczepki dla sztyletów. Świetnym patentem było również ukrycie wysuwanych ostrzy w obcasach. Całość została wreszcie pomalowana na złoto, czyli w ulubionym odcieniu zleceniodawcy. Ona zaś, była wielce usatysfakcjonowana. Potem przyszła pora na Kaiia. U niego wymieniono praktycznie cały pancerz – większość był w tragicznym stanie po torturach w Av-Metru. Nowy był dosłownie prosto z fabryki – cały błyszczał i nie miał nawet śladów po odbiciach palca. Stara maska snajpera została wyklepana, poprawiono także wszystkie miejsca w których zeszła farba. Najbardziej bohatera ucieszył jednak mały dodatek – nowy wspomagator celownika, który natychmiast założył na swoje oko. Popatrzył na wszystkich zgromadzonych z zadowoleniem. Dwójka bohaterów była uzbrojona i gotowa na kolejne przeciwności losu. Wrócili do wynajmowanego domku. Wyjrzeli za drzwi do ich sypialni w której cały czas leżał Jahnes. - Nie wzięliśmy dla niego nic! – nagle zawołała Toa Psioniki, prawie budząc Makutę. - Spokojnie, znając jego moce stworzy sobie jakieś cacuszko, jeśli będzie tego potrzebował – powiedział strzelec i razem z sojuszniczką przeszli do pomieszczenia na wzór „salonu”. Był to największy pokój w wynajmowanym przez nich mieszkaniu. Na jego środku stał kamienny stół, a tuż obok niego kanapa, również wykuta ze skały. Pomieszczenie było doskonale oświetlone – każdy kto usiadł i odpoczywał, mógł popatrzeć na prawie całe Po-Metru za pomocą wielkiego okna. To właśnie ono wpuszczało blask promieni słonecznych do środka. Wystrój salonu był raczej biedny – brakowało tutaj jakiś kwiatów lub ozdób. Toa Lodu zasiadł i założył nogi na stół. Następnie przeciągnął się i głośno ziewnął. - Chcesz obudzić Jahnesa! – warknęła Kaiha, która wskoczyła na snajpera i zasłoniła mu usta własną dłonią, dopóki ten nie przestał wyć niczym Długi Kieł. – Dajmy mu odpocząć, to były trudne dni. - Ja też jestem przecież zmęczony – rzekł lekceważąco mężczyzna, zakładając sobie ręce za głowę i prostując całe ciało. Następnie spojrzał na koleżankę, która w przeciwieństwie do niego grzecznie siedziała. – Dawaj, bachnij się. Wiem, że też mach na to ochotę. Łuczniczka spojrzała ze zdziwieniem na towarzysza, który rościł sobie prawa do całej kanapy. Przesunął się jednak na bok, robiąc swojej rozmówczyni trochę miejsca. Ona zaś, choć dość niechętnie, położyła się i niepewnie założyła nogi na blat stołu. Zaczęła się jednak wiercić, coś jej najwyraźniej nie pasowało. - Wy, mężczyźni jesteście strasznymi leniami! - stwierdziła, nie mogąc leżeć na twardym. - Też mi odkrycie. Ja i Jahnes mamy prawo, aby odsapnąć. Niebawem rozpęta się tutaj piekło, dlatego lepiej jest odpocząć, póki mamy na to czas. - Ja wolałabym go spożytkować na ćwiczenia. Jeśli chcesz przeżyć musisz cały czas się doskonalić. - Wnioskujesz to po swojej osobie? – spytał się Kaii, otwierając jedno oko i patrząc na cały czas spiętą znajomą. - Zdecydowanie tak. Wiesz, aby przetrwać, trzeba umieć jak najwięcej. Sama się tego nauczyłam podczas swoich przygód. Trenowałam, walczyłam, uczyłam tworzyć pułapki i radzić sobie w najtrudniejszych sytuacjach. Teraz jestem silna. Zerwałam z przeszłością, stałam się niezależna i gotowa walczyć w każdym momencie i o każdej porze. Wydaje mi się, że Tobie tego brakuje. Toa Lodu popatrzył zbitym z tropu wzrokiem na łuczniczkę. Wiedział, że kobiety potrafiły odczytywać każde uczucie, ale aż tak dobrze? Skąd mogła sądzić, że jego cały czas coś dręczyło? Była to oczywiście tragiczna przeszłość… Musiał jakoś wybrnąć z tych zarzutów. - Chyba faktycznie tylko Ci się wydaje. - Opowiedz mi w takim wypadku, dlaczego walczysz? Jahnes zwierzył nam się, chce się odwdzięczyć za pomoc, jaką okazaliśmy mu podczas ratunku rasy Makuta. A Ty? Na czym tobie zależy? – zaciekawiła się Kaiha, wlepiając swe zielone oczy w towarzysza. - Mógłbym się Ciebie spytać o to samo. - Racja, mógłbyś, ale ja zrobiłam to pierwsza – uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna. – To jak, odpowiesz mi? - Rozkaz. Dostałem go od mojej szefowej. Jestem dobry, więc wybrała właśnie mnie. Mam dowództwo nad tą misją. - W takim wypadku czemu nie poprosiłeś kogoś innego, by się nią zajął. Jeśli jesteś dobry, to po co się narażasz? – Kaiha nie dawała za wygraną, obsypując Toa Lodu pytaniem za pytaniem. - Muszę sobie coś udowodnić, tak jak każdy z nas wszystkich – powiedział Kaii zmęczonym tonem, bardzo nie chcąc ujawniać tajemniczej prawdy. - Niby co? - Że jestem w stanie ochronić moich Matoran. - Hmm…ale wciąż mógłbyś wybrać kogoś innego do zespołu. - Lubię być w centrum zdarzeń. Najbardziej ufam po prostu własnym umiejętnościom. Myślę, że rozumiesz – snajper na siłę wpychał swoje zdanie. – Kurde, jesteś Toa Psioniki! Może po prostu zajrzysz mi do głowy i dowiesz się, czemu to robię! - A mogłabym? – strzelczyni zaiskrzyły oczy na samą myśl. - Nie – jej zapał natychmiast ostudził Kaii. Zapanowała dziwna cisza. Niebiesko-złota postać patrzyła nadal na towarzysza, który udawał, że tego nie widzi. Po chwili klepnęła go ręką po udzie i powiedziała: - Ukrywasz coś. Myślałam, że zespół powinien być wobec siebie szczery. - Ale to nie znaczy, że musi wiedzieć wszystko. Zwłaszcza tak prywatną sprawę. Kaiha się uśmiechnęła. Snajper przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co wywołało u niej taki gest. Momentalnie zrozumiał, że poniekąd wyjawił bohaterce jeden ze swoich sekretów. Wiedziała, że jakiś ma. - Czyli coś ukrywasz, to nic złego. Niemniej, uważam, że powinieneś o tym powiedzieć. Jahnes zebrał się na wyjaśnienia, ty także powinieneś. - Moja historia nie jest niczym łatwym. Nie chciałabyś jej usłyszeć. - Właśnie, że bardzo bym chciała się o niej dowiedzieć – mówiła łuczniczka, cały czas jednakowym wzrokiem atakując Kaiia. - Przykro mi, nie powiem Ci. Koniec, kropka. Nagle, niespodziewanie, Kaiha przestała drążyć temat. Położyła łokcie na kolanach, a głowę oparła o dłonie. Snajper patrzył na nią zaciekawiony. Tym razem to ona unikała spojrzenia. Zdawała się nie być tutaj obecna, najwyraźniej się na czymś skupiła. Po chwili po jej masce przepłynęła mała łezka. Zaraz za nią druga i trzecia. Toa Lodu chciał przesunąć się do niej i złagodzić sytuację, ale w tym momencie ona odepchnęła go, posyłając na drugi koniec kanapy. Następnie odwróciła się w jego kierunku, wbijając w niego zszokowane spojrzenie płaczących oczu. - Czemu to zrobiłeś?! – spytała głośno, kładąc z szoku dłonie na swoich ustach. - Ale co? O co ci chodzi? – snajper był szczerze zakłopotany. Nie miał pojęcia o czym ona mówi. - Dlaczego ich zabiłeś?! – ponownie warknęła głośno, uderzając pięścią o stół. Zaczęła cała drżeć. Strzelec zrozumiał wtedy, że w trakcie rozmowy niespostrzeżenie spojrzała w jego umysł za pomocą swojej mocy i ujrzała ten jeden, dramatyczny epizod. Do Kaii’a dotarło, że zaniedbał treningi z obrony przed czytaniem w myślach. - Mówiłem ci, byś się odczepiła! To wszystko jest bardziej skomplikowane niż się wydaje. - Czyżby? Oni tobie wierzyli, byli gotów oddać życie, a ty ich zdradziłeś. Wielka mi logika. - Musisz mi zaufać, nie miałem wyboru – Kaii starał się uspokoić nerwową rozmówczynię i złapać ją za rękę, ale ta prędko się wyrwała. - Wiesz, co to jest? – spytała się, odbiegając od kanapy i pokazując na karabin snajperski lidera. – To jest broń. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, ona służy do obrony, a nie mordowania. Nie masz prawa nazywać się strzelcem. Toa nie zabija! Toa Lodu zaburczał coś pod nosem i także wstał. - Posłuchaj mnie…. - Nie chcę słuchać mordercy! Jesteś oszustem, kto wie, może na usługach Marendara? Zapłacił ci za to, co? - Nie dostałem żadnego widgeta. Nie jestem jego sługusem. Słuchaj, wiem, że to co ujrzałaś mogło być bardzo drastyczne i jednoznaczne, ale…ale takie nie jest! - Powiedz to Jallerowi! Zdajesz sobie sprawę co zrobiłeś, ile ważnych istot stracił przez twoją zdradę. - To nie była zdrada. Ja nie chciałem… - Zatem jak to wytłumaczysz?! - Kobieto! – nagle Kaii krzyknął na cały dom, co było do niego kompletnie nie podobne. Z reguły starał się mieć nerwy na wodzy, ale po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna ktoś go wyprowadził z równowagi – Zaszantażowali mnie! - Kto? I dlaczego? Mogłeś zwrócić się do kogoś o pomoc. - Nie mogłem. Kazał mi nic nie mówić, w przeciwnym wypadku los Ko-Metru będzie przesądzony. - Wolałeś się poddać? Ty, strzelec o którym krążyły niesamowite historie. Wojownik, który osiągnął tyle sukcesów. Mój…mój autorytet. – Kaiha klepnęła się po piersi, całe jej oczy były załzawione i wściekłe. Widziała coś, czego nikt nigdy nie powinien dostrzec. - Nawet najsilniejszego gracza można pokonać przy odpowiedniej taktyce. Ja też musiałem ulec, inaczej wybiliby przecież moją wioskę. - Poświęciłeś mniejszość w imię większości? – spytała się łuczniczka, starając się opanować płacz. - Tak, to właśnie zrobiłem – westchnął. - Musiałem dokonać wyboru. Mogli zginąć wszyscy, umarła tylko część. To był najtrudniejszy wybór w moim życiu, ale zdecydowałem się bronić mój lud. Codziennie myślę o konsekwencjach tego co uczyniłem tej felernej nocy – Kaii spojrzał w podłogę. Nie planował tego mówić, ale to było naprawdę szczere wyznanie. – Nie mogę przez to myśleć, nikomu nie mogę o tym powiedzieć, wszystko tkwi wyłącznie we mnie samym. Cierpię i nic na to nie poradzę. Teraz nadarzyła się jednak okazja. Ja, który na dobrą sprawę wywołałem te wojnę, mogę ją zakończyć – mówił z dziwną nadzieją w oczach. - Mam ku temu możliwości i chcę je wykorzystać, aby się zreflektować i zapomnieć o tym koszmarze. Łuczniczka westchnęła, słuchając sojusznika z zapartym tchem. - Gdy cię na początku słuchałam, myślałam, że jesteś słabym tchórzem – zwierzyła się. – Jeśli jednak nie kłamiesz i faktycznie musiałeś to zrobić, wiedząc o rezultatach, jesteś najbardziej szaloną i odważną istotą jaką znam. - Dziękuje, że zrozumiałaś Kaiho… - Czekaj! Jeszcze nie skończyłam. Chcę powiedzieć jeszcze jedną rzecz – mówiła już całkiem normalnym głosem. – Przyrzekam ci, że pomogę. W końcu…jesteś moim idolem – dodała i lekko się zarumieniła. Widząc to, Kaii także przestał na nią patrzeć tak brutalnym spojrzeniem. – Zrobię wszystko, abyś zrealizował ten cel – zapewniła, po czym podeszła kroczek do przodu. Wysunęła ręce przed siebie, patrząc pytająco na Kaii’a. On, widząc to, odpowiedział krótko: - Tak, możesz – zaśmiał się i poczuł, jak nagle dziewczyna wtuliła się w jego ciało. On odwzajemnił uścisk i objął ją ręką. - Wiesz, że wcale nie ćwiczyłam tego ataku dwa dni? Zajęło mi to trzy tygodnie – uśmiechnęła się, kładąc swoją głowę na ramieniu przyjaciela. Toa Lody, gdy to usłyszał, poklepał ją po plecach. Nagle, ktoś zaczął walić w drzwi. Po schodach zbiegł gospodarz domu i uchylił wejście. Do środka weszła niebieska kobieta, prawdopodobnie Toa. Miała na sobie ciężką zbroję, w jednej ręce trzymała kolistą tarczę, a w drugiej obuch naszpikowany kolcami. Miała jednocześnie ponury i kompetentny wyraz twarzy. Do przedsionka weszła charakterystycznym, głośnym krokiem. Zmierzyła przytulonych lekceważącym wzrokiem, a jej spojrzenie zatrzymało się na snajperze. Przybyła szefowa. ROZDZIAŁ VIII: BLIZNY Kaii biegł tak szybko, jak tylko mógł. Już był spóźniony na naradę, jaką zaplanowała Helryx w samo południe. Nakazała bohaterowi, aby znalazł dla niej mapę przedstawiającą Po-Metru. Najbardziej dokładną sporządził podobno Proti, dlatego Toa wyruszył właśnie do niego. Jak się łatwo domyśleć, minęło mnóstwo czasu zanim ten duet przekopał się przez zagracone mieszkanie wynalazcy i znalazł upragnioną, kolorową kartę. Snajper nie miał jednak czasu, aby podziękować majsterkowiczowi – był już bowiem spóźniony. Liczył się zatem z faktem, że jego szefowa może go solidnie potępić na oczach pozostałych agentów, którzy przybyli chwilę później. Zanim Kaii wyruszył, zdołał rozpoznać kilku z nich. Zwrócił uwagę na przysadzistego, okutego w ciężką zbroję karła. Miał czerwono-srebrny pancerz oraz gigantyczny topór, chyba przewyższający rozmiarem samego właściciela. On zaś, nazywał się Axonn. Kolejną agentką okazała się być kobieta. Johmak – bo o niej mowa – potrafiła się dematerializowa. Można było to zauważyć, gdy gestykulowała – wtedy z jej palców ubywały malutkie drobinki i krążyły wokół bohaterki. Pojawił się także tajemniczy, wielki, złoty byt, którego cechowała chuda sylwetka i wręcz karykaturalna, olbrzymia głowa z dużymi zębami. Strzelec nie wiedział jak go nazwać, ale skojarzył go sobie z legendarnym inkwizytorem Zakonu, dlatego zaczął na niego mówić: „Zastępca Botara”. Oprócz nich, Toa oczywiście rozpoznał swoich dobrych znajomych, czyli Krakuę i Jerbraza. Na wezwanie Kaihy przybyło także wielu, innych bohaterów, lecz tych Kaii nigdy osobiście nie widział. Nie miał także czasu, aby zaprzątać sobie głowy ich wyglądem i tożsamością. Wyjątek stanowiła jedna kobieta. Trudno było jej nie zauważyć, nosiła bowiem piękną, białą zbroję. Twarz tej ładnej postaci budziła pewien respekt: nie bała się rzucić spojrzenia na każdego i ślepo patrzeć w niego przez kilka minut. Brakowało jej jakiejkolwiek mimiki, była pozbawiona wszelkich emocji. Bohater czuł, że gdyby chciała, ścięłaby go z szybkością światła swoim złotym bagnetem. Kaye była w końcu specjalistką w dziedzinie fechtunku. Wracając jednak do snajpera: ten wreszcie dotarł na spotkanie, które odbywało się w dużej piwnicy, należącej do jednego z większych domów w okolicy. Agent zbiegł po schodach, wychylił się powoli za wejścia, po czym zobaczył jak spojrzenia wszystkich biorących udział w naradzie, skupiły się na nim. Bohater przymknął delikatnie drzwi, po czym stanął przy przygotowanym dla niego miejscu. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Był to całkiem długi, podłużny pokój. Jego punktem centralnym okazał się stół w kształcie elipsy, na którym to strzelec powoli rozsunął mapę. Przyjrzał się także porozrzucanym po kątach krzesłom – żaden z gości nie miał najwyraźniej ochoty do tego, aby usiąść. Wszyscy stali, trzymając w dłoniach mosiężne świeczniki. W piwnicy panowała bowiem ciemność, dlatego żołnierze korzystali z świec, które choć odrobinę oświetlały ich oblicza. Kaii pozwolił sobie zabrać kilka z nich od mniej znanych agentów i postawić na kartce, która cały czas mu się rozwijała. Widząc to, Kaiha lekko się uśmiechnęła, ale została spiorunowana agresywnym spojrzeniem Heryx. Zaraz potem, przywódczyni zabrała głos: - Wiecie doskonale, czemu tu jesteście – zaczęła mówić swym tubalnym głosem – Zdaniem doświadczonego agenta, Kaiia – spojrzała z lekkim niedowierzaniem na snajpera, wciąż walczącego z mapą – to właśnie tutaj swój atak planuje Marendar. To miejsce daje mu dużo możliwości strategicznych. Może wykorzystać otwartą przestrzeń, aby wprowadzić do bitwy latające pojazdy. Dysponuje także ciężkim czołgami, mogącymi z łatwością zniszczyć nasze barykady lub domostwa cywilów. Zebraliśmy się tutaj, aby omówić plan naszej obrony i oczywiście…by go zrealizować – wygłosiła przemowę, po czym oczekiwała jakiegoś odzewu. Wszyscy jednak patrzyli na nią i czekali, aż jeszcze coś powie. Wyjątkiem od tej reguły był tylko snajper, który wreszcie ułożył odpowiednio swoją mapę. Następnie wyprostował się i zwrócił bezpośrednio do szefowej: - Kluczem do naszego zwycięstwa nie jest stawianie oporu atakom powietrznym lub naziemnym, lecz sam Marendar. To on jest głównym strategiem wojsk nieprzyjaciela, a także najsilniejszym ogniwem – tłumaczył. – Musimy go pokonać, wtedy będzie nam łatwiej zwyciężyć. - Stwórzmy klatkę Protodermis! – nagle wykrzyknął Krakua ze swoim pomysłem. – To go osłabi. Powinniśmy znaleźć sześciu Toa. - Niestety, to nie jest takie proste – głos nieoczekiwanie zabrał Jhanes. W odróżnieniu od pozostałych nie stał bezpośrednio przy stole, lecz opierał się o jedną ze ścian. Przybrał formę Zapomnianego, aby nie wzbudzać niepotrzebnych podejrzeń – Taka klatka wymaga użycia mocy żywiołu. Nasz cel jest na nią odporny. Możemy mu zagrozić jedynie atakiem fizycznym. - Aby go zaatakować z bliska, musimy najpierw przedrzeć się niezauważeni. To bardzo ryzykowne. Battera mogą nas łatwo zastrzelić – o rozsądek apelowała Toa Wody. – Tylko kilku z naszej grupy da radę się tam dostać, jednocześnie pozostając niezauważonym – dodała przywódczyni. - Mogę się tego podjąć! – zakomunikował Jerbraz, gotów do starcia. - W pojedynkę nikt nie ma z nim szans. Walczyło z nim kilku Toa jednocześnie, a on i tak bez trudu zwyciężył. Albo atakujemy wszyscy, albo nikt – rzekł definitywnie Kaii. - Jest ktoś, kto może wam pomóc się do niego dobrać. Konkretniej, ja pomogę – głos zabrał „Zastępca Botara”. – Potrafię przenieść każdego w dowolne miejsce. - W takim wypadku jeden problem z głowy – zadowolił się niewidzialny wojownik. - Niestety, zażegnanie go rodzi kolejny, trudny wybór – włączyła się jak dotąd cicha Kaiha. – Co z cywilami? Mamy ich zostawić? Przecież to nie wchodzi w grę! - Jeśli zabijemy Marendara, Matoranie będą bezpieczni – dyskutował niewidzialny, który nie przepadał za długimi i nudnymi „pogawędkami”. - To bardzo lekkomyślne podejście – stwierdziła Helryx. – Ale i na to możemy coś zaradzić – zwróciła się do wszystkich, upewniając się, czy każdy na nią patrzy. – Ewakuujmy wioskę. Niech mieszkańcy przeniosą się do Onu-Metru, to najbliższa z Dzielnic. Wtedy nie będziemy musieli się martwić o ich los. - Możecie mnie skarcić za to, co teraz powiem, ale każda istota może nam się przydać do tej walki – powiedział niepewnie Kaii, domyślając się, jaką fale oburzenia wywoła jego teoria. Miał rację. Zgromadzeni zaczęli się przyglądać pytająco. Szeptali do swoich sąsiadów, pokazując palcem na snajpera i jego niedorzeczny pomysł. - Priorytetem powinna być obrona słabszych – uznała Johmak. - Czy Ty chcesz rzucić ich na pewną rzeź?! - dołączył się Axonn, który nie ukrywał swojej złości i uderzył wielkimi dłońmi o stół z taką siłą, że wszystko się na chwilę zatrzęsło. - Skądże! Uważam jednak, że jest nas po prostu za mało. Nie zdajecie sobie sprawy z tego, jak liczne jest wojsko naszego oponenta. To nie jest byle jakie starcie, które można wygrać samą siłą, czy taktyką. Liczebność to także ważny czynnik, decydujący o naszym sukcesie lub porażce – strzelec starał się spokojnie uargumentować swój pomysł. Dyskusja jednak wrzała i wszyscy zaczęli rzucać obelgami w bohatera. On natomiast poczuł, jak coś go klepało po plecach. Odwrócił się i dostrzegł Toa Psioniki, która zagarnęła go na stronę. - Znowu chcesz się poddać? Poświęcić tych mniej licznych, aby większość mogła wieść spokojne życie? – szepnęła, jednocześnie zerkając uważnie, czy nikt nie słyszy ich rozmowy. – To po prostu ucieczka – syknęła. - Nie, to racjonalne myślenie. Jeśli chcemy zwyciężyć, musimy zaangażować wszystkich. Kiedyś walczyłem sam, bez wsparcia…o czym doskonale z resztą wiesz. – powiedział, lekko się pesząc, gdy ponownie przypomniał sobie niedawną reakcję Kaihy na jego przeszłość. – Teraz tak nie jest. Zrozumiałem bowiem, że indywidualna walka nic mi nie da i powinienem liczyć także na innych. Ty mi pomogłaś, zrozumiałaś. Dlaczego zatem Matoranie nie mogą zrobić tego samego i przyłączyć się do nas? - Są zbyt słabi… - I zawsze tacy będą, jeśli wreszcie nie zaczną aktywnie działać! Toa nie są wieczni. Wielu z nas może polec podczas konfliktu z Marendarem, a wtedy zostaną sami. Bez obrońców. Gdy zrozumieją, że są bezradni, będzie za późno. Jeśli jednak teraz zjednoczymy siły, możemy spróbować go pokonać. Nie będziemy musieli przedłużać wojny, zakończymy ją raz na zawsze – powiedział, dziwiąc się, czemu łuczniczka nie odpowiadała. Ona zaś poruszyła tylko oczami, wskazując na pozostałych agentów, którzy wpatrywali się na Toa i słuchali tłumaczeń Kaii’a. Ta atencja trochę go podbudowała i sprawiła, że snajper nie przestawał mówić. - Każdy z nas kiedyś zginie. Po co mamy jednak bezsensownie uciekać od tej śmierci, skoro możemy stawić jej czoło? Jest ona przecież elementem życia każdego z nas. Jeśli mamy polec i zostać przez nią zabrani na Czerwoną Gwiazdę, zadbajmy o to, abyśmy nie zginęli bez sensu. Poświęćmy się tej walce i osiągnijmy sukces! Snajper czekał na odzew. Nikt jednak nie zamierzał się wypowiedzieć. Dotyczyło to również Helryx, która patrzyła z zaciekawieniem na Toa, którego niegdyś sama szkoliła. Dotarło do niej, że dobrze go przygotowała. - Za Mata Nui? – spytał się niepewnie, patrząc po wszystkich członkach zebrania. Wziął głęboki oddech, przełknął ślinę, po czym powiedział znacznie głośniej – Za Mata Nui! Myślał, że teraz faktycznie ktoś zabierze głos. Oni jednak patrzyli z podziwem i nic nie mówili. Te zachowanie zdziwiło strzelca i odrobinę zniszczyło jego powolny wzrost pewności siebie. - Za Mata Nui! – nagle krzyknął Jhanes, który stanął tuż za swoim liderem i klepnął go w plecy z taką siłą, że ten o mało co się nie przewrócił. - Za Mata Nui! – jednocześnie zawołali Jerbraz i jego uczeń, Krakua. Po chwili kolejni agenci zaczęli wydobywać z siebie okrzyki bitewne. Uwagę Kaiia przykuła Helryx, która badawczo przyglądała się całemu zdarzeniu. - Za Mata Nui! – niespodziewanie krzyknęła, podnosząc swój obuch do góry. Wszyscy pokazali ten niesamowity znak lojalności, za wyjątkiem jednej istoty. Była nią Kaiha. Patrzyła na Kaiia błyszczącymi oczyma i nagle się uśmiechnęła. - Za Mata Nui. – rzekła cichym głosikiem. W pomieszczeniu zaczęła panować inna atmosfera. Od tej pory zaczęto dyskutować mniej ostrzej, akceptując nawzajem swoje pomysły. Każdy z nich modyfikowano tak, aby uzyskać ich zdaniem najlepszy rezultat. Ustalili plan, zakładając wiele scenariuszy. Musieli teraz obgadać ostatnią, ale także istotną sprawę. - Przyszedł czas, aby wybrać generała – naradę zainicjowała Toa Wody. Gdy skończyła mówić, usłyszała dziwny tupot stóp, który dochodził z okolicy schodów. Po chwili dźwięk ten doszedł także do kanalików słuchowych pozostałych rozmówców. Wtedy też, wszyscy zwrócili głowy w stronę klamki i czekali, aż ta się poruszy. Po momencie niepewności wychyliły się zza drzwi dwie postacie. Agentka Zakonu oraz Toa Ognia. Jaller szedł powolnym krokiem ze spuszczoną głową. Głupio mu było patrzeć na tak wielu, znakomitych żołnierzy, kiedy sam był uwięziony w kajdanach. Przemieścił się o dwa kroki do przodu, po czym jego strażniczka kopnęła go w plecy, aby nabrał prędkości. Ledwo co wyhamował i stanął tuż przed obliczem założycielki organizacji. - Kogo my tu mamy? – spytała samą siebie, po czym zagarnęła świecznik i przysunęła go do twarzy więźnia. Na widok skutego, Helryx lekko się zdziwiła. Musiała dowiedzieć się, dlaczego oglądała jednego z najdzielniejszych żołnierzy w kajdankach - Czemu go uwięziłaś, Sferis? - Podejrzewam, że należał do tej grupy wandali, która niszczyła naturalne środowiska Rahi w Bo-Metru. - Intrygujące – podrapała się po brodzie Toa Wody. – Co tam robiłeś? Czerwony wojownik nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Wbił spojrzenie w Helryx z nadzieją na to, że ta zmieni pytanie, ale ona wciąż uparcie dążyła do usłyszenia wyjaśnień. Gapiła się w niego i nie dawała za wygraną. Widząc to, Jaller spuścił wzrok, następnie wziął głęboki oddech i już chciał się tłumaczyć, gdy nagle głos zabrał snajper: - Byliśmy zmuszeni, aby się rozdzielić. Toa Ognia obrał inną ścieżkę – wyjaśnił Kaii, tym samym broniąc dawnego towarzysza. Więzień nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi, szczególnie nie od jednej z tych istot, którą zawiódł…Następna postać, która także chciała wdać się dyskusję, jeszcze bardziej zaskoczyła więźnia… - Poleciał na Kahu w głąb Bo-Metru. Od tamtej pory go nie widzieliśmy – dodał niespodziewanie Jhanes. Jaller pokłócił się ostatnio z Toa Cienia, dlatego zadziwił go jego czynny udział w tej wymianie zdań. On natomiast zachował pokerową twarz i mówił normalnym tonem, który nie wzbudzał jakichkolwiek podejrzeń. - To prawdopodobnie zbieg okoliczności. Dostał od naszego dowódcy rozkaz, dlatego znalazł się w nieodpowiednim miejscu o nieodpowiednim czasie. - Szefowo – z kontrargumentami nacierała strażniczka przestworzy, która szepnęła do ucha Helryx. – Wszystkie fakty świadczą przeciwko niemu. Został przyłapany na gorącym uczynku. Zabrałam go ze sobą, aby go zamknąć w tutejszym więzieniu – chciała mówić dalej, ale wtem Toa Wody podniosła przed siebie otwartą dłoń, co symbolizować miało uciszenie koleżanki. - Czy jeśli zostaniesz rozkuty, dasz radę walczyć i zadeklarujesz chęć pomocy swojemu liderowi – Kaiiowi? – spytała się. Skuty pragnął wymienić porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z strzelcem, ale on udał, że go nie widzi. - Tak, przyrzekam, że będę wciąż walczył – zobowiązał się Jaller. - Dobrze, a czy ty, Toa Lodu – zwróciła się do snajpera – znajdziesz dla niego miejsce w swojej drużynie? Kaii słysząc to, poczuł lekką presję i mrowienie po swoich plecach. Zastanawiał się, czy znowu Kaiha coś od niego chciała, ale gdy się obrócił, nikogo nie zauważył. Pomyślał, że te dziwne mrowienie polegało na tym, że wszyscy skupili na nim swoją atencję w tym właśnie momencie. Powrócił spojrzeniem do Jallera. Dziwacznie skulony i biedny bohater cierpliwie czekał na odpowiedź. Snajper dostrzegł nawet, jak trzymał kciuki – zastanawiał się, czy ten gest mógłby w jakiś sposób wpłynąć na decyzję Kaiia. On już jednak podjął wybór. Nieoczekiwanie mrugnął do więźnia jednym okiem, po czym rzekł: - Tak, to wciąż jest członek mojego oddziału – uśmiechnął się, po czym rzekł głośniej – Rozkuć go! Na ten rozkaz wyłoniła się Kaye, czyli wyjątkowo specyficzna postać zdaniem Toa Lodu. Kobieta wyciągnęła z pochwy ostrze, następnie zakręciła nim na palcach swojej ręki i z ogromną szybkością cięła pionowo w dół. Kajdany natychmiast pękły od siły tego ciosu. Ona natomiast, jednym płynnym ruchem schowała swój oręż, tam gdzie było jego miejsce. Następnie zniknęła za obliczem przywódczyni organizacji. Jaller wyprostował się i pomasował obolałe kostki. Rzucił agresywne spojrzenie Sferis, lecz jej emocje i tak były skrywane dzięki hełmowi, który zawsze miała na sobie. Następnie Toa zaczął wodzić wzrokiem po zgromadzonych. Zobaczył, jak jedna z istot, zaczęła się przemieszczać w jego kierunku. Dostrzegł Kaiia, który przeprosił na bok swoją szefową, przedostał się do kompana i wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń. Toa Ognia chciał ją uścisnąć, ale się zawahał i cofnął. Spojrzał pytająco na swojego lidera i dopiero skinięcie jego maski zmotywowało bohatera do odwzajemnienia uścisku. - Każdy powinien otrzymać jeszcze jedną szansę – stwierdził strzelec, po czym dodał. – Szefowo, zdaje mi się, że Jaller mógłby się sprawdzić w roli naszego generała. - Hmmm…doprawdy? – Helryx zmierzyła jegomościa od stóp do głów. Jej uwagę przykuły dwie rany, które zostały jeszcze po strzałach łuczniczki. Domyśliła się, że to właśnie ona mogła okazać się sprawczynią tych bolesnych śladów, ale nie zamierzała się nad tym teraz rozwodzić. Patrzyła nadal na przybysza i zdawało jej się, że nie jest to odpowiednia osoba na tak odpowiedzialnie stanowisko. Uznała jednak, że sam wygląd nie świadczy o faktycznych zdolnościach przywódczych – Jest kompetentny? - Jest – zadeklarował Toa Cienia. - Kreatywny? - Miewa dobre pomysły – dodał Kaii. - A czy pali się w nim żar bitwy? - Hoho, i to jeszcze jak! – zaśmiała się Toa Psioniki. - Ale czy nie jest zmęczony? Walczył długo, wiele stracił, nie wiem czy jest w stanie was poprowadzić – stwierdziła sceptycznie Helryx. Gdy skończyła mówić, w pomieszczeniu podniosły się kolejne głosy sprzeciwu. - Może i jest w trudnej sytuacji, ale pamiętajmy, że to on widział Marendara i wie, czego się po nim spodziewać. To on walczył w imię dobra, w czasie gdy wielu z naszych było porozrzucanych po świecie. Ma jednak wielkie doświadczenie, dowodził nie raz. Osiągnął wiele sukcesów, zatem…może jeszcze to powtórzy? – odparł Kaii. Toa Wody zmierzyła swojego ucznia badawczym spojrzeniem. Strzelec zawsze wzbudzał w niej wrażenie wojownika, którego decyzje z reguły się opłacały. - W takim wypadku jesteś naszym generałem na czas tej bitwy – wzruszyła ramionami Helryx, uginając się pod ilością ciepłych słów, jakie wypowiadano na temat znajomego. Myślała, że ktoś wytypuje ją, niemniej tak się nie stało. Może to i dobrze? Nadszedł czas, aby także młodsi od niej mieli okazję się wykazać. Zgromadzeni debatowali jeszcze długo, określając plan bitwy, ukształtowanie terenu oraz poszczególne zadania dla każdego biorącego udział w starciu. Obrady te trwały do zmierzchu słońca. Zmęczeni agenci zapewnili sobie mieszkania u Matoran, a Kaii, Jaller, Jhanes i Kaiha ruszyli do swojego tymczasowego schronienia. Wiele tygodni wcześniej -Kaiiu, co mamy teraz zrobić? – spytali się agenci Zakonu Mata Nui. Właśnie wypełnili zadanie, jakie złożył im pod nos strzelec – wybili połowę wioski Vulcanusa. Teraz, powinni oczekiwać dalszych rozkazów, lecz im zależało na czymś zupełnie innym – wyjaśnieniach. - Wytłumacz nam, czemu ich do diaska zaatakowaliśmy! – warknął jeden, widocznie nie zadowolony z tej misji. - Gadaj, po co nam to?! – krzyknął kolejny, tak samo zdenerwowany jak poprzednik. Kaii zaś – jak na strzelca przystało – cały czas leżał spokojnie na skalnej półce, wpatrując się w kompanów za pomocą celownika karabinu. Nie odpowiedział im. Doskonale wiedział, że choć chce, to nie może. - Słuchaj no, nie jesteś Helryx, nie powinieneś się tak…- ryknął barczysty wojownik, ale w połowie słowa zamilkł. Poczuł piorunujący ból, który przeszył jego brzuch. Zraniło go tak bardzo, jakby oberwał…pociskiem. Zaskoczony spojrzał w stronę przywódcy oddziału, a po chwili kolejny strzał zakończył jego żywot, trafiając biedaka między oczy. Pozostali agenci natychmiast odwrócili się w kierunku, z którego dochodził ostrzał. Toa Lodu wykorzystał to, że stanęli do niego przodem, dzięki czemu ponownie przymierzył i trafił kolejnych rywali prosto w głowy. Minęło może dziesięć sekund, a w tym czasie na ziemi leżała już martwa znaczna część grupy. Ci, którzy ostali na nogach, natychmiast zaszarżowali na Kaiia. Toa Lodu widział, jak zbliżają się z każdym krokiem i lada chwila będą już przy nim. Wiedząc to, przymknął jedno oko i poprawił palec na spuście. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na żaden błąd. Zaczął strzelać dalej. Trafiał bezbłędnie, a w pokazaniu swojego niezwykłego atutu nie przeszkadzała mu nawet czerń nocy. Może do czasu. Wydawało mu się, że zdołał w porę wybić wszystkich agentów. Nagle jednak, zaczął słyszeć szybkie kroki. Po chwili połączyły się one z dźwiękiem ostrza, które wbija się o skałę. Niespodziewanie, zza krawędzi wyłonił się ostatni żywy wojownik. Skoczył na snajpera, chcąc przeciąć zdrajcę na pół. Machnął w powietrzu mieczem, który w dopiero ostatniej chwili został zauważony przez Kaiia. Strzelec przeturlał się na bok, unikając szybkiego końca. Ostrze napastnika wbiło się zaś w twardą skałę i nie chciało z niej wyjść. W czasie, gdy rywal się gimnastykował, aby wyciągnąć swój oręż, Toa Lodu podniósł się, następnie obrócił karabin i lufą podciął nogi dawnemu koledze. Oponent stracił wnet równowagę i spadł z półki, robiąc przy okazji spory huk. Ocknął się po chwili, widząc przed sobą triumfującego Kaiia ze swoją bronią, której kraniec dotykał czoła pokonanego. Członek Zakonu Mata Nui zamarł. - Czcczczemu…? – wydukał słabym głosem. - Spokojnie, to nic osobistego – mruknął strzelec, władowując w przeciwnika połowę magazynku. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Zdrajca rozejrzał się po pobojowisku, jakie sam stworzył. Ile wspaniałych postaci, świetnych żołnierzy, - a co najważniejsze – dobrych przyjaciół, dziś zginęło z jego ręki? Sam nie umiał oszacować, ale wiedział, że naprawdę wielu. - Wybaczcie, moi kompani – powiedział szczerze, rzucając na bok swój sprzęt do odbierania życia. Nie chciał go widzieć, miał go dość. Przechadzał się obok ciał jeszcze sporo czasu. Patrzył na każde z osobna, wspominając istoty, które gotów były dla niego zabić tak wiele Agori. Agori, którzy byli w zasadzie nikomu winni. Dlaczego spotkało to akurat Toa Lodu? Spośród wszystkich znanych agentów, przeznaczenie wybrało właśnie jego, jako inicjatora tego okrutnego mordu. Najgorsze było, że musiał to zrobić. Gdyby tylko miał wybór… Nie. Nie miał. Musiał zdradzić, aby ocalić Ko-Metru. Poświęcił mniejszość w imię większości. Teridax wygrał z nim ten pojedynek. Wódz Bractwa nie miał na sobie krwi zmarłych, a właśnie rozpoczął wojnę domową, na której mu tak bardzo zależało. Matoranie i Agori staną naprzeciw siebie, a strzelca zeżre własne sumienie, gdy uświadomi sobie, że to jego wina. Zawarł zatem „pakt z diabłem”, który prawie nic mu nie dał. Jedyne, co zagwarantował, to tymczasowe bezpieczeństwo jego osady. Makuta wyjawił mu osobiście, że ma być pierwszym celem na linii ataku, ale dał agentowi opcję. Układ, który zawsze byłby korzystny dla Teridaxa, lecz nigdy dla Kaiia. Tym samym Toa dopuścił się zdrady, byle tylko ocalić tych, których najbardziej kochał… * Jaller nie wiedział, gdzie się znajdował. Bardzo bolała go głowa. Powoli wstał z pozycji leżącej, wytarł dłonie ze wszędobylskiego, białego piasku i pomasował się po karku. Zaczął obracać się i rozglądać za czymkolwiek, co nie przypomniałoby mu tego dziwnego pyłu, który przedostał się przez wszystkie szpary w jego pancerzu, tym samym go denerwując. Jego wzrok nie sięgał jednak tak daleko, aby zobaczyć coś innego niż białą pustynię, dociągającą do linii horyzontu i pewnie jeszcze dalej. Bohater nie zamierzał tu dłużej zostać. Ze wszystkich stron świstał wiatr, który dodatkowo znacznie utrudniał widoczność. Te warunki nie sprzyjały mu, aby ocenić swoje położenie w tej dziwnej sytuacji. Toa zastanawiał się, co ma z sobą zrobić. Wreszcie, bez jakiegoś konkretnego pomysłu, postanowił po prostu iść przed siebie. Pierwsze minuty wędrówki były łatwe. Jaller osłaniał dłonią swoje czułe oczy, dzięki czemu mógł przemieszczać się prędko, nie bojąc o to, że piasek wleci w jego ślepia. Gdy już znalazł te taktykę, droga zdawała się pozornie coraz to bardziej przyjemna. Nie czuł zmęczenia, uznał, że choć lokalizacja w której się znajdował była dziwna, to jednak miała swój indywidualny charakter i urok. Z czasem tułaczka przez nią okazała się całkiem angażująca. Do pewnego momentu… Nagle, Toa zderzył się z czymś. Co to było? Sam nie wiedział. Niczego nie widział, choć wlazł o to z impetem, przez co tajemnicza rzecz odrzuciła go do tyłu. Zaskoczony wojownik musiał podejść ponownie, aby raz lepiej przekonać się, co mogło spełniać rolę jego przeszkody. Postanowił, że tym razem pobiegnie przez te samą trasę. Źle się to dla niego skończyło. W najmniej spodziewanym momencie został dosłownie zatrzymany przez nieznaną moc. Ona zaś raz jeszcze powaliła go, dając do zrozumienia, kto tu ma przewagę. Jaller nie należał jednak do łatwych rywali – podniósł się i próbował nadal dowiedzieć się, co stało mu na trasie. Teraz podszedł ostrożniej, nie chciał, aby jego plecy po raz kolejny zderzyły się z ziemią. Robił krótkie, niepewne kroki w białym pyle. Wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, a gdy zobaczył, że nic go jeszcze nie zablokowało, wyciągnął palec. Jego koniec zatrzymał się o jakąś przeźroczystą barierę. Toa puknął w nią koniuszkiem, przez co po powłoce rozniosła się fala. Ze względu na jej rozłożystość, wędrowiec mógł zarejestrować, gdzie ta mknęła. Zdziwił się, widząc, że zjawisko nie miało końca i wciąż leciało dalej. Jaller po raz kolejny zdał sobie wtedy sprawę ze słabości swojego wzroku, który ponownie nie sięgał tak daleko, jakby tego chciał właściciel. W pewnym momencie fala po prostu zniknęła z zasięgu. Zamiast niej pojawił się jednak ktoś inny. - Niemożliwe – mruknął Toa, z szokowaniem patrząc na proces, podczas którego generowała się przed nim złoto-czerwona postać. - A jednak, niemożliwe staje się możliwe – odparł Marendar, który stanął przed bohaterem w całej okazałości. Rozwinął swoją szatę i ukłonił się nisko. Czerwony wojownik nie spuszczał z niego wzroku i zacisnął prawicę. - Gdzie jestem? – spytał się Jaller, przełykając z niepokojem ślinę. - To nieistotne, ale postaram się tobie nieco nakreślić te sytuację. Wybrałem akurat te miejsce, gdyż wydało mi się po prostu piękne. Biały piasek, czerwone niebo, prawdziwa gracja. Widać, że ten, kto tworzył te lokalizację, znał się na sztuce. On był artystą – mówił zadumany, nie patrząc na drugiego rozmówce, lecz rozglądając się po okolicy. Dopiero po krótkiej pauzie spojrzał prosto w oczy Toa Ognia. – Ja też jestem. Również potrafię balansować i wybierać te rzeczy, które ostatecznie dają harmonię. To coś nazywa się sztuką wojny. - Uwierz mi, wojna nie jest pięknem – warknął Jaller, przypominając sobie wszystkich tych, którzy stracili życie podczas ostatniego konfliktu. - Jest – mówił obojętnie tyran – a w każdym wypadku dla tego, co zwycięży. Po finalnej potyczce nastaje bowiem chwila spokoju i właśnie wtedy, ten który osiągnął sukces, zaczyna odczuwać satysfakcję. Artysta tworzy dla satysfakcji. Buduje od podstaw nowy początek, by poczuć się dumnym i spełnionym. Tak jak ja. - Jeszcze nie wygrałeś – odezwał się wojownik, którego dłonie zaczęły powoli płonąć. - Czyżby? – zaśmiał się tyran, po czym odszedł krok na bok. Jaller czekał niecierpliwie na coś, co Marendar zapewne chciał mu pokazać. Po chwili, obok brutala pojawiła się podobizna Hahli, zaraz obok niej Nuparu, Hewkii i Kongu oraz…Zaria. Widząc ich, Toa zacisnął z trudem zęby. – Czy te trofea nie świadczą o moim triumfie? Ilu muszę jeszcze zabić, abyś zrozumiał, że twoje działania są nadaremne? Pokonałem wszystkich, którzy byli dla Ciebie ważni – powiedział, pokazując ręką postacie zabitych żołnierzy. Toa Ognia nie odpowiedział na te prowokację…co nie oznacza, że ta nie zadziałała. Zdenerwowany i jednocześnie zrozpaczony rzucił się w stronę Marendara ze swoimi gorącymi pięściami. Zapomniał zupełnie o powłoce, od której odbił się niczym piłka Kohlii od kija! Runął na ziemię, ale wstał, ocierając ranę na ustach, pozostawioną przez upadek. - Czy naprawdę jest jeszcze ktoś, kto może dawać tobie siłę? – Marendar rozłożył ręce, wiedząc, że jego rywal z każdą kolejną chwilą słabnie. – Odpowiedz mi. Daj mi jeden przykład, a gwarantuje ci, że już jutro ta istota będzie martwa. Jaller nadal nie odpowiadał. Nie był w stanie. Jego psychika mu na to nie pozwalała. Czuł się wewnętrznie zniszczony, a teraz musiał stać przed obliczem tego, który odpowiadał za jego cierpienie. Nie potrafił mu się w żaden sposób postawić, zdawało mu się, że nigdy nie wygra z tym tyranem. - Chce znać jedno imię. Daj mi je, a udowodnię swoją potęgę. - Nie musisz udowadniać mi swojej mocy – Toa odezwał się drżącym głosem. Czuł, jak jego ręce się trzęsły, a nogi swoją siłą zaczęły dorównywać liściom. - Tobie? Skądże. Ale mam obowiązek wobec Agori. Jestem ich obrońcą, chronię ich przed wami, pasożytami i oszustami. To oni potrzebują mojego wsparcia. Pokażę im, że jestem wart tak wysokiego stanowiska, następnie zjednoczę ich pod swoim sztandarem i zostanę ich władcą. Pokażę, że jestem godzien. Aby jednak dokonać tego czynu, muszę zniszczyć ciebie, autorytet wśród Toa. - Nie jestem już żadnym autorytetem, teraz jestem tylko strażnikiem mojego ludu. Marendar uniósł brew, przytaknął, podrapał się po brodzie, po czym pomyślał i mówił: - Zgadza się. Autorytety, tacy jak wy, upadają. Najlepiej można to pokazać na przykładzie Kaiia. Gdy nie miał wyboru, zmusił się do okrutnego czynu. - O czym ty mówisz? – Jaller lekko zaciekawił się wątkiem tej rozmowy. Snajper był świetnym towarzyszem broni, dlaczego zatem tyran miał tak poważne oskarżenia? Za nimi powinny iść równie konkretne dowody. - Gość miał do wyboru – wybije mieszkańców Vulcanusa, albo wymordują całą jego osadę, Ko-Metru. Zdecydował się na to pierwsze. Konsekwencją tego wyboru była późniejsza decyzja o ogłoszeniu wojny. Gdyby nie to, pewnie twoi przyjaciele byliby teraz po drugiej stronie tej niewidzialnej ściany. Wraz z tobą – pokazał palcem na zszokowanego bohatera. – Niestety – kontynuował, uśmiechając się – Kaii zdecydował inaczej. Toa Ognia patrzył z jednoczesną wściekłością i podziwem dla Marendara. Jego wróg dysponował cennymi informacjami, którymi uderzał w najbardziej silne uczucie Jallera. Tęsknotę… - Nie wierzę ci, mój przyjaciel był dobrym obrońcą Matoran – warknął słabym głosem, oblizując wysuszone usta. Czuł, że z każdym momentem coraz to bardziej słabnie i kręci mu się w głowie. - Jedno nie wyklucza drugiego, mój drogi. Chciał dla nich jak najlepiej, to prawda. Natomiast w jaki sposób zamierzał zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo? – brutal lekko uchylił się, mówiąc bardzo powoli. – Zabijając innych. To była jedyna droga. - Postąpił zgodnie z kodeksem Toa, miał bronić słabszych! – wykrzykiwał Jaller, powoli wątpiąc w dawnego Kaiia. - A jednocześnie go złamał. Zabił. I nie tylko Matoran, zabił również własnych przyjaciół, którzy wtedy z nim tam byli – odparł Marendar, po czym założył ręce i delektował się rozterkami odbiorcy. – Też ich mordowali, nie mieli litości. Takich jak oni jest wiele. Toa Ognia nie odpowiadał. Myślał, czy naprawdę Kaii byłby zdolny do odbierania życia z zimną krwią? Czy takie zachowanie nie godziło w wizerunek strażnika…sprawiało, że na nikim nie można było już polegać? Do czego byli tak naprawdę zdolni wszyscy tacy jak on? Czy nie stali się jak ich wróg? - Jak sam widzisz, jesteście słabi – podsumował krótko tyran, po czym dodał – A ta słabość doprowadzi was wszystkich do śmierci. Wy, tchórze, którzy nie potrafią walczyć z trudną przeszłością i skomplikowanymi wyborami, nie zasługujecie na życie. Marendar nagle nabrał ponurego wyrazu twarzy, po czym wyciągnął swoje charakterystyczne, zakrzywione ostrze. Zrobił jeden krok na przód, drugi, trzeci…bariera go nie blokowała. Jaller chciał analogicznie sięgnąć po swój Miecz Mocy, ale gdy wyciągnął dłoń do pasa, niczego nie znalazł. Spojrzał na dół i nie zobaczył tam swojego oręża. Zaczął głęboko oddychać i nagle potknął się o własne nogi. - Tarcza….czemu ona nie działa? – wydukał marnym głosem, niepodobnym do walecznego Toa. Postarał się zebrać na równe nogi, ale brakowało mu krzepy w mięśniach. - Hmmm… - kąciki ust oponenta uniosły się do góry-…bo dla mnie nie ma granic. Powiedział, po czym opuścił z ogromną siłą swój miecz. Wprost na Jallera… Zdyszany, czerwony wojownik nagle się obudził. Usiadł na twardym łóżku i myślał, że zapowietrzy się od szybkości oddechów, które non stop musiał czynić, aby pohamować stres. W końcu zaczął kasłać. Załamał się. Skulony oparł się o ścianę, łokcie położył na kolanach, a głowę na dłoniach. Zakrył swoje zmęczone, niewyspane oczy. To był najgorszy sen, jaki mógł sobie wyobrazić. Okazał się potwornie realistyczny i przedstawiał prawdopodobną wersję zdarzeń. Choć Toa Ognia był gotów walczyć do samego końca i poświęcić się dla tych, którzy jeszcze nie zostali straceni, zawsze przegrywał z Marendarem. Nie potrafił doprowadzić jego do porażki, zawsze to on był na straconej pozycji. Ten brutal niszczył go wewnętrznie, sprawiał swoją obecnością, że Jaller zaczął tracić rozum. Wszystkie te negatywne skutki były spowodowane oczywiście śmiercią jego towarzyszy. Bohatera nie bolałby tak bardzo żaden fizyczny cios, jak pastwienie się aroganckiego tyrana na niewinnych istotach. Toa pragnął zdusić w sobie te okropne uczucie słabości. Chciał, znowu porozmawiać na poważne tematy z Zarią, pośmiać się z przyjaciółmi z drużyny Inika, czy gładzić po dłoniach najważniejszej dla niego Hahli. - Dlaczego wszyscy ci, którzy byli najlepszymi, muszą ginąć jako pierwsi – szepnął słabym tonem, uderzając pięścią o ścianę. Ponowił cios, a gdy skończył, wziął do ręki lampę i ustawił w takiej pozycji, aby oświetlała większą część wynajmowanej przez niego izby. Wtedy też spostrzegł malutką, białą karteczkę, spoczywającą na regale. Nie przypominał sobie, aby coś tam zostawił. Pochwycił ją swoją niestabilną lewicą i zaczął badać. Nic nie było na niej zamieszczone. Jaller dopiero po momencie odkrył, że ktoś złożył ją na pół. Zmrużył oczy i zaczął patrzeć na krótką treść. „Przepraszam.”. Tylko tyle tam napisano. Ta kartka była dziwnie zimna. ROZDZIAŁ IX: CZAS WOJNY Pierwsze promienie słoneczne odwiedziły pokój Jallera. Wdarły się do niego, zapewniając światło w ciasnym pomieszczeniu. Sen Toa okazał się być od nich silniejszy – nawet najjaśniejsze nie potrafiły wyrwać go z transu. Z pomocą przybył jednak Kaii, który poklepał towarzysza. Ten, pomimo oczywistego niezadowolenia, otworzył oczy. - Wojska Marendara były w tej okolicy. Połowę nocy mobilizowaliśmy obronę. Wstawaj i zobacz ją sam – oznajmił snajper, jednym ruchem zdejmując kołdrę ze śpiocha. Następnie podał mu dłoń, aby pomóc wstać. Toa Ognia przyjął ten pomocny gest, jednocześnie patrząc przenikliwym wzrokiem na Kaiia. Przypomniał sobie wydarzenia z nocy, które były wyjątkowo dziwne. Strzelec wydawał mu się być dobrą istotą, choć wszystko wskazywało na to, że mógł wyrządzić sporo krzywd. Jaller przestał o tym w tej chwili rozważać. Wstał i przygotował swój Miecz Mocy. Podstawił pod okno ostrze i zobaczył, jak te zaczęło mienić się licznymi kolorami. Wziął głęboki oddech, wiedząc, że zrobi dziś z niego użytek. Tym razem jednak nie będzie walczyć jak opętany idiota, tylko godny swojego stanowiska generał. Dwójka bohaterów opuściła dom. Toa Lodu postanowił pokazać towarzyszowi wszystkie postępy, jakie osiągnęli w ciągu jednej nocy. Gdy Jaller smacznie spał, pozostali zorganizowali prowizoryczne uzbrojenie dla Matoran. Mijali ich teraz między ulicami i nie były to słabe, małe postacie, lecz wojownicy, którzy nosili broń i nie zawahali się jej użyć. Oprócz osobistych narzędzi, stworzono także jeden system, mający ułatwić defensywę. Powołano specjalną jednostkę „kopaczy”, którym przewodził Proti. Nakazał im wbić się w skaliste podłoże Po-Metru, następnie podzielić je na segmenty, a także wyżłobić specjalne schrony. W nich zasiadali Matoranie, mający w odpowiednim momencie pociągnąć za wielkie, metalowe żerdzie, które były umieszczone pionowo względem ziemi. Uruchomienie ich sprawiało, że ziemia zapadała się na kilka metrów. W razie potrzeby stworzono także drugi typ pali, działający na innej zasadzie. Tamte żerdzie się ciągnęło, te natomiast pchało. Skutkiem takiego działania było zmiażdżenie wszystkich istot, które chwile wcześniej wpadły w pułapkę. Kaii był pod wrażeniem tego sprzętu, ale nieco wątpił w jego faktyczny użytek, dlatego zaczepił wołaniem majsterkowicza stojącego na platformie i dyrygującego resztą swojego oddziału. - Zadziała to? – spytał się snajper. Proti słysząc te słowa podrapał się po tylnej części głowy, następnie wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do licznych obowiązków. Duet Toa szedł zaś naprzód. Teraz patrzyli na członków Zakonu Mata Nui. Nie było ich wiele, ale każdy z nich zdawał się być porządnym sprzymierzeńcem. Nie tracili czasu na ostatni odpoczynek przed bitwą, lecz pożytkowali wolną chwilę, aby raz jeszcze sprawdzić swoje moce oraz uzgodnić wszelkie wątpliwości z Helryx. Jaller dostrzegł obok niej także Sferis, natomiast Kaii Kaye, co obu zmotywowało, aby czym prędzej wynieść się stąd, póki nikt ich nie zauważył. - A gdzie nasza drużyna? – zagaił Toa Ognia. - Właśnie do nich idziemy – rzekł cierpliwie Kaii, który założył dłonie za plecy i patrzył na miasto, dosłownie żyjące nadciągającą wojną. Jhanes i Kaiha znajdowali się poza murami. Już jakiś czas temu alarmowali o obecności Battera w okolicy, teraz czekali na skalistej płaszczyźnie aż ich wrogowie zostaną zlokalizowani bliżej. - Przepraszam za te strzały – zwierzyła się łuczniczka, pokazując na obandażowane rany czerwonego wojownika, jakie zostały po ich przedostatnim spotkaniu. - Nic się nie stało – zapewnił żywą gestykulacją Jaller. Blizny faktycznie go trochę szczypały, ale w obliczu pozostałych problemów, miały zdecydowanie drugorzędną rangę – Skąd macie takie fajne zbroje? – spytał się, pokazując na dorodne pancerze towarzyszy, którzy posługiwali się bronią zasięgową. - Stworzył je dla nas Proti – odparł snajper, uśmiechając się do koleżanki, doskonale pamiętającej te wydarzenie. Było wtedy bardzo zabawnie. - Są świetne – stwierdził Toa Ognia. – Też chciałbym takie – uśmiechnął się, nagle jednak westchnął. Chciał zmienić temat. – Słuchajcie…czy między nami już wszystko w porządku? Ostatnie wydarzenia chyba nie wpłynęły pozytywnie na naszą relację. - Phi, dziwisz się? – mruknął mroczny oprawca, który stał do wszystkich plecami i upatrywał wroga. – Sądzę, że powinieneś nas przeprosić. - Jhanes! – krzyknęła karcącym tonem Kaiha. Takie zachowanie było z całą pewnością nie miłe. - Wybacz łuczniczko, ale on ma rację, należą wam się przeprosiny – rzekł niepewnie generał. – Przez moje oślepienie zemstą wszyscy coś straciliśmy. Najbardziej chyba odczuł to Zaria… -…i to właśnie najpewniej jemu należą się przeprosiny – dokończył Makuta. Odwrócił się i zwrócił bardzo ponurym tonem głosu. – Ale nie ma go tu. Możesz go jednak upamiętnić w inny sposób. Zwycięż tę bitwę. Jesteś Jallerze dobrym dowódcą, masz na swoim koncie wiele sukcesów. Wierzę w twój potencjał i mam nadzieję, że nie popełnisz więcej błędów. Nie chce, abyśmy znowu stracili kogoś przez twoją lekkomyślność – warknął, po czym wyciągnął wcześniej skrywany za własną sylwetką topór. Należał on do Toa Żelaza. Ciemny wojownik podał go towarzyszowi. – Zrób z niego użytek i nie dopuść, aby Marendar uszedł żywy – przestrzegł bohatera. Jaller popatrzył na topór. To była jedyna pozostałość, jaką mieli po Zarii. Nowy generał pamiętał doskonale jak sam przegrzebał pobojowisko i znalazł ten znak rozpoznawalny swojego kolegi. Brakowało mu go, wielu (także siebie) obwiniał za jego śmierć, ale teraz czuł, jakby wciąż przy nim był. Mimo, że odszedł, wciąż zdawał się być obecny. Czuwał nad tymi, którzy mogli mieć jeszcze realny wkład w przebieg wojny domowej. - Jeśli tylko nadarzy się okazja, wykorzystam go – zapewnił Toa Ognia, pewnie przejmując topór. Popatrzył wtedy na kompana w skórze Toa Cienia, który tak jak niegdyś został bez uzbrojenia. – Może dać ci jakieś ostrze? Jhanes odpowiedział zmrużeniem oczu. - Wystarczy mi moja moc – zadeklarował się. – Jestem na tyle silny, że… - Przepraszam, że wam przeszkadzam – wtrąciła się nagle Kaiha, mówiąc lekko drżącym głosem – ale chyba się zbliżają – stwierdziła, po czym wzięła głęboki oddech, dmuchnęła w trąbkę alarmową i ze swoimi towarzyszami podbiegła kilkanaście kroków do przodu. Wojska Marendara maszerowały powoli w kierunku Po-Metru. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, były uzbrojone po brzegi. Każdy żołnierz posiadał indywidualny karabin oraz maczetę, ich liderzy dysponowali także elektrycznymi włóczniami – dokładnie takimi samymi, z jakimi Jaller miał okazję się zmierzyć kilka dni temu. Oprócz „prywatnego” uzbrojenia, mieli także do dyspozycji trzy czołgi i pięć latających statków transportowych, w których mogło się pomieścić nawet dziesięć Battera. Ich wojska i arsenał przewyższał kilkakrotnie obrońców miasta. Na bohaterach to jednak nie wojsko zrobiło ogromne wrażenie, bowiem doskonale przeczuwali, że właśnie tak będzie wyglądać sytuacja. Zdziwienie na ich maskach zagościło przez dwie postaci, które wyraźnie wystąpiły przed szereg i szły przed siebie. - To dowódcy? – oznajmił Kaii, choć sam nie był tego do końca pewien, dlatego obrzucił sojuszników lekko pytającym spojrzeniem. - Chyba tak – odparł Toa Ognia, widząc, że jednym z przybyszów był właściciel karminowo-złotej zbroi z srebrnymi dodatkami. Zrozumiał, że na spotkanie wyruszył sam Marendar. – Myślę, że chcą porozmawiać. Chodźcie, podejdźmy do nich. Zachowajcie czujność. – powiedział, patrząc w oczy Kaihy, która odczytując gest, naciągnęła strzałę na swój łuk i w razie czego była gotowa od razu ją wypuścić. Obie grupki podeszły, wreszcie stając i będąc od siebie oddalonymi o dosłownie kilkanaście stóp Matoranina. - Czyli bronicie się? – spytał tyran, łypiąc oczami przed siebie. Zmarszczył wargę i ironicznie rzekł – Jestem pod wrażeniem siły waszego zoorganizowania. Pytanie, czy samo ono wystarczy. - Wiemy, jakim sprzętem dysponujesz, dlatego także posiadamy wiedzę na temat tego, jak cię pokonać – nieoczekiwanie wypowiedział się Jaller, zupełnie tak, jakby drugi rozmówca był jego starym znajomym. Czerwony wojownik nie pohamował nawet swojego sarkastycznego uśmiechu, podkreślającego swoją wyższość nad Marendarem. Arogancki brutal popatrzył na niego ze skupieniem. - Wiesz, że wcale nie musicie walczyć? Oddajcie mi miasto, a cywile nie stracą życia. - Wystarczająco wiele razy uciekaliśmy i baliśmy się konfrontacji. Mamy tego dość. - Zatem ja i moje Battera mają was przerobić na proch? – spytał się, kiwając głową w kierunku swojego podkomendanta, który przybył wraz z nim. Był to robot większy od pozostałych, miał także cztery ręce, dodające mu rozmiarów. Teraz przeładował broń. – Wystarczy moment, a mój żołnierz zakończy to… W tym momencie przez powietrze świsnął pocisk Toa Psioniki, który trafił w broń maszyny, niszcząc ją doszczętnie. - To teraz ty posłuchaj – warknęła – Jeśli tylko spróbujesz nam coś zrobić, moje strzały przeszyją was wszystkich na wylot. - Dokładnie tak, nie oddamy wam nikogo łatwo. Jesteśmy jednością – dodał Jhanes, który najwyraźniej wczuł się w rolę Toa i zaczął śmiało głosić zasadę o trzech prawach: Jedności, Lojalności i Przeznaczeniu. Marendar popatrzył z dziwnym dystansem na grupkę Toa. - Niby tacy wierni sobie nawzajem, ale w praktyce gotowi do zabijania własnych przyjaciół – powiedział. – Zgadza się, strzelcu? Kaii przez te całą rozmowę nie odezwał się ani słowa. Jego wróg dysponował wiedzą o rzezi w Vulcanusie i gotów był wykorzystać te informacje, aby skłócić drużynę. Dlatego też, strzelec specjalnie nie zabierał głosu, licząc na to, że tyran nie skupi na nim swojej uwagi. Mylił się. - No opowiedz nam. Powiedz Jallerowi, jak to zabiłeś Agori w Vulcanusie, a potem pozbyłeś się świadków. Najpierw zamordowałeś niewinne istoty, potem zabrałeś się za własnych agentów, którzy skoczyliby za tobą w ogień – tłumaczył Marendar. – Nie dość, że tchórz, to w dodatku mężczyzna, który rozpoczął te całą wojnę – zaczął mówić głośniej, wręcz pokrzykując tak, by wszyscy doskonale rozumieli wydźwięk tej relacji. – To właśnie po tym strasznym incydencie zareagowałem. Teraz się mszczę za moich Agori, których ten morderca – palcem wskazał na Kaii’a – zwyczajnie w świecie skazał na śmierć. Wszyscy spojrzeli na strzelca. Bardzo nie lubił, kiedy cała atencja skupiała się tylko na nim, zwłaszcza w takiej sytuacji. Nie miał jednak wyboru, najpierw Kaiha dowiedziała się o jego smutnej naturze, teraz do tego grona doszli także Jhanes i Jaller. Opinia tego pierwszego nie była tak istotna, jak generała, gdyż to właśnie on najwięcej ucierpiał przez decyzję Kaii’a. Marendar wyczuł agresywne spojrzenie Toa Ognia, które skupiło się na snajperze, więc kontynuował swój wywód: - Tak Jallerze, dobrze ci się zdaje. To właśnie przez niego straciłeś swoich przyjaciół. Do tej wojny wcale nie musiało dojść, ale czasu się nie zmieni. On przypieczętował ich los, tym samym skazując wiele istnień na pewną śmierć! Generał obrócił się na pięcie w stronę Kaiia. Zmierzył go gniewnym i ponurym spojrzeniem. Jego miecz zaczął dosłownie buchać od nadmiaru mocy. - Więc…to wszystko prawda? – powiedział słabym głosem, ze łzami w ślepiach. Nagle jednak kompletnie zmienił swój stosunek do odbiorcy. Mówiąc konkretniej: zalał go gradem ciosów od których Kaii obronił się lodową tarczą, którą przywołał na ułamek sekundy przed furią towarzysza. On jednak nie zachował się teraz jak normalna istota, znowu obudziło się w nim szaleństwo – Ufałem ci! Byłeś dla mnie niczym wzór do naśladowania! Doskonały Toa! – warczał, starając się dosięgnąć głowy Kaii’a. On natomiast ledwo co uchylał się przed niestabilnymi ruchami Jallera. Osłaniał się tarczą, lecz ta z każdym kolejnym ciosem zaczęła tracić swoją wytrzymałość. - Uspokój się! – snajper próbował przemówić do rozsądku kolegi. Towarzysz jednak nie zważał na jego prośby, nadal atakował i pokrzykiwał. - Czemu to zrobiłeś?! – spytał się, robiąc jak opętany w tarczę snajpera. - Bo chciałem uratować niewinnych! Gdybym podjął inny wybór, pewnie skończyłoby się na większej liczbie ofiar. To była jedyna sensowna decyzja. - Czyżby! Przecież zginęło już tak wiele istot przez ten konflikt. Nazywasz to dobrym wyborem? Kaii pchnął Jallera swoją bronią, gdy ten był już bardzo blisko, aby zadać mu potencjalnie śmiertelny cios - Wtedy nie miałem wyboru. Czego bym nie wybrał, ktoś by i tak zginął. Uznałem, że ta opcja będzie mnie kosztować mnóstwo wyrzeczeń i wstydu, ale chciałem za wszelką cenę ratować Matoran! Nawet jeślibym w ten sposób miał stracić całą swoją godność. - Nie przemyślałeś konsekwencji, po prostu się poddałeś! - Zrobiłem to, co uznałem za słuszne. Zrozum, przyjacielu… - Nie nazywaj mnie tak! -…dobrze – powiedział powoli Kaii, odrzucając na bok przyzwaną tarczę. Stanął prosto, wypiął pierś i luźno opuścił ręce. Myślał, że może wtedy Jaller zdecyduje się odłożyć swoje ostrze, lecz on nadal trzymał je pewnie obiema rękami. – Zrozum, że nie każdego można uratować. Zrozum, że czasem będą ofiary. Zrozum wreszcie, że nie zrobiłem tego, bo nienawidziłem wszystkich, których musiałem zabić, tylko dlatego, bo kochałem tych, którzy musieli przeżyć. Toa Ognia popatrzył na niego zmęczonym i załzawionym wzrokiem. Małe krople spadły po jego masce, a on prędko otarł je ręką. Wziął oddech i mówił: - Bez względu na te wszystkie okoliczność łagodzące, wiesz co zrobiłeś? Wywołałeś wojnę. - Jallerze, ale on nie wiedział, że tak to się skończy – wołała Kaiha. - Milcz! Nie obchodzi mnie to – powiedział, po czym pobiegł wprost na strzelca. Pchnął go barkiem, przez co tamten upadł. Wyciągnął do góry miecz, gotowy, aby zabić ofiarę. I wtedy… …i wtedy Jaller przypomniał sobie sen. I Marendara. Tyrana, który w dokładnie ten sam sposób miał się pozbyć zbłąkanego po białej krainie wędrowca. Czy cała ta rozmowa z brutalem miała sens? Naprawdę Toa dopuścił się czynu, do którego zdolny był jego rywal? Ucieleśnienie zła i przemocy? Jaller…był taki jak on? - Zaczekaj! – zawołał Kaii, który zakrył swoją głowę rękoma. – Chcę Ci tylko powiedzieć jedną rzecz – mówił z prawdziwym przestraszeniem i smutkiem w oczach - Nie jesteśmy Wielkimi Istotami, nie Mata Nui’m. Popełniamy błędy. Każdy, bez wyjątku. Część z nich jest po prostu mała, a inne przynoszą znacznie większe i niestety przykre efekty. Toa jednak nie słuchał już dawnego sojusznika. Wiedział, co ma zrobić. Spuścił miecz. Wylądował jedną dziesiątą bio od głowy Kaii’a. Jaller zadrżał, westchnął rozpaczliwie, porzucił ostrze i zwrócił się do Marendara. - Szykuj się do bitwy – warknął – a kiedy zobaczę cię w jej gąszczu, zapewniam, że zginiesz – rzekł, a jego całe ciało dygotało. Manipulator nie przejął się zbytnio słowami Toa. Nie wiedzieć czemu zaklaskał kilka razy, następnie skinął towarzyszącemu mu Battera i po chwili obaj oddalili się z miejsca wydarzenia. Zmęczony Jaller popatrzył na zszokowanych tym wydarzeniem Jhanesa i Kaihe. Żadne z nich nie mogło zapobiec furii generała, gdyż czteroręki robot przyłożył do ich gardeł miecze. Dopiero teraz zabrał broń, a bohaterowie mogli bezpiecznie podbiec do towarzyszy. Czerwony wojownik popatrzył na Toa Lodu wciąż leżącego na twardej ziemi. - Nie miałeś złych zamiarów – powiedział, podając dłoń obalonemu dokładnie tak samo, jak Kaii pomógł się śpiochowi zwlec rankiem z łóżka. Tak samo, gdy zaproponował mu ponowne dołączenie do drużyny. – Każdy zasługuje na drugą szansę – dodał, po czym wszyscy uśmiechnęli się na te słowa. Pamiętali, że identyczne wypowiedział się właśnie strzelec. Jaller potrzebował jeszcze chwili na ochłonięcie, ale już po paru minutach wszystko było z nim w miarę dobrze. Drużyna opuściła pole bitwy i stanęła pod okopami, które zapewniały jakąkolwiek obronę miasta. Toa Ognia dostrzegł Helryx, wychylającą się z wieży obserwatorskiej. - Jaka sytuacja, wodzu? – powiedziała delikatnie lekceważącym, acz nie wyczuwalnym tonem. – Trzymamy się naszej pierwotnej strategii? - Tak – stwierdził. – Przygotować wojska do wymarszu. Zaraz się zacznie. Kaii nerwowo przystępował z nogi na nogę. Nie mógł się doczekać bitwy, ale nie dlatego, że domagał się śmierci Battera, tylko chciał mieć już to za sobą. Jego wewnętrzne opanowanie zostało po raz kolejny wystawione na próbę i choć nie dawał sobie po tego poznać, bał się. Cała jego drużyna stawała teraz przed trudnym zadaniem. Wiedział, że byli dobrze wyszkoleni, wytrwali i waleczni, lecz rozłożyste na całą linię horyzontu wojsko robotów wcale nie pomagało, aby uwierzyć w swój potencjał. Ich zdolności i moce zdawały się nie być tak decydujące dla starcia, jak wielka liczba przeciwników. Snajper po raz siódmy sprawdził, czy ma komplet pocisków w magazynku. Były oczywiście wszystkie, ale on, by zabić ten czas oczekiwania, musiał to jeszcze raz obejrzeć. Gdy skończył, dodatkowo szybko pobiegł po jeden pas z amunicją, który przewiesił sobie przez ramię. - Zakładasz, że powystrzelasz je wszystkie? – spytała się gotowa Toa Psioniki, podchodząc do przyjaciela. - Jeśli ja nie, może przydadzą się komuś innemu – odparł smutnym tonem Kaii. Wiedział, że część z tego wojska, które teraz formowało swój szyk, pewnie nie wróci żywe. Rywal był liczny i bezlitosny, na pewno zadba o to, aby były ofiary. Strzelec wiedział także, jak istotna była jego rola w tej właśnie bitwie – był aniołem dla sojuszników, a demonem dla wroga. Chronił swoich, jednocześnie ostrzeliwując nieprzyjaciela. Po prostu łatwy cel. Mógł być jednym z tych, którzy dziś stracą życie. - Hej, zdaje mi się, czy zakładasz najgorszy scenariusz? – powiedziała Kaiha, zarzucając swoją prawą rękę na kark towarzysza i czochrając go po masce. – Będziemy walczyć jak jeden mąż. Jeśli ktoś z nas napotka trudności, wesprzemy się. Jeśli komuś skończy się amunicja, bez wahania się nią podzielimy. Jeśli spadnie na ciebie pocisk wroga, ja przyjmę go na siebie – zapewniła, co wywołało lekki niepokój, ale i zarazem podziw w duszy snajpera. Łuczniczka była gotowa się dla niego poświęcić, nawet oddając życie. Dla Toa Lodu był to największy znak lojalności. Zrozumiał dzięki tym słowom, że w sumie była dla niego najważniejszą postacią, jaką kiedykolwiek poznał. Miała swój charakter i manierę, która bardzo przypadła bohaterowi do gustu. Zawsze była gotowa go wysłuchać, a on lubił spędzać z nią czas jak z nikim innym. Kaii uśmiechnął się lekko i również założył ramię na szyję kompanki. Poczuł się bezpieczniej. - I jak, wszystko gotowe? – nagle spytał energicznie Jaller, pokazując na przygotowane wojsko, ustawione już w szeregach. – Ja wszystko zrobiłem, nawet zaklepałem dla was miejsce. - Tak, jesteśmy gotowi. Już do was dołączamy. – odrzekł Kaii, zdejmując z karku ramię przyjaciółki. Oboje podążyli wówczas śladem Toa Ognia i po minucie znaleźli się grupce, tuż obok oczekującego już Jhanesa. Generał natomiast przesunął na środek wysoki głaz, wskoczył na niego, uciszył podniecone wojsko i zaczął głosić: - Moi drodzy, czeka nas niełatwa walka. Przed nami stoi liczniejszy przeciwnik, o czym doskonale wiecie. Wiecie jednak także, jak sobie z nim poradzić. Trzymamy się naszej taktyki i walczymy niczym jeden organizm. Nie boimy się poświęcić za konającego przyjaciela, czy odebrać życia Battera. To nie są prawdziwe istoty, kodeks Toa nas nie obowiązuje. Liczy się dla nas tylko ochrona Matoran, dlatego nie możemy się poddać naszym słabościom. Po prostu walczcie, kombinujcie, wierzcie w to, że może się udać. Jesteście doskonałą armią i to dla mnie zaszczyt, że mogę was poprowadzić. Pokażcie mi, że zasługujecie na tytuł obrońców Matoran! Zrozumieliście?! - Tak sir! – krzyknęli wszyscy. - Nie słyszałem? – Jaller nastawił uszy. - Tak, sir! – wrzasnęli głośniej, a echo ich głosów rozbrzmiało w całym Po-Metru. - Zatem w drogę! – skwitował Jaller, pokazując Mieczem Mocy na wojsko nieprzyjaciela. Jako pierwszy pobiegł z nienaturalną prędkością. Zaraz za nimi ruszyli wszyscy żołnierze. Ostateczne starcie się rozpoczęło. Całą bitwę zainicjował „Zastępca Botara”. Przedstawiciele jego rasy potrafili teleportować wybrane obiekty w dowolne miejsce na świecie i to właśnie te umiejętność zamierzał wykorzystać Toa Ognia. Gdy zbliżyli się na niebezpieczną odległość, nakazał, aby złoty, wysoki wojownik wytworzył wokół siebie aurę własnej mocy. Zrobił to, a wszystkie postacie w oka mgnieniu pokryły się niewielką, błękitną sferą. Battera już miały ostrzeliwać wroga, lecz Zastępca w ostatniej chwili aktywował swoją zdolność, tym samym przenosząc towarzyszy broni na tyły armii nieprzyjaciela. Plan był prosty i został dobrze zapoczątkowany. Gdyby wojska Marendara na samym początku rzuciły się ze wszystkimi siłami, prawdopodobnie miasto padłoby, a jego obrońcy zostaliby wybici co do jednego. Protagoniści przewidzieli, że do tego może dojść, dlatego zadbali, aby znaleźć się za Battera i tam – na tyłach – porozbijać je na mniejsze grupki. W bardziej indywidualnej walce agenci Zakonu i Toa sprawdzali się lepiej niż bezmózgie roboty. Maszynom potrzebne było szybkie wsparcie, które miały zapewnić powietrzne transportowce. Większość z nich jednak wcale nie dotarła na ziemię – została bowiem zniszczona przez latającą Sferis oraz jej zabójcze strzały, które wymierzone w silniki, podpalały całe statki. Bohaterka zdziwiła się, gdy na dachu jednego z nich stał Toa Cienia, niszczący obwody i słabe punkty konstrukcji. Rozwalił jeden statek, a następnie efektownym skokiem przedostał się na drugi, zanim tamten wybuchnął. - Jak on się tam znalazł? – powiedziała sama do siebie strażniczka przestworzy. Nie wiedziała, aby ten gość posiadał jakieś moce, które pozwalałyby mu na teleportację. Prawdziwa walka trwała jednak na dole. Tam sporo zamieszania robiły czołgi, które jednym pociskiem potrafiły zniszczyć mury Po-Metru. Obrońcy musieli szybko interweniować, nie mogli dopuścić, aby Matoranie, którzy ich osłaniali, zginęli od strzałów tych pojazdów. O ile unieszkodliwienie takiej maszyny było trudnym zadaniem, tak pozbycie się pilota już łatwiejsze. Podjął się tego Jerbraz, gdy jeden z czołgów zbliżył się do krawędzi kanionu, aby znaleźć lepszą pozycję strzelecką. Wtedy niewidzialny agent niepostrzeżenie dostał się na górę, wyrwał właz i wyrzucił robota, kierującego maszyną. Battera niesiony siłą rzutu, poturlał się po ziemi. Zatrzymał się dopiero o czyjąś nogę. Odwrócił głowę i zobaczył Krakuę, który szybko zagłębił swój miecz w łbie rywala. Mistrz dołączył zaraz po tym do ucznia i oboje spostrzegli, jak biegnie do nich Zapomniany. Zaraz…ale on chwile temu był w powietrzu?! - Jak wygląda sytuacja? – spytał się Jhanes, oczekując natychmiastowej odpowiedzi. Wyglądał na zmęczonego, ale starał się walczyć i pojawiać gdzie tylko mógł. Obiecał sobie, że będzie gotów zginąć tutaj, jeśli będzie to konieczne. Bardzo chciał się przydać. Był jak zwykle pesymistycznie nastawiony do tej całej akcji, ale w obliczu realnego zagrożenia zdusił te wątpliwości. - Więc tak – odparł Toa Dźwięku, zaczynając relację – Helryx i Kaye są nieopodal nas – wskazał palcem na niebieską wojowniczkę, której obuch zmiażdżył pierś Battera. – Kaii i pozostali strzelcy wycofali się bliżej miasta, aby osłaniać Matoran. Jaller natomiast pobiegł z trójką agentów, aby znaleźć Marendara. Większość naszych oddziałów jest w każdym razie tutaj. - Trudno ocenić naszą sytuację – stwierdził pochmurnie Toa Cienia, patrząc na pobojowisko. Wszędzie walały się ciała Battera, raz na jakiś czas padł także któryś z obrońców. Roboty mogły sobie pozwolić na spore straty, dla obrońców każde istota była na wagę złota. Trójka wojowników miała się rozejść, ale spostrzegła, jak gapił się na nich jeden robot. Nie byle jaki, Jhanes wszakże rozpoznał go – była to prawa ręka Marendara, ten sam porucznik, który przybył w towarzystwie swojego lidera tuż przed samą bitwą. Chwilę potem, Toa Cienia pozwolił, aby jego dłonie splotły mroczne serpentyny. Zaczął biec w kierunku maszyny, chcąc potraktować ją dawką swojej mocy żywiołu. Ku jego zaskoczeniu – jako cel wcale nie wybrała Zapomnianego, lecz Krakuę. Wysunęła jeden ze swoich blasterów i zaczęła strzelać całym magazynkiem w młodzika. Ten przez pierwszą chwilę nic zauważył, a gdy już dojrzał lecące pociski, było za późno. Zamknął oczy i…strzały nie doleciały. Zszokowany, otworzył ślepia i zobaczył plamy przed sobą. Wiele plam. Po chwili one poruszyły się, a ktoś wydał odgłos: - Za czołg…ale już! – wysapał słabym głosem Jerbraz. Przyjął na siebie wszystkie pociski i teraz jego niewidzialny pancerz został „skażony” przez niezidentyfikowane płyny, które wydobywały się z jego wnętrzności. Toa Dźwięku pomógł mistrzowi skryć się za pojazdem. Oparł go delikatnie o pancerz czołgu i przyjrzał się uważnie. Jego mentor cały drżał, a wokół niego zaczęła się pojawiać plama, prawie, że małe bajorko. Przepruty na wyloty Jerbraz upuścił z ręki swój miecz, nie był w stanie go trzymać. - Trzeba pomóc Toa Cienia – wysapał słabiutkim głosem. Krakua odczytał te słowa niczym rozkaz, dlatego wychylił się, aby zobaczyć, jak sobie radził Jhanes. A poradził sobie…no cóż, źle. Atak z pomocą mocy żywiołów najwyraźniej na nic się zdał. Porucznik Battera pochwycił bowiem go i podniósł do góry tak wysoko, że stopy wojownika nie dotykały podłoża. Przyłożył drugą dłoń do krtani i starał się zmiażdżyć szyję oponentowi. - Mam pomysł! – wykrzyknął uczeń, po czym wskoczył do czołgu i przeciągnął jedną wajchę – konkretniej tę, która hamowała pojazd. Następnie, zaczął wyciągać linę holowniczą – musiała być tak długa, jak to tylko możliwe. - Co Ty robisz? – zdziwił się Jerbraz, który nadal słabł. Krakua nie odpowiedział, tylko zaczął pchać czołg…prosto do przepaści. W połowie drogi zatrzymał się i rzucił Jhanesowi linę z hakiem holowniczym. Ten pochwycił ją, następnie uderzył Battera głową i wydobył się z żelaznego uścisku. Zakończył koniec rzuconego przedmiotu o nogę robota. Toa Dźwięku natomiast nadal siłował się z czołgiem. Brakowało mu krzepy w rękach, pojazd się prawie wcale nie przesuwał. Wreszcie, coś ruszyło, choć dla Krakuy było to dość dziwne. Zdawało mu się, że nie pchał aż tak mocno, a wcześniej, gdy wkładał całą siłę, czołg się nie ruszał. Wtedy jednak spostrzegł swojego mistrza, który pomimo otwartych ran wstał i pomagał. - Takiemu chłystkowi jak Ty potrzebna jest siła prawdziwego mężczyzny! – zawołał, nacierając dalej. Wreszcie, gąsienice czołgu się zachwiały. Połowa z nich znajdowała się na ziemi, reszta „lewitowała” nad przepaścią. Wtedy obaj bohaterowie wzięli rozbieg i zepchnęli pojazd na dół. Battera dopiero co otrząsnął się po uderzeniu Toa Cienia, gdy nagle coś z olbrzymią prędkością pociągnęło go do tyłu. Lina, do której przymocowano porucznika, spadała w głąb kanionu. Maszyna zaczęła ryć po podłożu i zbliżać się bardzo szybko do przepaści. Gdy już miała zginąć, sięgnęła ręką i złapała za nogę Krakuę, chcąc zabrać go ze sobą w oblicza śmierci. Porucznik spadł i rozbił się w drobny mak. Toa Dźwięku spadł i przeżył! - Jerbraz! – wrzasnął radośnie, gdy już miał pożegnać się z tym światem, ale wtem ktoś złapał go za rękę. Jego mistrz, pomimo okropnych i śmiertelnych ran, już drugi raz go uratował! Walczył z własną siłą fizyczną, ale uparcie trzymał Krakuę, nie pozwalając mu spaść. Wreszcie, wciągnął go na górę. Młodzik wstał i spostrzegł, jak jego mistrz również utrzymywał się na nogach, ale wszystkie jego rany się otworzyły i zaczął się z nich sączyć jakiś płyn. - Wszystko dobrze? – spytał się Toa Dźwięku, widząc, jak marnie wyglądał towarzysz. Nie było dobrze. Jerbraz utracił ostry wzrok, zaczął wszystko widzieć rozmazane. Całe jego ciało drgało i czuł, jak z każdą sekundą tracił siły witalne. Jego rany były głębokie i „pokolorowały” prawie połowę jego pancerza. W pewnym momencie przestał czuć kończyny górne, zaraz potem i dolne. - Tia. Chodź mój uczniu. Jesteśmy wojownikami, urodzonymi w boju, którzy osiągali sukces za sukcesem. Pokonajmy ich raz jeszcze…– zaczął majaczyć, po czym zwalił się na piersi. Uderzył z hukiem i natychmiast pojawiło się wokół niego kolejne jeziorko. - Nie! – krzyknął przyjaciel, podbiegając do nieprzytomnego druha. Jeszcze oddychał. Słabo, ale oddychał. Zaraz u jego boku pojawił się również Toa Cienia, sugerując: - Musimy go stąd zabrać. Nie przeżyje, jeśli nie udzielą mu pomocy – powiedział, pomagając Krakule w udźwignięciu ciężaru przeźroczystej postaci. Wzięli go za ręce i nogi, a następnie zaczęli transportować po polu bitwy. Ich zmagania dostrzegła Helryx, która natychmiast podbiegła. - Co się stało? – zagaiła. - Oj, lepiej się pytaj, co się nie stało! – odparł Krakua. Nie miał ochoty na rozmowy i chciał zrobić co w jego mocy, aby uratować swojego mistrza. On mu dziś pomógł już dwa razy, teraz powinien się zrewanżować. - Dobra, mniejsza o to. Za mną! Będę was osłaniać – zapewniła, po czym uniosła do góry obuch, otrzepała go ze szczątków poległego Battera i zaczęła im czyścić przejście. Pomoc Toa Wody była bardzo przydatna. Ich sojuszniczka była wytrwałą, a przede wszystkim dobrze wyszkoloną wojowniczką, która potrafiła rozpoznawać przewidywalne ruchy robotów. Jej broń była już dosłownie starta od ilości pokonanych przeciwników, ale Helryx zdawała się nie tracić sił i nacierać dalej. Jhanes z podziwem patrzył na jej wręcz „akrobatyczną” walkę, lecz nagle coś przyciągnęło jego uwagę. Duży cień. Jeden, drugi, trzeci. Czarne plamy, które leciały po niebie, na moment przysłaniając słońce. Makuta zastanawiał się kim były istoty przecinające powietrze, sam nigdy takich nie spotkał. - Nui-Kopen – oznajmiła liderka Zakonu Mata Nui, jak gdyby przeczuwając ewentualne pytania Toa Cienia. – Wygląda na to, że te Rahi nam pomagają – stwierdziła, pokazując tarczą na pomarańczowo-zielonego stwora, kształtem przypominającego ważkę o podwójnej parze skrzydeł z wyłupiastymi oczami. Zwierz zakręcił kółko po niebie, a następnie zanurkował, niszcząc swoimi kończynami kilka Battera za jednym zamachem. Wraz z rozwojem czasu, coraz więcej tego typu potworów przybywało. Zapomniany zaparł dech w piersiach, ale i tym razem zmienił obiekt swojej uwagi. Całkowicie przypadkowo, gdy zajrzał na konającego Jerbraza, zauważył, jak pomarańczowa plamka przebiegła mu przed oczyma. Zwrócił wzrok w określonym kierunku i jeszcze raz przyjrzał się nietypowemu Toa. Zaparło mu dech w piersiach. Był bardzo umięśniony i bez trudu zdołał złapać Battera za głowę, a następnie zagłębić jego łeb we własnym kolanie. Walczył wyjątkowo zaciekle i brutalnie, choć na jego masce gościł raczej sympatyczny wyraz twarzy. Miał do dyspozycji miecz, ale widać było, że tylko mu przeszkadzał – więcej możliwości dawała mu bowiem siła fizyczna. Dla takiego dryblasa potrzebna byłaby konkretna broń…dajmy na to, topór? - Skręćmy w tamtym kierunku – Makuta wskazał skinieniem głowy na okolicę, gdzie walczył ten Toa. – Dzięki temu szybciej dostaniemy się do wnętrza osady – skłamał, chciał się bowiem wyłącznie upewnić czy faktycznie widział tego, kto chodził mu cały czas po głowie. Towarzysze odbili na lewo i Jhanes rzeczywiście spostrzegł te istotę, o której myślał. Wspaniałego, sympatycznego i godnego towarzysza. - Zaria?! – zawołał głośno, starając się przekrzyczeć przez szum bitwy. Toa usłyszał swoje imię i odwrócił się. Rozwalił jedną maszynę gołą pięścią, drugą powalił pozyskaną maczetą, a następnie uśmiechnął się do Zapomnianego. - To naprawdę ty! – powiedział Jhanes, gdy wreszcie dotarł z resztą grupki do znajomego. - Hehe, no chyba ja! – odparł radośnie Zaria, witając się z kumplem solidnym pacnięciem w plecy. - Przecież…byłeś prawie martwy. Jakim cudem przeżyłeś i się tu znalazłeś? – pytał się z blaskiem w oczach Toa Cienia. - Gdy Marendar mnie…ekhem, wykopał z pałacu, zostałem znaleziony przez grupkę Matoran z buntowniczego obozu w Av-Metru. Przetransportowali mnie do Dzielnicy Wody, gdzie sanitariuszki wyleczyły mnie za pomocą swojej mocy. Dowiedziałem się od nich o misji Helryx, także wiedziałem, od kogo otrzymała wiadomość. Na wieść o tym, że żyjecie, musiałem ruszać natychmiast. Wybrałem się jej śladem, przy okazji zdobyłem trochę sojuszników z sił powietrznych Le-Metru i ich Nui-Kopen! Choć odpowiedź Zarii była niewątpliwie wystarczająco szczegółowa jak na ten moment, to i tak Zapomniany poczuł niedosyt. Przyrzekł sobie, że gdy to wszystko się skończy, zasypie go pytaniami. Aby jednak to uczynić, musieli przeżyć…. Mroczny wojownik zamienił jeszcze kilka słów z starym przyjacielem, po czym pobiegli do Po-Metru. - Szkoda, że nie ma z nami Kaye – rzekła Helryx. – Przydałaby się w tej chwili. - Tia, albo tych Ga-Matoranek – dodał Krakua, patrząc na marnego i umierającego towarzysza… Kaiha uniosła nogę do góry, a ostrze ukryte w obcasie jej buta wbiło się w głowę nadbiegającego Battera. Bohaterka przytrzymywała jeszcze chwilę swoją kończynę, a następnie powoli wysunęła stopę. Napastnik zachwiał się i runął na ziemię. Łuczniczka chciała przygotować do gotowości strzałę, ale pozwoliła sobie na moment odpocząć i przeanalizować sytuację w jakiej się znalazła. Wspólnie z towarzyszami broniła drogi do miasta. Jej defensywa okazała się być nieoceniona dla Protiego i jego małego oddziału, który w zamian aktywował swój system pułapek. Toa osłaniali Matoran, a Matoranie Toa. Współpraca ta owocowała dużym sukcesem, dopóki strzelcom nie zaczęły doskwierać braki w amunicji. Przezorność Kaii’a okazała się być słuszna – duża część żołnierzy nie miała już bowiem pocisków, Kaiha była jedną z nielicznych wciąż mogących zagrozić wrogowi z dalekiego dystansu. Wkrótce przybiegł do niej snajper, oznajmiając: - Został mi tylko jeden pocisk – rzekł, a Toa Psioniki spojrzała na ubogi, wykorzystany pas z amunicją. - Niedługo będziemy musieli się bronić własnymi rękoma, mi też się kończą – dodała, pokazując prawie pusty kołczan. - Zgadza się. Mam nadzieję, że już niebawem się to skończy – odparł Kaii, pokazując bohaterce ranę, która niemalże na wylot przebiła jego rękę. - Co Ci się stało? – spytała zaskoczona, łapiąc go czule za dłoń. - Eh…wpadłem na jakąś żerdź, gdy uciekałem przed czołgiem, przesuwającym swą wieżę w moim kierunku – wyznał szczerze do bólu. Dosłownie, jak i w przenośni. Rana musiała faktycznie go ograniczać, co potwierdził moment później słowami – Ledwo co mogłem potem strzelać, nie wiem zatem czy uniosę jakikolwiek miecz. - Nie wygląda to różowo – westchnęła łuczniczka, następnie spostrzegła nadbiegającego robota. Strzała wbiła mu się we skroń, szybko pozbawiając go udziału w dalszej bitwie – Musimy Kaii’u później porozmawiać. Nagle oboje zauważyli wielki cień, który sunął po niebie. Snajper pomyślał, że to jeden z Nui-Kopen, ale jego kształty na to nie wskazywały. Właściciel tego tajemniczego ciała miał niewątpliwie humanoidalną postawę, do tego dało się dostrzec rogi i skrzydła. - Marendar! – strzelcy krzyknęli jednocześnie. - A ta mała kropka to…Jaller? – spytał się Toa Lodu, który nie chciał wierzyć temu, co się malowało przed jego oczyma. Faktycznie, w przestrzeni powietrznej oprócz tyrana był także ich generał, który walczył o to, aby nie spaść z gigantycznego, powiększonego ciała swojego arcywroga. - Musimy mu pomóc! – natychmiast zaproponowała Kaiha, gdy dotarła do niej waga sytuacji. - Niby jak? – Kaii stęknął znużony. – Moje pociski nie przebiją się przez ten gruby pancerz, a co mówić twoje groty! - Zatem nie celujmy w ciało, po prostu go oślepmy. Taki pomysł przemówił do rozumu Toa Lodu. Snajper spojrzał na prawie pusty magazynek, przypomniał sobie, że miał tak niewiele amunicji. - Musimy trafić za pierwszym razem, więcej szans mieć nie będziemy. - Dobrze, strzelaj jako pierwszy – łuczniczka ustąpiła lepszą pozycję strzelecką. Snajper popatrzył na nią lekko zmieszanym wzrokiem. Przypomniał sobie dawny trening, choć doskonale wiedział, że to nie był dobry czas na wspominki. Przykucnął na niewielkiej skałce, rozłożył nóżki karabinu oraz poprawił wizjer na masce. Czekał. Sekundy mijały, a dziewczyna zastanawiała się, dlaczego towarzysz wciąż nie wystrzeli pocisku. - Na co ty cze… Karabin się poruszył, a pocisk wystrzelił. Ułamek chwili później wielka postać Marendara zaczęła wykonywać jakieś gwałtowne ruchy. - Chyba dostał – uśmiechnął się Kaii, wstając z pozycji strzeleckiej. Jego cierpliwość chyba po raz kolejny zdenerwowała współtowarzyszkę. Kaiha nie odpowiedziała nic, tylko przejęła lepszą miejscówkę. Wyciągnęła strzałę i wpuściła ją. Nie dosięgła celu, mknęła gdzieś obok. Bohaterka zacisnęła zęby – sojusznikowi udało się trafić za pierwszym podejściem, ona tego nie zrobiła. Oddała kolejne strzały, ale i one nie przyniosły efektów. Spróbowała raz jeszcze i grot prawdopodobnie wbiłby się w ślepia nieprzyjaciela, gdyby nie jego skrzydło, które zablokowało strzał. Łuczniczka warknęła coś niewyraźnie, spoważniała na twarzy i popatrzyła z załamaniem na miotającego się po nieboskłonie Marendara. Zniesmaczona, sięgnęła do kołczanu. - Ej Kaiho, to będzie ostatnia strzała – zaalarmował strzelec, a Toa Psioniki zerknęła za ramię. Kołczan naprawdę świecił pustkami. Z tuzina została już tylko jedna strzała. - Może lepiej ty spróbuj w niego trafić – rzekła smutnym głosem, patrząc w ziemię. - Ja? Przecież jak napnę cięciwę to mi dłoń urwie, a pocisk nawet nie przeleci połowy odległości! Nie dam rady. - Ja tym bardziej! – stęknęła zrozpaczona towarzyszka. Tak bardzo chciała się przydać, swoją wartość przed lepszym od niej. Na jej masce pojawiło się wiele łez. – Nie jestem taka dobra jak ty, nie potrafię! - Potrafisz – Kaii starał się uspokoić przyjaciółkę. Pochwycił ją za ramiona i zaczął mówić bardzo powoli. – To jak z strzelaniem do kamienia. - Ale on się nie poruszał! – mruknęła zmęczona Toa Psioniki. Snajper, słysząc to, złapał się za głowę. - Dobra, zrobimy to razem. Mam plan – powiedział, wyjmując z podręcznego plecaka stary wizjer. Przetarł go płaszczem, a następnie założył na oko przyjaciółki. Chwilę potem stanął obok niej, za plecami i wziął chude ramiona. Objął ją i złapał za dłonie. Oboje na sekundę zamilkli i przygotowali ostatni pocisk. Ostatnią szansę. - Jesteś gotowa? – szepnął cichutko Kaii. Starał się, aby w jego głosie dominowało opanowanie. Kaiha nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko wciąż zapłakana, przytaknęła kiwnięciem głowy. - Dobrze, wypuszczamy strzałę za pięć, cztery, trzy, dwa… - Jeden – zakończyła łuczniczka, puszczając z snajperem cięciwę. Strzała wzleciała wysoko do góry i nagle – torem batalistycznym – zagłębiła się w drugim oczodole Marendara. Kaiha odetchnęła głęboko, widząc, jak tyran spanikował i zaczął się rzucać w powietrzu. Opadła na klatkę piersiową Kaiia. - Udało się – skwitował przyjaciel, kładąc brodę na masce sojuszniczki – Teraz wszystko w rękach Jallera. Wiesz, że ten wizjer, który tobie dałem, nie działał? Łuczniczka, słysząc to, zaśmiała się i wyłoniła z silnego uścisku mężczyzny. - Tia, nic nie było przez niego widać – uśmiechnęła się, uderzając Kaiia pięścią o klatkę. Znowu się zaśmiała, ale po chwili spoważniała. – A mimo to udało się – stwierdziła z podziwem w oczach. – Wiesz co…chyba po prostu potrzebowałam twojej obecności – dodała, lekko się rumieniąc. Snajper nic nie odpowiedział, był tak bardzo dumny. Ręka bolała go niemiłosiernie, ale poczucie sukcesu wypełniło jego duszę i zniszczyło jakąkolwiek fizyczną ranę. Łuczniczka wyciągnęła ze swojej zbroi dwa sztylety o potrójnych ostrzach. - Dobra, choć za mną – skinęła głową, pokazując drogę przed siebie – Musimy trochę odpocząć i porozmawiać, potem wrócimy do starcia. Gdy skończyła mówić, pobiegła prosto w kierunku Po-Metru. Toa Lodu stał jeszcze przez moment, patrząc na nią rozmarzony i jednocześnie bardzo zadowolony. Moment później, ruszył jej śladem. ROZDZIAŁ X – OSTATNIE TCHNIENIE - Odwrócimy ich uwagę, ty natomiast ruszysz dalej – zaproponowała Johmak, mówiąc do Jallera. Toa Ognia wspólnie z nią oraz „Zastępcą Botara” i Axonnem dotarł na tyły nieprzyjaciela. Ukrywali się za skalnym nasypem, gdyż zauważyli znaczną grupkę Battera. Doszli do wniosku, że im więcej robotów napotkają, tym większa również szansa, że w pobliżu stacjonował Marendar. - Pewnie jest niedaleko. Myślę, że te wszystkie istoty chronią go. Powinniśmy postąpić tak jak mówi Johmak. – dodał żelazny, karłowaty wojownik – odwrócimy ich uwagę, a ty rzucisz wyzwanie ich liderowi! Jaller patrzył naprzemiennie na agentów i wojsko rywala. Nie chciał się rozdzielać ze znajomymi, ale wiedział, że od tego może zależeć los bitwy. Jeśli nie zabiją Marendara, przegrają. Ktoś musi się podjąć tego zadania, a ktoś musi się poświęcić, aby mogło do niego w ogóle dojść. - Niechętnie to mówię, ale chyba nie mamy wyboru – generał zagryzł zęby – Odciągnijcie ich najdalej jak potraficie – rozkazał. W tym momencie Johmak rozpadła się w powietrzu, a drobinki jej ciała natychmiastowo przeleciały do najbliższego Battera. Tam kobieta ponownie się zmaterializowała i szybko pokonała pierwszego oponenta. Zaraz obok niej stanęli pozostali bohaterowie. Desperackim atakiem ściągnęli na siebie całą atencję nieprzyjaciela, dzięki czemu Toa Ognia mógł działać. Wojownik ruszył przed siebie. Maszerował kilka minut, po drodze torując sobie przejście swoim orężem. Chował się za okolicznymi skałkami, dopóki nie zobaczył wroga. Marendar stał i wpatrywał się w wir toczącej się przed nim walki. Jego szata powiewała na silnym wietrze, on natomiast sam oddychał głęboko i aktorsko wypinał pierś. Na jego twarzy gościł spokój i zadowolenie. Uwagę Jallera przykuły jednak atrybuty brutala – był wśród nich stary miecz z zakrzywionym końcem oraz nowy kij, który na trzonku zawierał twardą gałkę. Ten typ broni służył do miażdżenia ciała ofiary, nieszczęśnik umierał w męczarniach po spotkaniu z takim uzbrojeniem. Toa wtedy zrozumiał, że wódz Battera przewidział ich nieuchronne spotkanie oraz zbliżający się pojedynek. Chciał, by protagonista ginął w cierpieniach. Generał poczekał, aż tyran zostanie całkiem sam. Gdy opuścili go ostatni sojusznicy – którymi rozporządzał – zaczął się śmiać. - Heh, wyłaź zza tamtego głazu. Dość tego skradania – rzekł tym swoim tubalnym, znienawidzonym przez Jallera głosem. On natomiast wychylił się za kamienia. W jednej ręce trzymał buchający energią Miecz Mocy, druga natomiast dzierżyła topór Zarii. - Dobrze się przygotowałeś – powiedział chłodno Jaller, patrząc z lekkim niepokojem na buławę rywala. Marendar odczytał ten gest i sam spojrzał na swoją broń. - Ach…tak. Wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz, dlatego zadbałem o siebie. Mam nadzieję, że ty również nauczyłeś się czegoś nowego od ostatniego spotkania. - Ostatnie spotkanie to ja zgotuje ci dzisiaj! – warknął Jaller. Na razie odrzucił topór, za to obiema dłońmi pochwycił rękojeść ostrza. Chciał, by ten finalny pojedynek odbył się na honorowych zasadach i przy użyciu tylko jednej broni. - Cóż, skoro tak uważasz – tyran analogiczne odrzucił jeden z elementów wyposażenia. Ku niezadowoleniu generała, nie był to ten groźnie wyglądający kij z kulą…- Gotowy? - Bardziej już nie będę – powiedział Jaller, po czym pobiegł na przeciwnika. Pojedynek się rozpoczął. Pierwszy ruch należał do Toa Ognia. Bohater wykonał cięcie na ukos, ale Marendar w ostatniej chwili się od niego uchylił. Jaller niesiony uderzeniem leciał za swoim ruchem, ale zderzył się ze wcześniej nastawioną buławą tyrana. On zaś, gdy tylko rywal nadział się na broń, pchnął go do tyłu. Toa pojechał parę kroków do tyłu i patrzył, jak tym razem to skrzydlaty przeciwnik próbuje go zaskoczyć. Brutal uderzył również pionowo, lecz Jaller nie miał wystarczającego refleksu, aby uniknąć tego ciosu. Musiał jego siłę przyjąć na własne ostrze, które nastawił gotowe do sparowania szarży. Buława walnęła w miecz z zaskakującą siłą. Toa poczuł, jak przez ten cios zaczęły mu wiotczeć ramiona, a ostrze jego własnej broni wbiło się w dłoń. Wojownik syknął z bólu, lecz nadal trzymał Miecz Mocy. Trwali tak w bezruchu parę sekund, gdy nagle generał obrońców Po-Metru poczuł miażdżący ból w okolicach brzucha. Powodem tych katuszy było kolano Marendara, które niezauważenie wbiło się w czuły punkt. Ognisty wojownik ponownie musiał się cofnąć na bezpieczną odległość. Zgiął się w pół, to było bardzo potężne uderzenie. Nie spodziewał się jednak kolejnego! Gdy przyglądał się swojemu brzuchowi, tyran zawinął buławą w powietrzu i wykonał poziomy zamach, który zatrzymał się o kark nieszczęśnika. Jaller upadł, czując jak coś wgniotło się w jego gardło. Na moment stracił możliwość oddychania. Starał się ratować głębokimi wdechami, lecz i one dopiero po pewnym czasie pomogły. Tymczasem rywal przyglądał się z radością na cierpienie Toa Ognia. Wywijał swoją bronią i czekał, aż ten się otrząśnie…choć, było to raczej niemożliwe. Dowódca Battera przeczuwał raczej, że prędzej zostanie poproszony o ukrócenie tej agonii. Wytrwałość poturbowanego okazała się być jednak godna podziwu. Bohater wstał, złapał się za obolałą szyję, ale po chwili ponownie trzymał pewnie miecz, gotowy kontynuować walkę. - Zaskoczony? – uśmiechnął się, podlizując rozcięte wargi. Brutal, słysząc to, uniósł kąciki swoich ust do góry. Następnie rozpostarł ramiona, a zaraz po nich skrzydła. Uniósł się nad ziemią i nagle jego całe ciało zaczęło się powiększać. Zaczęło rosnąć, przybierać wielkie rozmiary. Pancerz, który w „normalnej wersji” zdawał się być nie do zdarcia, teraz był znacznie grubszy. Oczy demona bitwy płonęły żarem, a wszelakie kolce na jego ciele zdawały się być ostre niczym brzytwy. - Zaskoczony? – zaśmiał się tym razem on, wpatrując się w szokowaną minę wojownika na dole. Tyran wzleciał wyżej w powietrze i następnie zanurkował, planując pochwycić Jallera wielką łapą. Toa zachował jednak zimną krew i umknął pomiędzy dwoma palcami napastnika. Następnie odwrócił się, chwycił się za jeden pazur zdobiący dłoń antagonisty. Zaraz potem poczuł, jak traci grunt pod nogami, a ziemia, pozornie tak bliska, teraz była wiele kio pod nim. Wzlecieli w powietrze. Marendar nie wiedział, gdzie znajdowała się dokładnie „pchełka”, czuł bowiem jedynie mrowienie w różnych częściach swojego ciała. Jak się okazało, to Jaller walał się, nie mogąc utrzymać na powierzchni jego ręki. Puścił się i poleciał wyżej, nadziewając się na jeden z dużych kolców. Nabawił się otwartej rany w barku z której zaczął się sączyć płyn. Bohater jednak nie poddał się i uparcie starał się przytrzymać pleców stwora. Nagle, zobaczył wielki cień łapska. Olbrzym sięgnął za swoje plecy i dłonią złapał za Toa Ognia. Przeniósł go wprost przed swoje oblicze. Jaller czuł się jak w klatce – starał się pociąć palce brutala, ale te próby tylko go delikatnie drapały. - To całkiem przyjemne uczucie – stwierdził Marendar, ale nagle jego rozbawione oblicze spoważniało – Niestety, wszystko ma swój koniec – dodał i podniósł do góry drugą, wolną rękę. Toa zobaczył pazur oponenta, który błysnął w świetle południowego słońca. Jaller przełknął ślinę, złapał się za poobijany kark i wszystkie bolesne rany. Raz jeszcze zmierzył panikującym wzrokiem szpon Marendara. Zaraz potem, ręka spadła wprost na generała… * Marendar zamachnął się, po czym świsnął bronią nad głową Jallera. Toa spojrzał w górę – na niebie zaświecił blask miecza oponenta, który właśnie spadał na pokonanego. Dla wojownika te oczekiwanie na szybki koniec, było wiecznością. Przez umysł przemknęły mu te wszystkie chwile jego życia – zarówno pozytywne, jak i te negatywne. Historia powstania odpowiedzialnego bohatera, jego sukcesy i walka u boku największych towarzyszy broni, jakich znał. Jednocześnie opowieść o upadku, o stracie, braku możliwości pokonania największego wroga. Teraz, te kontrastujące życie dobiegnie końca. Ale nie Jallera. Miecz już miał dotknąć kark podróżnika, gdy nagle piasek wleciał w oczy tyrana. Egzekutor zachwiał się i odstąpił na kilka kroków, próbując wydobyć ze ślepiów drobinki. Z chirurgiczną precyzją wyskubał ostatnie ziarenko i odwrócił się, by jeszcze raz spróbować zaatakować Toa Ognia. On natomiast, nie leżał już słaby na ziemi. Stał spokojnie, przyglądając się złoczyńcy. - Kiedy powiedziałeś, że nie masz granic, miałeś rację – zaczął mówić spokojnie, z założonymi przed sobą dłońmi – Ale…wiesz co? Ja też ich prawie nie mam. Miałem jedną. Myślałem, że jesteś nią ty, ale tak naprawdę to ja sam sobie stałem na przeszkodzie. Marendar podniósł brew. Nie wiedział właściwie, co przeciwnik mówił, a w zasadzie to majaczył. - To ja ograniczałem samego siebie. Byłem piekielnie ambitny, zależało mi tylko na zaspokojeniu własnych potrzeb. Ta…zemsta, ona wcale nie polegała na tym, aby pomścić moich przyjaciół – stwierdził z podziwem generał. Z każdym kolejnym zdaniem moc jego słów rosła, zaś on rozumiał coraz to więcej rzeczy – Zależało mi na zaspokojeniu własnej potrzeby. Nigdy nie zwyciężę, jeśli będę skupiał się wyłącznie na prywatnej misji. Tyran prychnął. Przypuszczał, że Jaller przyznał się do swojej klęski, lecz ten nagle zaczął kontynuować: - Mogę realizować swoje cele, ale tylko wtedy, jeśli w ten sposób będę walczył także o dobro ogółu. Nie jestem tobą i mogę liczyć na wsparcie. Jestem obrońcą Matoran, a bronie ich dlatego, że są dla mnie ważni – rzekł pewnie, a nagle za nim zaczęły się pojawiać postacie kilkunastu różnych mieszkańców Nowego Metru Nui. Po chwili, dotarły do nich również członkowie drużyny Inika i Zaria – Tak naprawdę nie ograniczyłeś mnie, zabijając moich przyjaciół. Ja ograniczyłem siebie, nie dając sobie znaleźć nowych. Świat jest jednak duży i jeśli chce, znajdę swoje powołanie – mówił dalej, przypominając sobie pamiętne spotkanie w puszczy Bo-Metru z tajemniczą, życzliwą postacią – Ty, mordując ich, dałeś mi pretekst, abym ratował wszystkich, którzy mi zostali. Na nich mogę liczyć i to oni są dla mnie najważniejsi… Skończył. Wreszcie. Brutal każdemu z jego wywodów przysłuchiwał się uważnie. Był na nich autentycznie skupiony, niekiedy nawet kiwał głową potwierdzająco. Poczuł się dziwnie, jakby jemu rywalowi przybyły wszystkie, także te ukryte siły. - Ty nie masz takiego wsparcia, nie odczuwasz potrzeby, aby je posiadać. Ta samotność i arogancja…to one nas wykańczają…- zakończył Toa Ognia i nagle ze wszystkich postaci po stronie Jallera poleciały wiązki światła. Wszystkie skupiły się na Marendarze, który zaczął wyć z bólu. Upadł na wszędobylski piach i zaczął tarzać się w konwulsjach. Niespodziewanie, agonia ustała. Tyran leżał na plecach, patrząc na czerwone niebo. Wtedy też, nad jego głową pojawił się obrońca Po-Metru. Popatrzył pobłażliwym wzrokiem na zmęczonego antagonistę. - Ja nie muszę wygrać, ale nie mogę dopuścić do tego, abyś to Ty zwyciężył… * Szpon przeciął powietrze, zaraz miał zrobić to samo z Jallerem. Bohater był zaś wciąż uwięziony w „klatce z palców”, nie mógł się z niej wydostać. Chciał, żeby to wszystko się skończyło. I wtedy, przypomniał sobie kontynuację swojego snu. Zrozumiał cel swojej misji, choćby miał sam zginąć, musiał pokonać Marendara. Miał obowiązek wobec słabszych i zamierzał go zrealizować. Toa Ognia doznał prawdziwego przypływu energii żywiołu, najsilniejszego jaki kiedykolwiek czuł. Jego ciało stało się całe przeźroczysto-czerwone i zaczęło dosłownie wrzeć. Wojownik chciał użyć najsilniejszego mu znanego ataku – żywiołowe Nova Blast. Buchająca z niego energia zaczęła parzyć tyrana. Nieoczekiwanie, coś wbiło się w jego oko! Pocisk! Jaller domyślał się, że ktoś mu pomagał, choć nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanawiać. Zaraz doszła strzała, która całkowicie oślepiła rywala. Teraz generał miał okazję na wykorzystane swojego potencjału, prawdopodobnie jedyną. Mógł dokonać niemożliwego – przebić się przez aurę brutala. Dosłownie zgotował Marendarowi prawdziwe cierpienie. Ciało Toa Ognia wybuchło esencją pożogi. Olbrzym ryknął wnet z bólu na całą dolinę. Czarna chmura dymu pochłonęła wielkie ciało. Po chwili, zaczęło ono spadać! Tyran runął w dół, przejeżdżając kilkadziesiąt kio po twardej ziemi. Zatrzymał się i powrócił do swoich standardowych rozmiarów. Był bardzo ciężko ranny. Całe jego ciało było poharatane, nie miał ręki, która była w centrum rażenia, na domiar złego cały oślepł. Dusił się wszędobylskim prochem, ale nagle ktoś poklepał go po plecach. Domyślił się, że to jeden z jego Battera. Istota pomogła mu wstać, lecz nagle pomocnik mocno pociągnął tyrana do siebie. W poturbowanego wbił się ostry kraniec topora. Topora Zarii. Jaller popatrzył na wykończonego Marendara. Sam nie wyglądał lepiej, ale jego przeciwnik nie mógł tego zauważyć ze względu na pozbawiony wzrok. Nie utracił jednak innych zmysłów. Poczuł przecinający ból w jego brzuchu. To właśnie tam wbiła się zaostrzona broń. Wtedy zrozumiał także, że jednak miał swoją granicę…a ta została przekroczona. - Czyli…przegrałem – powiedział smutno, głosem niepodobnym do zdobywcy Nowego Metru Nui. Domyślił się, kto stał przed nim i wciągnął go na ten przeklęty topór. Po chwili Toa Ognia wyciągnął ostrze ze słabego ciała. Marendar zachwiał się, stęknął, a następnie zdołał oddalić się o parę kroków. Chciał się dalej wycofywać, ale nie miał sił. Upadł z bólem na kolana. Obaj czekali, aż któryś z nich będzie zamierzał coś powiedzieć. Czerwony wojownik był zszokowany tym starciem, ale nie planował nic mówić – pilnował bowiem pokonanego tyrana. On zaś klęczał, brakowało mu sił nawet do tego, aby się komunikować. Wreszcie jednak spojrzał swoimi poranionymi oczodołami w kierunku Jallera. - Więc…to ta ambicja. Ona mnie pogrążyła? – spytał się. W jego głosie dominował spokój, jakby pogodzenie się z rzeczywistością. - Ambicja…a może arogancja? Trudno powiedzieć – generał z trudem wzruszył ramionami. Nawet najmniejszy gest sprawiał mu potworny ból, ale nie zamierzał tego okazywać przed tyranem. Nie, dopóki on nie padnie martwy. - Chyba jedno i drugie – nagle zamartwił się Marendar. Spuścił głowę na dół – Przez ten cały konflikt, zapomniałem o tym swoim prawdziwym przeznaczeniu. Miałem bronić Agori, ale…im dłużej walczyłem, tym też więcej pragnąłem. Toa Ognia oparł dłonie o narzędzie zbrodni, wsparł się o topór i popatrzył zaciekawionym wzrokiem na rywala. Wbrew pozorom, im obu chodziło prawdopodobnie o to samo… - Rozumiem cię. - Wcale, że nie! – nagle brutal podniósł głos. Tym razem dominowała w nim agresja, ale i… zrozpaczenie? - To nie ty siedziałeś wiele lat w ukryciu. To nie ty dostałeś tylko jedną okazję, aby się wykazać. To nie ty musiałeś coś udowodnić, jednocześnie podejmując się zburzenia obecnego porządku. To ja! To ja to musiałem. - Czyli…ambicja? – spytał się Jaller. Patrzył ze skupieniem na Marendara. Złapał się jednocześnie o poszerzającą się ranę w barku. Wiedział, że zbliża się koniec. Podwójny koniec. - Tia. Chciałem osiągnąć tak wiele, pokazać sobie własne możliwości, lecz to wszystko w końcu mnie oślepiło. - Mnie też. - A mimo to odniosłeś zwycięstwo? - Zgadza się, bo w ostatniej chwili przypomniałem sobie po co tak naprawdę zostałem stworzony. Ja byłem Toa, obrońcą Matoran, nie niszczycielem Battera. Ty byłeś bronią, miałeś chronić Agori, a nie zabijać resztę istnień. Brutal kiwnął przytakująco głową. Też wyglądał na potwornie wyczerpanego. - Ah…od dawna już straciłem te poczucie bycia potrzebnym dla kogoś. Zależało mi na własnym dobrze. Agori…oni byli dla mnie niczym – powiedział Marendar, tym razem z lekkim szokiem. Przypomniał sobie, jak okrutnie ich traktował, czego świadkiem był Kaii więziony w fortecy. Tyran był gotów ich nawet zabić dla własnej przyjemności. Nie dbał o nich, byli marionetkami. Generał nic nie odpowiedział. Zaczął z trudem oddychać i ledwo opierać się o topór. Wolał słuchać tego majaczenia brutala, które…w pewien sposób wzruszyło bohatera. Nie tylko jego dręczył najwyraźniej ten problem, inni również się z nim borykali, ale to on zwyciężył. Tyran również słabł. Zmęczony, pochylił swój kark bokiem, po czym rzekł: - Byłeś godnym przeciwnikiem, Jallerze. Toa Ognia zastanawiał się jak na to zareagować. Po chwili namysłu zdecydował odwzajemnić te słowa uznania. - I ty również, Marendarze – powiedział, nie wahając się wypowiedzieć tego imienia. Już się go nie bał. Gdy tylko oślepiony usłyszał te słowa, przewrócił się nieprzytomny na lewy bok. Marendar - pierwsze poważne zagrożenia dla Nowego Metru Nui, bezlitosny i pewny siebie manipulator, okrutny i gotowy do wszystkiego wojownik – poległ. Toa Ognia uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i nawet ten gest był dla niego bardzo bolesny. Teraz jednak…wszystkie te dolegliwości umknęły. Poczuł smak zwycięstwa i to ono wypełniło całe jego ciało. Jaller przeszedł kilka kroków naprzód i zobaczył bitwę, która trwała w najlepsze. Obrońcy walczyli dzielnie i odpierali ataki Battera. Wielu z jego żołnierzy było rannych, mimo to oni działali do samego końca. Toa Ognia nie mógł dłużej stać, dlatego powoli usiadł i oparł się o kamień. Wziął pierwszy oddech. To był znak, że pogodził się ze śmiercią swoich bliskich, a jednocześnie zaakceptował swoje obecne położenie. Drużyna Inika – to dla nich walczył i to ona między innymi dała mu taką siłę. Nawet śmierć ich nie rozdzieliła. Prawdziwa Jedność. Ponownie postarał się nabrać powietrza do swych płuc, lecz tym razem przyszło mu to z trudem i zaczął kaszleć. Gdy wydmuchał je, płyn z jego ran zaczął się sączyć mocniej. Generał nie interesował się tym, teraz bowiem myślał o zespole, który stworzyli wraz z Kaihą, Jhanesem, Zarią i Kaiiem. To oni go wsparli i mu zaufali. Do samego końca byli sobie wierni, pomimo różnych przygód, jakie natrafili na swojej drodze. Lojalność – to była ta przepiękna cecha, którą reprezentowali. Bohater pragnął raz jeszcze poczuć jak chłodny wiatr przemierza jego usta, przepływa do wnętrzności, by następnie mógł delektować się kolejnym, spokojnym oddechem. Nabrał powietrza do klatki. Ona jednak, nie poruszyła się. Już nigdy. Takie było jego Przeznaczenie. EPILOG: CZYLI CO BYŁO POTEM… Ostatnie dwa tygodnie minęły szybko, zwłaszcza dla naszych bohaterów. Nastał czas odbudowy i każda z postaci zamierzała pomóc, jak tylko mogła. Drużyna wspierała podczas fizycznej pracy, pomagała także przedstawicielom danego szczepu Matoran odnaleźć swoich znajomych. Wypełniali swój obowiązek bardzo dobrze, dlatego też wspólnie zdecydowali, iż należy im się odrobina odpoczynku. Historia lubi zataczać koło i tak też zrobiła tym razem. Kaii, Zaria, Jahnes oraz Kaiha wspólnie biesiadowali w kantynie, gdzie to wszystko się zaczęło. Toa Lodu pamiętał każdy zakątek tego lokalu i te nostalgiczne wspomnienia podniosły jego poziom radości. Cieszył się, że wszyscy znaleźli czas, aby się spotkać. Ta wspólna walka zbliżyła ich do siebie, byli wspaniałymi towarzyszami. Większości osób humor dopisywał: bawili się, grali w różne gry hazardowe, tańczyli do słynnej, prymitywnej muzyki. Wyjątkiem od tej reguły był Makuta. Wojownik pod postacią Zapomnianego siedział obok baru, regularnie opróżniał jeden kufel za drugim, lecz nie miał ochoty z nikim rozmawiać. Jego wyosobnienie zauważył strzelec, przysiadając się do towarzysza. - Coś cię trapi – rzekł pewnym tonem. Jahnes wiedział, że był słaby w ukrywaniu swojego ponurego usposobienia. - Owszem, trapi – odparł, dopijając ostatni łyk napoju. – Wszyscy się bawią, cieszą, jakby ta cała wojna wcale nie miała miejsca. - To chyba dobrze, że społeczeństwo ma okazję, aby się pobawić. Zwłaszcza po takim armagedonie, nie sądzisz? - Ten armagedon przyniósł nam mnóstwo ofiar. Wiele wspaniałych jak i niewinnych istot straciło życie, a my się cieszymy! – Makuta walnął pięścią w stół. Dopiero po chwili się uspokoił i nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy ze strzelcem – W trakcie walki zginął Jaller. Nie wiemy, co się dzieje z Jerbrazem. Ty o mało co nie straciłeś dłoni – skinął głową na obandażowaną rękę kompana. - Cóż, faktycznie, wiele straciliśmy. Ale…my nie celebrujemy, bo nie pamiętamy o poległych. Bawimy się ponieważ się cieszymy. Wielu udało nam się ocalić – odparł Kaii i przeniósł wzrok na Zarię. Osiłek bawił się w najlepsze w towarzystwie paru innych Matoranek. – Bądź co bądź wygraliśmy tę rundę, należy się nam nagroda. - Ja nie czuję się godny żadnej nagrody – stwierdził chłodno Jahnes, biorąc kolejną flaszkę. Już miał się napić, lecz nagle poczuł, jak Toa Lodu złapał za szklany przedmiot i postawił na ladzie. Zapomniany zmierzył go zniesmaczonym spojrzeniem. - Minął czas żałoby, nie powinniśmy w żadnym trunku szukać wsparcia – Kaii powiedział spokojnym tonem, po czym wskazał palcem na kilka Ga-Matoranek – Znacznie lepiej będzie, jeśli nacieszymy się tymi, co są z nami. Makuta zagryzł wargę. Czuł w głębi duszy, że powinien odpocząć i zapomnieć o konflikcie. Nadal dręczyły go wyrzuty sumienia. Mógł zrobić wiele rzeczy lepiej. Gdyby pomógł Krakule, Jerbraz być może… - Przepraszam! – z tłumu bawiących się istot wyłonił się matorański posłaniec. Wziął jedno krzesło, na którym stanął – Proszę mnie uważnie posłuchać. Przybywam z wiadomością od lekarek Zakonu Mata Nui. Znamy status niewidzialnego wojownika – mówił, po czym nagle zapauzował – Przykro mi, nie mam dobrych wieści… Jahnes i Kaii natychmiast podbiegli do zgromadzonego tłumu. Musieli wiedzieć, co się stało. Nagle, drzwi kantyny się uchyliły. - Nie powinieneś wychodzić stamtąd! – dało się usłyszeć głos zdenerwowanego Toa Dźwięku. - Wyluzuj uczniu – odparł drugi głos. Jego właściciel przemieścił się na sam środek lokalu – Więc tak…nie wiem od czego zacząć. Ten tu posłaniec miał przekazać, że będziecie musieli jeszcze trochę ze mną wytrzymać – zakomunikował dziarski przybysz. Kaiha uśmiechnęła się. Wiedziała kim był właściciel tych słów. Odszukała wśród zgromadzonych oczy snajpera, które świeciły jasnym blaskiem nadziei. - Ty głupi bałwanie! – nagle krzyknął Kaii, ściskając z całej siły kumpla – Wpakowałeś się w niezłe bagno, znowu… - Ciebie też dobrze widzieć, uparty soplu – zaśmiał się niewidzialny Jerbraz. – Powiem tak: medycyna czyni cuda. Od teraz mogę robić co mi się podoba, a i tak pewnie mnie wyleczą. - Ja bym na twoim miejscu trochę przystopował – zapędy towarzysza hamował Krakua, choć tak naprawdę rozbawił go zapał mistrza. - Nonsens! Dobra, mniejsza o to. Dzisiaj wszystko na mój koszt – wykrzyknął głośno uzdrowiony, a te słowa wywołały falę uradowania w kantynie. Wszyscy zaczęli się cieszyć i natychmiast podbiegli do barmana – Bawcie się dowoli! Goście ruszyli, o mało co się nie zadeptując. Jahnes został kilka razy pchnięty o bark. Zobaczył, jak na pustym parkiecie stali już tylko Zaria, Kaii i Kaiha, cała reszta ruszyła hucznie ucztować. - Sądzę, że powinniśmy dołączyć, póki nam nie opróżnią wszystkich zapasów – zaśmiał się Toa Żelaza, po czym w towarzystwie łuczniczki ruszyli do gromady. Makuta wymienił natomiast porozumiewawcze spojrzenie ze strzelcem. - Może jednak skusisz się na odrobinę zabawy? Powinniśmy się radować powrotem Jerbraza, natomiast smucić jutrzejszymi brakami w jego portfelu – zażartował, klepnął mrocznego wojownika po ramieniu i sam dołączył do towarzystwa. Zapomniany popatrzył na szczęśliwych Matoran, Toa i przedstawicieli wielu innych gatunków. Widać było, że czuli się dobrze. Wszystko to, między innymi dzięki niemu. Był jednym z ważnych członków zespołu. Nie wszystko im się co prawda udało, ale i tak – osiągnęli ogromny triumf. Jahnes dostrzegł Zarię, który przedarł się przez „hołotę” i podał znajomemu jeden z trunków. - Pewnie teraz powiesz, że ta szklanka jest do połowy pusta…-rzekł, lecz momentalnie mu przerwano. - Nie – zanegował Makuta, po czym się lekko uśmiechnął – jest do połowy pełna. Kaiiowi zaczęła się w pewnym momencie nudzić atmosfera w lokalu. Zauważył także łuczniczkę, również nie bawiącą się zbyt dobrze. Zaproponował jej wspólny spacer pod osłoną księżyca w pobliskim lesie Le-Metru. Ona chętnie przyjęła te propozycję i razem wybrali się na wędrówkę. Dziś, wczesna noc okazała się wyjątkowo zjawiskowa. Niebo było zupełnie czarne, jednocześnie wypełnione mnóstwem białych gwiazd. Wszystkie świeciły jasnym światłem, które odbijało się o korony drzew i muskało swoimi promieniami nawet niską trawę. Dodatkowo, cała ścieżka była oświetlona starymi pochodniami, dzięki czemu bohaterowie wędrowali w pięknym, klimatycznym świetle. Był to ciepły wieczór, dlatego Toa Psioniki zaproponowała, aby poszukali jakiejś wody – od niej na pewno poczuliby trochę chłodu. Znaleźli jedynie mały strumień, który cichutko odbijał się od kamieni i wypełniał całą okolicę delikatnym szumem. Para kompanów stanęła na niewielkim mostku i zaczęła przyglądać się krystaliczno czystej powierzchni. Trwali tak parę minut. - Więc…tak to się wszystko kończy? – zagaiła dziewczyna, spoglądając na współtowarzysza. On natomiast nadal przysłuchiwał się odgłosom nurtu małej rzeczki. - To jeszcze nie koniec – stwierdził poważnym głosem – To tylko przerwa między kolejnym konfliktem. - Myślisz? - Oczywiście, Agori pewnie mają już jakąś nową strategię, którą prędzej, czy później będą chcieli przetestować. Muszę zrobić wszystko, aby załagodzić jakoś te całą wojnę. Kaiha prychnęła ze zdziwienia. -Ty? Przecież zrobiłeś tak wiele. Lista twoich zasług jest dłuuuuga – pokazała pionową linię, przyrównywaną do rozpiętości jej ramion. - To prawda, niemniej ta od moich porażek także posiada parę pozycji. To między innymi moja wojna i dlatego chcę ją zakończyć. Łuczniczka westchnęła. Pewne słowa długo jej chodziły po gardle i dopiero teraz zdołała je powiedzieć. - Nie zamierzam dłużej walczyć – powiedziała, unikając przenikliwego spojrzenia towarzysza – Mam już tego dość, poświęciłam temu całe swoje życie, znajdę sobie jakąś spokojniejszą pracę. Chcę odpocząć. - Wiem o tym – odparł krótko Kaii, zamykając swoje oczy i wdychając powietrze – Nie każę ci ruszać za mną. - Za to ja…chciałabym, byś został ze mną. Nie narażał się. - Wiesz, że muszę… Łuczniczka obruszyła się na tę odpowiedź. Zaczęła nerwowo pukać palcami o balustradę. - Jesteś dla mnie ważny, nie chcę, aby stała ci się krzywda – rzekła, odruchowo łapiąc go za rękę. Snajper spojrzał na nią, ale nie wyciągnął dłoni z jej objęcia. - To…bardzo miłe, lecz przykro mi, decyzja zapadła. Jutro dostanę od Helryx informacje na temat kolejnej misji. Kaiha zacisnęła z trudem zęby. Pragnęła zaznać chwili spokoju, normalnego życia, tymczasem jej „mistrz” miał zupełnie inne plany. Ona tylko pragnęła szczęścia, on był zaś wyjątkowo ambitny. Zasmuciło ją to. Przysunęła się do przyjaciela, następnie oparła dłonie i głowę o jego klatkę piersiową. On natomiast objął ją czule rękoma. Też nie chciał się rozstawać, lecz czuł, że to konieczne. Toa Psioniki ugięła lekko swoją szyję, zmrużyła oczy i zerknęła badawczo. - Posłuchaj Kaiho. Wciąż jestem odpowiedzialny za to, kim jestem. Dokonałem kiedyś złego wyboru i to będzie się za mną ciągnąć, dopóki nie zakończę tego osobiście. Ty mi pokazałaś, że nie jestem sam i mogę powierzyć tobie każda moją tajemnicę. Nie będę ukrywał, że nigdy nie spotkałem kogoś takiego jak ty. Jednak muszę pomóc w tym konflikcie, bo jestem najlepszy. Nikt mnie nie zastąpi. Jeśli chcemy żyć w spokoju, musimy najpierw załatwić te problemy. Jeśli nadarzy się okazja, musimy się jej chwycić. Posłuchaj…nie robiłbym tego, gdybym myślał, że już się nie zobaczymy. - Cóż… faktycznie jesteś najlepszy… – odparła smutnym głosem, ale ostatnie słowa snajpera podbudowały ją trochę na duchu. Ich przyszłość leżała w ręku Kaiia. Tylko on może to wszystko odkręcić. On, w odróżnieniu od niej, pragnął uratować wszystkich. Po to go stworzono. Musiał służyć, aby inni mogli wieść normalne życie. Miał prywatną sprawę oraz oficjalne obowiązki, które musiał wypełnić. Wreszcie, łuczniczka odparła: - Masz rację. Potrzebni są nam tacy jak ty. Wytrwali, pewni siebie, a jednocześnie pragnący bezpieczeństwa swego ludu. Jesteś prawdziwym Toa, Kaiiu – kąciki jej ust wreszcie uniosły się do góry – nie będę cię zatrzymywać. - Dziękuję, a Ty jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza – powiedział, odwzajemniając szeroki uśmiech. Czuł się jakoś dziwnie. Nigdy nie znał takiego nietypowego uczucia, ale było bardzo przyjemne i silne. - Zatem…nasza więź przetrwa nawet jeśli będziemy na końcach świata. - Zgadza się. - Czy mogę cię przytulić? - Słucham? – strzelec zdawał się być zaskoczony taką szybką propozycją, jednak prędko wybrnął z tego szoku – Oczywiście, jeśli tylko chc… Kaiha natychmiast obwiesiła się na jego szyi. Jej ciało dotknęło płaszczu Kaii’a, a on wtedy przypomniał sobie, że kiedyś to było jej ubranie. Zapach kobiety wciąż unosił się wokół skóry. To on będzie mu o niej przypominać nawet w najgorszych chwilach. Toa Lodu podniósł sojuszniczkę do góry. Bardzo mocno ją uścisną, po czym oboje się przytulili. Trwali tak długo i żadne nie chciało przestać(pewnie oczekiwali na to, kto zrobi pierwszy ruch). Wreszcie, snajperowi zaczęły drętwieć ręce. Opuścił towarzyszką na ziemię. Łuczniczka zobaczyła, jak bohater wyjął jakiś malutki przedmiot z kieszeni i wsunął jej do rąk. - To na pamiątkę…ćwicz dużo kiedy mnie nie będzie. Gdy wrócę, będziemy mieli więcej czasu na wspólne treningi – rzekł, puszczając powolutku jej dłoń. Odwrócił się na pięcie i zamierzał odejść, lecz usłyszał jedno, pożegnalne pytanie: - Może to i do bólu klasyczne, ale…zobaczymy się jeszcze? – wykrzyknęła. - Wszystko zależy od tego, jak bardzo będziesz tego chcieć – uśmiechnął się, po czym założył kaptur i oddalił się, znikając w cieniu nocy. Kaiha odprowadziła go wzrokiem i wpatrywała się jeszcze przez chwilę w miejsce, gdzie go ostatnio widziała. Kiedyś poszłaby za nim, szkoliła się u jego boku. Teraz jednak musiała zostać, czekać na powrót najbliższego. Sama nie była w stanie dłużej walczyć, musiała w końcu odpocząć. Zostawiła go samego, lecz przekonywała się, że ta decyzja jest słuszna. Dopiero po chwili wróciła do rzeczywistości i zobaczyła co właściwie dostała do dłoni. Toa Psioniki powoli otworzyła rękę i ujrzała stary celownik. Nie pasował jednak do swojego dawnego wyglądu: miał nowe szkiełko, został przemalowany (na złoto!), a wszystkie jego ryski i brud zniknęły. Ta drobna pamiątka należała teraz do niej i postanowiła go strzec jak oka w głowie. Dosłownie, jak i w przenośni – założyła bowiem przyrząd na własną maskę i zaśmiała się, gdy dostrzegła swoje dziwaczne oblicze w tafli wody. Bez wątpienia te małe urządzenie nie było elementem dekoracyjnym, lecz aluzją do ćwiczeń, które Kaiha na pewno będzie robić pod nieobecność towarzysza. - Kiedy wrócisz, będę lepsza od ciebie – szepnęła sama do siebie, uśmiechnęła się i schowała podarunek we własnej dłoni. Wbrew pozorom, Toa Lodu nie oddalił się tak daleko. Jego ciemny płaszcz ułatwił mu zakamuflowanie się obok grubego pnia drzewa. Oparł się o niego, założył przed siebie ręce i obserwował Kaihę. Bohaterka stała dłuższą chwilę nad mostkiem, przyglądała się prezentowi i wyglądała tak, jakby nad czymś rozważała. Kaiiowi żal było opuszczać towarzyszkę, ale wiedział, że musi to zakończyć. Agori mogą spróbować odbudować swoją potęgę i raz jeszcze zagrozić Nowemu Metru Nui. Cały czas toczyła się gra o ogromną stawkę, teraz nastał jedynie czas na reorganizację. Ta chwila spokoju nie będzie trwać wiecznie, a gdy dojdzie do ataku, wszyscy będą uśpieni brakiem czujności. Wszyscy, oprócz snajpera. On uznał, że jako jeden z najlepszych agentów musi nieustannie kontrolować przebieg najbliższych wydarzeń. Jako nieliczny wiedział, że pradawni wrogowie – Makuta – powrócili. Nie wszyscy z nich mieli pokojowe zamiary, tak jak Jahnes. Część z nich pragnęła wojny – na czele z ich liderem, Teridaxem, który doskonale wplótł w jej realizację właśnie strzelca. Mogą poważnie namieszać w tym świecie. Obowiązkiem Toa było doprowadzenie do zdemaskowania lokalizacji złoczyńcy oraz pokonanie go. Za takim rozwiązaniem przemawiała zarówno chęć zakończenia konfliktu jak i prywatne porachunki. Bohatera z tych rozważań wyrwał szelest. Jego wyczulony zmysł natychmiast rozpoznał miejsce z którego dochodził. Kaii obrócił się w prawo i zobaczył, jak stał przed nim tajemniczy, nieznany mu dotąd wojownik. Był sporych rozmiarów, większy od jakiegokolwiek Toa. Cechowała go barczysta budowa ciała, które było przykryte grubym, prawie, że niewidocznym, czarnym pancerzem. Na jego zbroi dało się dostrzec także kilka, pomarańczowych akcentów. Miał podłużny, jaszczurzo podobny łeb na którym oczy płonęły zielenią. Na plecach założył pokrowce, w których trzymał bliźniacze ostrza. - Twój triumf nad Marendarem był godny podziwu – odparł przybysz, typowym dla niego niskim głosem. Kaii postanowił nawiązać dialog z postacią. - Dziękuje za komplement. Kim jesteś i czego pragniesz? - Ja? – spytał się, jak gdyby nie wiedział, czy mówi do niego, czy kilku ze swoich żołnierzy, którzy czaili się już w oddali – Jestem twoim przyszłym wspólnikiem. Mój lider, Teridax, docenił twoje posłuszne wykonanie rozkazu, lecz bardzo zamartwił się, słysząc o śmierci Marendara. Snajper popatrzył zszokowanym spojrzeniem po rozmówcy. Kimkolwiek był, na pewno wiedział wiele i nie zamierzał tych wiadomości wykorzystać w dobrym celu. - Skoro jesteś moim przyszłym wspólnikiem, to oznacza, że chcesz jakiegoś układu? – spytał, dbając o to, aby w jego głosie nie dało się usłyszeć nawet namiastki strachu. Przybysz skinął potwierdzająco głową. - Zatem przykro mi, ale nie zamierzam nigdy więcej zawierać paktów z Teridaxem. Powiem więcej: nie jestem jego sojusznikiem, lecz wrogiem – stwierdził Toa Lodu. - Mój mistrz przewidział taką opcję, dlatego zadbałem o coś, co ci pomoże zmienić tę decyzję – odparł barczysty wojownik, pokazując palcem ledwo co widoczną, niczego nie świadomą Kaihę. Kaii podążył za gestem przybysza i zamarł, widząc przyjaciółkę. - Ona może za kilka sekund nie żyć. Mój oddział zabije ją błyskawicznie i w ciszy, chyba… - Że ci pomogę – dokończył snajper, patrząc z nienawiścią w stronę „wspólnika”. - Dokładnie! Zdenerwowany strzelec rozejrzał się wokół siebie. Miał sokoli wzrok, ale nie dostrzegł żadnych śladów na to, że ktoś tu oprócz nich przebywał. - Blefujesz – odparł krótko, lecz nieoczekiwanie poczuł, jak chłodne ostrze jedzie po jego karku. - Nasz dowódca nigdy nie blefuje – szepnął mu do uszu jeden z wojowników. Wzrok Kaiia spoważniał jeszcze bardziej. Gdyby teraz nie pilnował go żołnierz z bronią, pewnie ogłuszyłby tego ich całego lidera. Sytuacja jednak była taka, jaka była. Czuł nóż, który nieprzyjemnie gładził go po karku. Uznał jednak, że mimo to, nie powie ani słowa. - Wiemy, że nie zgodzisz się na zdradę i to rozumiemy. Oczekujemy od ciebie coś zupełnie innego – powiedział przybysz, pokazując pomiętą kartkę. Snajper wciąż wpatrywał się ze złością na niego, ale szybko wyrwał mu pergamin z pazurzastej dłoni i równie błyskawicznie go przejrzał. Tym razem na jego masce nie było złości, lecz…strach? Treść tej instrukcji wzbudziła niedowierzanie w duszy strzelca. Zawiłą intryga i skomplikowany plan, w który był zamieszany…Zaria. Nie wiedział, co ma teraz zrobić. To co ujrzał wybiło go z równowagi. - Decyduj się, nie mamy całej nocy – ponaglał rozmówca. Toa Lodu spojrzał za siebie i popatrzył jak na moście cały czas stała łuczniczka. Zdawała mu się być taka niewinna i nieświadoma tego, co się właśnie dzieje. Strzelec kilkakrotnie lustrował papier, regularnie zerkając także w kierunku przyjaciółki. Przyjęcie tej oferty i zachowanie jej życia lub odrzucenie propozycji i śmierć niewinnej. Wybór był trudny i wymagał dłuższego przeanalizowania, zaś czas zdawał się działać na niekorzyść bohatera. Kaii po raz ostatni zerknął w stronę Toa Psioniki. Następnie zmiął papier i rzucił go na trawę. Podjął wybór. Decyzję, której nie spodziewali się ani napastnicy, ani Kaiha, ani chyba nawet on sam. Nukerhei odsłonił swoje zęby i lekko się uśmiechnął. Musiał się upewnić, że dobrze odczytał intencję snajpera. - To jak…wchodzisz w to? C.D.N FF był tworzony w dniach 11 lutego - 4 lipca 2019 roku. Pisał go użytkownik Smith, a ilustracje wykonali Zerkhann Huke i Brother W. Nad poprawkami czuwał Voxovan. Dziękuje za przeczytanie i zapraszam do lektury pozostałych tekstów mojego autorstwa. Kategoria:FF